Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima
by SUICCHON
Summary: Apa yang tengah ramai diperbincangkan netizen saat ini? Ipo-chan? Bukan. 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima' lah yang menempati posisi pertama. Ch 18. Kunjungan Sekawanan Gemalauwan.
1. Chapter 1 - Aomine Daiki

Warning : mengandung unsur typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), BL, serta OOC. Harap berhati hati apabila menemui kriteria yang sudah saya sebutkan.

*SUICCHON*

 _Saya lelaki berumur 17 tahun. Saat ini saya sedang jatuh cinta dengan rival saya yang berumur sama dan bergender sama. Bolehkah saya menembakkan bola tjinta ke ring di hatinya? Hal apa saja yang harus saya lakukan agar diterima? Lalu hal apa saja yang harus saya lakukan saat ditolak? Jujur, saya tidak sanggup membayangkan dia menolak cinta saya._

 _Mohon pencerahannya._

 _A. Daiki Gantengz, 17 tahun - kamar mandi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Takao Kazunari.

Namanya gahul. Wajahnya gahul. Kelakuannya bahlul.

Takao Kazunari.

Lelaki. Berponi sebelas dua belas dengan vokalis s*etia band. Asisten pribadi dari seorang dokter bernama Midorima Shintarou. Statusnya sebagai asisten masih menuai pertanyaan mengingat SMP saja ia tidak khatam. Pekerjaannya sebagai asisten pun masih diragukan mengingat kala malam tiba ia sering mangkal di bangjo perempatan.

Takao Kazunari.

Lelaki ini tengah terkekeh geli sambil menatap layar laptop di ruang kerjanya bersama dokter Midorima. Mumpung wifian geratis dengan kecepatan setara layanan telkomsel saat sinyal sedang jaya, ia manfaatkan saja untuk membaca sebuah problem yang masuk ke situs yang dibuatnya 2 jam yang lalu. Sedikit tak menyangka, ternyata ada juga jiwa jiwa lapar akan pencerahan yang berkunjung ke situsnya.

Judulnya adalah 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima'. Ditulis dengan font Calibri yang sesungguhnya tidak menarik. Diwarnai warna hijau sesuai dengan nama 'Midorima' yang malah mengesankan norak bingits.

Namun yang menjadi sumber masalah adalah foto profil seorang dokter berambut hijau serta berkacamata tengah berpose menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke bibir yang sedikit dimanyunkan dan pipi yang sedikit digembungkan. Niatan ingin nampak oke moe kece namun berakhir sangar tapi tampan.

Yang diprediksi akan menimbulkan masalah lain adalah motto yang ditulis dengan font Times New Roman berwarna oranye berbunyi 'Kami tidak pernah meragukan netizen meski pertanyaannya aneh aneh. Anda puas, Kami rela lemas' sedikit menimbulkan pengertian tidak jelas. Namun cukup meyakinkan sebagai motto situs konsultasi yang menawarkan bantuan.

Niatannya hendak membantu para pasien yang membutuhkan informasi maupun mengeluhkan suatu penyakit tertentu. Namun rupanya posting pertama yang masuk ke situs sakralnya itu telah mengobrak abrik pendiriannya semudah pemerintah menaikkan harga sembako. Tadinya hendak membantu manusia, sekarang malah berniat menjerumuskan bangsa yang seordo dengan primata ke lobang sengsara.

Sambil tersenyum licik, Takao mengetik balasan.

.

.

.

Selamat sore, adik A. Daiki Gantengz.

Pertanyaan adik sudah saya tampung. Sekarang izinkan saya menjawab kegundahan hati adik.

Adik Daiki mungkin sudah tahu serta sudah diajari bab reproduksi ketika masih di bangku SMP. Dan saya yakin, meskipun adik Daiki tidak diajari namun adik Daiki sudah tahu sendiri.

Sudahkah alat vital adik Daiki mengalami peningkatan ukuran? Sudahkah beberapa bagian tubuh adik Daiki menumbuhkan rambut ekstra? Kalau benar benar sudah, bisa saya katakan adik Daiki pantas jatuh cinta karena memang sedang dalam masa masa pubertas atau ngetren disebut puber.

Masa pubertas memang waktunya adik Daiki untuk jatuh cinta. Menikmati masa muda dan menghabiskan sabun mandi ketika malam tiba. Adik Daiki pantas menikmati masa muda, salah satunya dengan jatuh cinta.

Namun yang menjadi kasus disini adalah dengan siapa adik jatuh cinta. Normalnya, seorang anak laki laki yang sedang puber akan jatuh cinta pada wanita. Namun rupanya kasus adik kali ini sedikit spesial dan dikhawatirkan akan menimbulkan masalah. Orang yang kejatuhan cinta adik adalah seorang lelaki, rival adik Daiki lagi.

Yang perlu diwaspadai bagi remaja yang sedang puber adalah emosi yang tidak stabil. Bayangkan, ketika adik sedang bersaing dengan rival adik ini lalu adik mengalami kekalahan. Luapan emosi adik akan tumpah pada orang terkasih adik yang sekaligus menjadi rival. Bisa dibayangkan betapa sulitnya? Dan lagi kalau rival adik membalas malah akan membuat situasi lebih runyam.

Setiap ada masalah, disitu ada solusi. Dimana ada lobang, disitu ada jalan. Jangan adik kira lelaki tak punya lobang. Maka kesimpulan kasus percintaan adik Daiki yang spesial ini pasti ada jalan keluarnya. Tidak apa apa jika adik tetap akan menembakkan bola cinta ke ring di hatinya. Saya sarankan memang seharusnya adik lakukan hal tersebut.

Yang perlu diingat adalah Daiki dan Daki itu hanya berselisih satu alfabet. Adik Daiki main tipu tipu sedikit saja maka adik hanya akan berakhir menjadi 'Daki' di matanya. Daki adalah perpadatan debu serta kotoran yang bertempat di kulit. Kalau bertempat di saluran pernafasan namanya upil. Kalau mengendap di hati akan menimbulkan hati yang munafik. Adik Daiki tentu tidak mau disamakan dengan daki, apalagi upil. Maka jadilah diri adik Daiki sendiri. Be gentle and just pull the sun into your heart.

Selalu jadi diri sendiri. Apalagi ketika berhadapan dengan dia. Kalau adik tak mampu memahami diri dengan menjadi diri sendiri, adik tidak pantas untuk jatuh cinta pada rival adik. Yang namanya rival itu musuh secara sehat. Yang namanya musuh itu mau tak mau pasti akan mengenal dan memahami pribadi adik Daiki. Jadi jangan coba coba menipu dengan tidak menjadi diri sendiri karena kemungkinan besar rival adik lebih mengetahui sisi adik yang sebenarnya.

Andaikata adik Daiki ditolak, saya menyediakan beberapa dosis obat penenang di apotek 'Kazunari Maju Lancar'. Harap adik ingat alamatnya di bawa situs ini. Apotek saya melayani delivery service.

Andaikata diterima, saya siap hari sabtu sore bersama asisten saya kalau kalau adik Daiki berniat double date dengan saya di Blitz Megaplex untuk menonton Attack On Pettan yang tentunya adik yang traktir berhubung cintanya bertepuk dua tangan.

Sekali lagi nasihat dari saya, jangan sekali sekali adik Daiki mencoba mengakhiri hidup adik. Banyak lelaki yang lebih baik dari rival adik di dunia ini. Salah satunya saya.

Ingat, dimana ada lobang disitu ada jalan.

Salam gantengz,

Dr. Midorima Shintarou

.

.

.

"Takao, sedang apa kau nanodayo?"

"Eh?! Hah?!"

Takao gelagapan sendiri ketika tiba tiba sebuah kepala hijau menyembul di pintu dan mengagetkan aktifitasnya. Buru buru ia halangi pandangan si dokter hijau dari laptopnya yang masih menyala menampilkan balasan permasalahan seorang abg labil. Takut ketahuan sedang menistakan Midorima.

"Anu.. sedang browsing harga alat kontrasepsi terbaru."

"Oh.. ya sudah.. segera update agar bisa secepatnya di jual di apotek, nodayo."

"Ah.. Ahahaa.. Ok, siap!"

Dan hampir saja Takao tertangkap basah.

.

.

.

Sementara itu..

Sebuah senyuman penuh kepuasan tersungging di bibir lelaki pendek pemilik bola mata merah emas. Rambut merahnya berkibar di balkon rumahnya di tingkat 5. Menambah kesan jahat dari si pemilik senyuman licik.

"Saa.. mari sedikit berdiskusi, Dokter.." ucapnya ringan.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

Catatan pojok :

selamat sore dan selamat bertemu lagi dengan doktor professor Sui.

/ngaco

yak. Makasih sudah membaca fic saya yang satu ini. Sesungguhnya saya sendiri malu memposting fic abalan macam ini. Ini plotnya apa juga ngga jelas. Charanya siapa juga masih menuai kontroversi. XD

Kalo reaksinya positif sih rencananya saya lanjut ke ch 2. Masih rencana. Mengingat beberapa fic MC yang direncanakan mau lanjut tp terbengkalai.

/curhat tjie

Ya syudah.

Salam untuk kalian semua dan kapten wanita di seberang sana kalau kau baca. :')

Suicchon


	2. Chapter 2 - Akashi Seijuurou

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), serta OOC. Harap berhati hati apabila menemui kriteria yang sudah saya sebutkan.

*SUICCHON*

Akashi Seijuurou. Kapten basket berambut merah menyala. Tipikal pemimpin tanpa cela. Perilakunya sempurna. Intinya ia dambaan calon mertua, incaran para wanita.

Akashi sedang baper tingkat maksimal. Inginnya ada sesuatu yang dapat menghiburnya di saat ia tengan bosan serta baper seperti saat ini. Karena jelas kebaperan bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou adalah hadas besar dan tidak mungkin hilang hanya dibasuh air mineral saja.

Berusaha stay calm di balkon lantai 5 di rumahnya yang langsung menghadap ke arah pemandangan pebasket pebasket kece, Akashi iseng saja membuka jejaring sosialnya. Dan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, salah seorang rekannya tengah berstatus soal betapa kerennya sebuah situs berjudul 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima'

Akashi dengan segala keabsolutannya bertandang ke situs tersebut. Ingin tertawa. Ingin menguji. Ingin menghibur diri. Terlebih ingin membuktikan seberapa keren orang bernama 'Dokter Midorima' itu hingga sosok rekannya yang biasa berpikir soal basket, oppai, dan seseorang yang ia sebut sebut sebagai Tiger itu dapat mengalihkan perhatiannya.

Rupanya username 'A. Daiki Gantengz' dan postingan permasalahannya telah menyita perhatian Akashi seluruhnya. Akashi tersenyum licik disaksikan angin yang mengibarkan rambutnya di balkon lantai 5 di rumahnya.

"Saa.. Mari sedikit berdiskusi, Dokter.'

.

.

.

 _Bolehkan aku menguasai dunia?_

 _A. S(e)i Raja Merah, informasi mengenai umur dan lokasi telah diblokir oleh internet positif.  
_

 _._

Takao mengernyitkan dahi.

Pertanyaan macam apa ini? Pertanyaan abg labil berusername A. Daiki Gantengz kemarin saja sudah cukup mengobok obok pemikirannya sebagai ahli kesehatan dan om om yang sehat, sebagai balasannya ia harus menggali kebijaksanaannya yang terpendam dan membuka ideologi masa remajanya lagi untuk menjawab pertanyaan seputar 'menembakkan bola tjinta ke ring di hatinya'.

Sekarang rasa rasanya seperti sedang dipaksa membongkar identitasnya sebagai wibu semi otaku yang tindakan selanjutnya bisa mencemarkan nama baik si dokter hijau. Pasalnya, pertanyaan seputar menguasai dunia hanya terlontar oleh seorang wibu ladur yang membanggakan waifu la*ur. Hanya tercetus oleh wibu yang bertapa brata di muka layar kaca untuk menyaksikan tayangan bernama 'anime'. Kemungkinan besar anime ninja ninjaan.

Ah wibu.

Takao kokoronya lelah menghadapi wibu. Padahal ia sendiri tak beda jauh dengan wibu.

Sambil menyemil fosil astor dari masa pralebaran kemarin, Takao mengetik balasan untuk username A. S(e)i raja merah.

.

.

Terimakasih untuk adik A. S(e)i Raja Merah karena telah mempercayakan permasalahannya untuk dibahas serta didiskusikan bersama saya.

Kiranya sekarang waktunya saya menjawab kegundahan hati Adik yang kasusnya belum pernah saya temukan sebelumnya.

Pertama tama, bagaimana kalau saya panggil Adik dengan Asei saja? Agar lebih akrab. Kata orang, tak kenal maka tak sayang bukan? Tadinya saya mau panggil situ Adik Asi. Namun terdengar seperti istilah medis yang biasa saya senangi. Oh iya, Adik Asei boleh panggil saya 'Dokter Midorima Jenius'.

Sudahkah Adik menonton serial Gintama? Saya yakin Adik sudah tidak asing lagi, mengingat foto profil Adik Asei bergambar wajah remaja ganteng berambut merah sedang selfie bersama Elizabeth. Adik Asei pasti yang pakai kostum Elizabeth. Hm.. Sudah saya duga. Adik Asei cosplayer rupanya.

Jadi, Adik pasti sudah tidak asing dengan Takasugi Shinsuke. Takasugi itu jahat. Kalau Adik hendak menguasai dunia berdasarkan wangsit Takasugi, sebaiknya lupakan saja lah dik.

Namun andai Adik tetap ngotot, Adik setidaknya harus memiliki skill berpedang sehebat Gintoki atau Kenshin Himuro. Atau memiliki skill menembak seakurat Kaizuka Inaho maupun Midorima Shintarou, yang mana saya sendiri. Jika syarat tersebut terpenuhi, boleh lah Adik menantang duel Takasugi satu lawan satu. Duel jan ken pon. Seperti yang biasa saya lakukan bersama asisten saya. Yang penting bukan berkelahi. Dosa dan tidak bermanfaat.

Namun yang kiranya perlu saya ingatkan andai Adik menang duel adalah bahwasanya menguasai dunia itu tidak akan senikmat saat Adik bermain dengan aset pribadi di malam hari dengan dibumbui sebatang sabun mandi. Bayangkan berapa banyak lahan di bumi ini yang harus Adik pikirkan agar bisa menghasilkan padi dan kapas sesuai simbol pancasila? Berapa banyak kemacetan jalanan yang akan menghantui mimpi indah Adik saat malam menjelang? Belum lagi kalau nanti spesies sebangsa dan sejenis Farhad Annas mengkritik Adik habis habisan. Mungkin Adik bisa tahan. Tapi lama lama pasti eneg lah ya.

Nasihat dari saya, kalau Adik Asei saja masih sering galau memikirkan akan menjadikan Nico atau Kotori sebagai waifu, masih bisa baper ketika rewatch Aldnoah Zero pas endingnya season pertama kemarin, masih bingung terhadap orientasi jati diri ketika dihadapkan pada sosok Hideyoshi maupun Totsuka Saika, ataupun masih berharap Furihata dibuatkan karakter song agar Adik bisa ikut bernyanyi bareng, sebaiknya Adik pendam dalam dalam keinginan Adik soal mendominasi dunia dalam segenggam tangan Adik.

Mengapa?

Karena kalau Adik Asei saja masih sering terbawa arus dan masih sangat berkemungkinan untuk dipengaruhi orang lain, bagaimana bisa Adik menjadi suri tauladan yang baik bagi berjuta bahkan bermilyar adik adik kita diluar sana?

Camkan nasihat saya baik baik, Dik.

Adik Asei masih muda belia. Masih sangat mungkin merubah dunia daripada menguasainya.

Saya lihat Adik memiliki imajinasi yang bagus. Adik sesungguhnya bisa dikatakan jenius setingkat saya. Jadi, banyak banyak belajar, berdoa, dan berusaha. Agar kelak masa depan Adik terjamin sehingga Adik pantas mengubah dunia dan menjadikan diri Adik sebagai suri tauladan yang baik bagi berjuta adik adik kita diluar sana.

Kelak, jika Adik berhasil mengubah dunia, mengharumkan nama bangsa, saya tak akan segan memasang foto Adik sebagai foto wajib di kamar anak saya. Agar anak saya mencontoh Adik dan menjadikan Adik sebagai panutan dan impian masa depannya.

Doakan saja saya cepat menikah dengan asisten saya dan punya momongan yang sehat dan kuat.

Just pull the sun into your heart.

Salam merdeka,

Midorima Shintarou

.

.

.

Takao agak baper ketika menuliskan 'doakan saja saya cepat menikah dengan asisten saya dan punya momongan yang sehat dan kuat'. Sedikit membuatnya terharu namun gamblang ia aminkan dengan 'Amin' yang keras serta panjang.

Nafasnya mendesah lega menjawab pertanyaan wibu ladur tersebut. Merasa seperti mencapai sesuatu. Namun nampaknya ia tak sadar akan sesuatu juga. Tak sadar akan kericuhan diluar sana yang ia timbulkan lewat beberapa paragraf sebagai jawaban kegundahan seseorang lantaran orang yang bersangkutan membagikan halaman situs Takao di semua jejaring sosial yang ia gandrungi.

*SUICCHON*

"Semua cowok itu sama. Kalau ngga kurang ajar ya berarti maho. Tinggal kamu mau pilih yang mana."

Wanita bohay berambut pink itu tengah menegaskan doktrinnya pada wanita berambut coklat yang tengah menyemil keripik singkong. Nampak si rambut coklat berhenti mengunyah dan ingin menegaskan kembali apa yang masih mengganggu di benaknya.

"Yakin? Coba tanya Dokter Midorima." Tandasnya singkat.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan pojok :

Hey hey! Saya balik, hey!

Ini chapter dua! Ngga nyangka bisa update chapter dua XD.

Yak. Sedikit curhat ya.

/kapan kamu ngga curhat nak?!

Jadi disini saya rasa Akashi cukup...

Alay.

Dan agak wibu.

Tapi entahlah mengapa kalau menyangkut pertanyaan ababil tersebut hanya nama Akashi yang terlintas di benak saya?!

Maaf, Dik. Maafkan aku yang menistakanmu.

Dan kalau tidak ada aral melintang, saya balik lagi dengan chapter tiga.

Salam untuk kalian dan kapten wanita di seberang sana kalau kau membaca,

Suicchon


	3. Chapter 3 - Momoi Satsuki

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), serta OOC. Harap berhati hati apabila menemui kriteria yang sudah saya sebutkan.

*SUICCHON*

Berhari hari terlewat semenjak insiden Takao yang dikirimi surat keluhan soal menguasai dunia. Surat singkat penuh kontroversi yang Takao balas dengan beberapa paragraf. Beberapa episode Naruto pun telah silih berganti, mengingatkan bahwa hari hari silih berganti tanpa Takao isi dengan kegiatan yang pasti. Hanya membalas pertanyaan pertanyaan wajar seputar penggunaan alat kontrasepsi, anjuran berhenti merokok dan hal normal lainnya.

Namun selepas kejadian soal kegundahan menguasai dunia beberapa hari yang lalu, diam diam Takao merindukan netizen yang akan menyapanya dengan melontarkan pertanyaan ajaib. Dan diam diam, sehabis insiden menjawab soal menguasai dunia, Takao entah mengapa merasa lebih cocok sebagai psikolog dan tidak pantas berada dalam sangkar berplakat 'Asisten Dokter Midorima Shintarou'. Tapi ya syudah lah. Nikmati dulu waktu yang berlalu. Lihat dulu akan seberapa pesat kemajuan situs buatannya yang setau Takao saat ini situsnya tengah jadi pergunjingan jagad dunia maya.

Dan Midorima pun saat ini masih belum tahu bahwa namanya santer digunjingkan netizen lokal maupun interlokal. Bahkan setiap postingan di situs tersebut tak jarang memanen komentar positif yang ditujukan atas nama Midorima Shintarou. Postingan foto yang Takao curi curi saat Midorima sedang bertugas pun menuai reaksi yang sama. Semua pujian mengalir deras untuk Midorima. Takao pun bahagia. Namun dunia maya tak akan percaya semua hanya akal akalan Takao semata.

Sesungguhnya yang masih menjadi misteri adalah bagaimana bisa si Dokter yang menjadi tokoh utama sampai tak tahu fenomena dunia maya soal dirinya? Jawabannya adalah rayuan Oha-Asa. Acara tv yang memberitakan soal ramalan perbintangan tersebut gamblang mengatakan bahwa pemilik zodiak Cancer harus membatasi penggunaan kuota internet sehari setelah tahun tahu hijriah hingga sehari setelah tahun baru hijriah di tahun berikutnya. Maksimal mengakses internet dua kali dalam seminggu. Midorima nampak akan sekarat semenit setelah berita tersebut tersiar. Tak ayal Takao dibuat terpingkal pingkal.

Namun kemudian ia berhasil menguasai diri setelah pengendalian diri serta ketenangannya sempat terombang ambing. Untung saja berita susulan dari Oha-Asa bilang bahwa jika pemilik zodiak Cancer tidak patuh, maka akan ada hal tak terduga. Entah positif atau negatif. Dan sejauh ini dokter tampan kita ini masih bisa tahan untuk tidak mengakses internet pada hari hari biasa.

Lalu bagaimana ramalan bagi penyandang zodiak simbol kalajengking? Simpel. Sesimpel arahan tidak mengakses internet pada jam 2 dini hari pada malam jumat kliwon ketika istri tetangga tengah hamil di masa liburan anak sekolahan yang liburannya mendekati peringatan tujuh belasan. Hampir mustahil ada waktu yang bertepatan dengan waktu seperti itu. Takao disinyalir langsung nyengir songong sekali. Midorima pun iri setengah mati.

Intinya kepopuleran situs 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima' sudah melebihi Ipo-chan, bahkan fanart canon dan moefikasi Midorima bisa ditemukan dimana mana. Tak hanya itu, bahkan moefikasi dokter Midorima sudah mulai menggebrak dunia perwaifuan.

Diantara jiwa jiwa yang sedang demam Dokter Midorima, salah satunya yang masih mempertanyakan kebenaran seusai mengalami pergolakan ideologi adalah seorang gadis SMA berambut pink, manis, serta bertubuh bohay nan aduhai.

.

.

.

 _Kenapa sih cowo kalau ngga kurang ajar ya maho? Gimana mau dapat pacar kalau begini terus? Sekalinya naksir, lakinya imbisil._

 _Momoppai, 17 tahun - Kamar Kos_

.

.

.

Takao menggaruk keningnya. Problematika wanita yang harus ia jawab. Padahal setaunya wanita itu tidak pernah salah. Meleset sedikit saja jawabannya, ia yang akan berada dalam keadaan darurat.

Nekat, Takao menjawab. Sesuai pemikirannya saja lah.

.

.

.

Dear adik momo.

Sebelum diskusi kita ini berlanjut ke tahap yang lebih intim, lebih dekat seperti bertukar pin BBM atau nomor WA, atau nomor hape saja mengingat hape saya masih Noqia polyponic, terlebih dahulu saya ingin Adik Momo memikirkan serta merenungkan satu pertanyaan sederhana.

Adik tidak perlu khawatir. Pertanyaan yang akan saya ajukan bukan termasuk pertanyaan sukar dijawab. Karena Adik tidak perlu berpikir sekeras memikirkan soal apa saja yang akan keluar saat Adik remidi mapel IPS. Tidak perlu juga berpikir sekeras mencari siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah dalam kasusnya OM Kaligis. Cukup direnungi serta dicamkan baik baik.

Baiklah. Pertanyaan saya adalah apakah Adik Momo hanya bisa mengklasifikasikan spesies pria menjadi 2 golongan itu saja?

Perlu Adik ketahui. Diluar sana memang ada golongan yang makan beng beng dingin dan makan langsung. Tapi cobalah adik berpikir keluar dari kotak yang selama ini adik pakai untuk bersembunyi. Di dunia ini tidak hanya ada golongan beng beng makan langsung atau beng beng makan dingin. Bahkan ada merk Top dan Snickers yang notabene memiliki konsep serupa namun tak sama.

Di luar konsep camilan coklat, Adik perlu tahu. Ada banyak sekali tipikal lelaki dengan berbagai rasa di luar sana. Ada kaldu ayam, ayam bawang, kare spesial, soto spesial, sambal goreng, goreng, bahkan yang paling mutakhir rasa sate. Ada yang segurih kaldu ayam dengan tutur kata lembutnya, ada yang jujur terhadap wanita semanis kecap pada mie goreng, serta ada yang galak namun semua demi kebaikan wanita sepedas sambal goreng. Banyak lah pokoknya. Oh iya, saya sendiri rasa soto spesial.

Dari sekian banyak rasa yang bisa adik pilih, selalu sesuaikan dengan selera adik. Meskipun Mie Sedaap selalu menggebrak jagad per-mie-an di pelosok negeri dengan segudang inovasi, atau Indomie yang cita rasanya tak pernah mengecewakan penikmat mie di seluruh Nusantara, namun kembali ke kalimat awal. Sesuaikan dengan selera adik.

Kalau tidak mau digalaki dengan rasa pedas ya jangan pilih rasa sambal goreng. Kalo tidak mau diketusi dengan rasa asam dari koya soto ya jangan memilih rasa soto spesial. Pengecualian untuk saya.

Adik pun pasti sekarang tengah berpikir keras bahwasanya ada relasi apa antara lelaki dan semangkok mie?

Mungkin Adik lupa. Bahwasanya antara lelaki dan semangkok mie memiliki persamaan yang tidak dapat dipisahkan dalam kehidupan remaja kebanyakan. Ibarat tangan remaja dan ponsel android, atau tangan lelaki dengan sabun mandi, atau juga seorang fujo dengan fantasi homo. Tidak bisa dipisahkan. Saling membutuhkan dan saling berkaitan membentuk simpul sehidup semati.

Adik Momo pastilah juga tidak asing mengingat Adik adalah penghuni kos yang jauh dari orang tua.

Siapa yang ada untuk Adik Momo di saat akhir bulan datang menjelang?

Siapa yang ada untuk Adik Momo bahkan ketika belum datang akhir bulan?

Siapa yang ikhlas menemani Adik Momo tanpa pamrih ketika Adik Momo sedang butuh sandaran?

Siapa yang bisa Adik Momo andalkan setiap saat?

Semua jawabannya adalah semangkok mie dan seorang lelaki.

Dapatkan hati seorang lelaki dan ia akan setia untuk Adik seperti mie. Namun ingat, pilih yang tepat untuk Adik Momo. Dalam artian benar benar ikhlas ada sebagai sandaran Adik Momo. Ikhlas tanpa pamrih tanpa mengharap apapun selain balasan perasaan Adik Momo terhadapnya.

Adik Momo juga hendaknya jangan memaksakan keinginan Adik pada seorang pria karena jelas nantinya kalian berdua akan menemui luka. Apalagi kalau pemaksaan itu bukanlah perkara yang baik. Pengecualian kalau sama saya.

Tetap tenang, tetap kalem. Semua pasti akan berjalan lancar selancar haid bulanan para wanita. Kalau Adik masih tidak yakin memilih lelaki atau Indomie, saya ingin mengusulkan beberapa saran.

Pilih lelaki yang lebih suka memandangi belahan dada Adik Momo daripada memperhatikan belahan dada lelaki lain, hal tersebut jelas mengindikasikan kehomoan yang tinggi menjulang.

Pilih lelaki yang senantiasa menyisipkan helaian rambut Adik Momo ke belakang telinga daripada menyisipkan rambut lelaki lain ke belakang telinga, kadar kehomoannya diprediksi melebihi 24 karat.

Pilih lelaki yang mau diajak jalan di jalan kenangan sambil bergandeng tangan daripada lelaki yang memilih berjalan dan bergandeng tangan dengan lelaki lain.

Pilih lelaki yang bersemangat diajak membahas waifu daripada lelaki yang bersemangat diajak membahas pasangan pasangan dalam game Touken Ranbu. Dikhawatirkan nantinya lelaki seperti itu lebih bersemangat memacari lelaki yang rupawan bak pemain Touken Ranbu daripada memacari Adik Momo.

Adik Momo tidak perlu bingung karena jelas tes laboratorium menunjukkan kriteria lelaki yang baik seperti tersebut diatas semuanya mengarah pada saya.

Tapi berhati hatilah. Meski beberapa lelaki telah memenuhi kriteria, ada juga mereka yang tikungannya telah mencapai kuota. Adik Momo waspada dengan lelaki seperti itu karena ciri cirinya bisa saja terdapat pada semua rasa. Umpama Indomie, lelaki seperti itu adalah Indomie yang telah menjadi artefak alias kadaluarsa. Jangan didekati, jangan dipacari, jangan dijadikan menantu bagi ibu di rumah.

Langkah terakhir andaikata Adik Momo tidak mau menerima saran saya maupun menerima saya, ijinkan saya sekali lagi saja menyarankan Abang Nagabonar sebagai calon pacar idaman.

Kalau begitu, saya pamit undur diri.

Salam pendekar Indomie,

Midorima Shintarou

.

.

.

Takao tersenyum puas usai mengetik balasan. Sensasinya membalas problematika seorang wanita memang berbeda. Kayak ada manis manisnya. Dan itu jelas luar biasa sekali. Terlebih ini adalah wanita yang meremehkan kaum pria dibalik pertanyaannya yang agak ambigu. Takao jadi gemes ingin mengusili sekaligus mengubah ideologi wanita itu. Namun nampaknya Takao tidak berkaca perihal apa yang telah ia selesaikan sebelumnya.

Namun bagi Takao, segemes apapun ia terhadap seorang wanita tak ada yang dapat mengalahkan rasa gemesnya terhadap si Dokter hijau yang kini tengah kelelahan dan tertidur di meja kerjanya. Sosok dokter yang selalu ingin ia usili, ingin ia cubiti meskipun jelas sekali Takao tak mungkin mencubit dokter itu. Bisa bisa Midorima benar benar menjauhi Takao karena mengira Takao ada rasa padahal nyatanya memang iya.

Takao bangkit, melepas jas lab warna putihnya dan menyelimutkan pada Midorima sebelum pergi ke luar, mencari angin segar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu si pengirim problem tengah bersungut sungut menceritakan jawaban Dokter Midorima pada sobat dekatnya yang berambut coklat.

"Ya masa aku disuruh pacaran sama abang Nagabonar?! Siapa tuh?"

Kawannya kalem menyomot bakwan jagung di kantin, mengunyahnya niat sekali sebelum berkomentar.

"Mungkin sosok lelaki rasa ayam bawang? Lelaki dan Indomie? Apa bedanya?"

*SUICCHON*

"Sudah jangan sedih.. Nanti aku traktir umaiubo deh.." lelaki bertahi lalat di bawah mata itu kalem menghibur adik kelasnya yang nampak akan sekarat setelah mengetahui harga umaiubo dan cheetoz naik.

*SUICCHON*

Yokattaaaa~

Selesai setelah melalui perjuangan panjang.

Maaf kalau humornya jadi menurun drastis. Saya nulis ini selama beberapa hari tinggal di rumah sakit. Dan jelas feelnya ngga ada! T^T updatenya telat juga gegara saya ngga boleh kemana mana untuk memulihkan tubuh yang sempat rusak XD

Satu problem lagi, saya kurang bisa menggambarkan perasaan seorang wanita dan kisah cinta mereka. Saya sudah terlalu lama menjones.

/ngga usah curhat.

Oke makasih yang masih mau baca yak.. :3 saya akan usahakan LKDM selesai sampai final chapter meskipun bakal penuh perjuangan XD

Salam untuk kalian dan kapten wanita di seberang sana kalau kau baca,

SUICCHON


	4. Chapter 4 - Murasakibara Atsushi

"Atsushi.. Sudahlah. Jangan terus terusan bersedih."

Yang dipanggil Atsushi merunduk. Merenungi sebatang Umaiubo dengan tatapan penuh duka cita yang mendalam.

"Ah.. dunia ini kejam." Balas Atsushi si ungu menjiplak salah satu ucapan heroine yang tidak menye dari serial raksasa pemakan manusia.

"Jangan bersedih. Nanti kita tanyakan pada Dokter Midorima ya." Si tahi lalat di bawah mata mencoba mengadakan negosiasi demi meluluhkan kedukaan yang hampir menjadi fosil bagi sosok ungu yang diketahui bernama Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Hee.. Siapa itu, Muro-chin?"

Si tahi lalat tersenyum, menepuk kepala Murasakibara dengan penuh feromon pemikat sesama lelaki yang sangat kuat hingga tumpah-tumpah.

"Dokter jenius yang bisa menjawab segala kegalauan anak muda."

"Hoo.."

*SUICCHON*

Takao saat itu baru saja pulang menonton Attack On Pettan di Blitz Megaplex. Seseorang yang hatinya sedang baik memberinya 2 tiket nonton, yang mana tentu saja salah satunya ia berikan pada Midorima. Midorima bahagia bahagia saja mumpung tidak bayar, Takao tak kalah bahagianya dan diam diam mendoakan supaya si manusia baik hati dilimpahi keturunan yang berkualitas. Usut punya usut ternyata si pengirim tiket adalah lelaki berambut biru tua yang mengaku bernama Daiki yang puas akan solusi yang Takao berikan berminggu minggu yang lalu. Takao jelas tahu karena si Daiki ini duduk tepat di belakangnya dan berkali kali mengucapkan terimakasih pada Midorima. Midorima jelas bingung tiada tara.

Takao pun lalu ingat. Daiki itu lelaki yang terindikasi homo kemarin. Masih anak SMA tapi tubuhnya alamak seksi sejagad raya. Apalagi dengan tatapan tajam dan kulit tan terbakar yang mengkilap. Kecengan si Daiki ini juga bisa dibilang tak kalah seksi nan atletis. Dengan alis cabang dan rambut merah hitam yang tidak biasa. Mungkin efek rivalitas yang ditimbulkan menjadikan keduanya beraura sama. Hanya saja menurut Takao, kecengan Daiki ini lebih imut nan unyuk.

"Live actionnya ngga bagus bagus amat ya, Shin-chan."

Iseng Takao membuka obrolan sambil _Log in_ ke situsnya yang saat ini tengah ramai netizen yang mengadukan keraguan, kegundahan, maupun kegalauan.

"Tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, nanodayo."

"Memangnya kau berharap apa? Eren mengawini Rivaelle?"

Midorima tidak berucap. Ia hanya menaikkan kacamatanya. Takao pun jadi menyimpulkan bahwa Midorima penunggang kapal EreRi.

"Kopi untukmu, Takao."

Midorima yang keluar, kembali sejurus kemudian dengan membawa dua cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap.

"Woaaah! Tumben nih, Shin-chan!"

"Bukan apa apa, nanodayo. Hanya saja nanti malam kau harus menemaniku melakukan riset. Aku tidak mau Asistenku menjadi tidak fokus karena mengantuk, nodayo."

Lagi lagi Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya yang menurut Takao sudah tepat pada tempatnya. Mungkin pengganti tersipu malu ala ala shoujo manga.

"Ciiie Shin-chan! Hahahaha.. Ya Ok! Makasih yak!" Balas Takao namun tak sempat terdengar Midorima berhubung manusianya sudah keluar ruangan.

Takao mulai fokus ke layar laptopnya. Fokus ke situs yang baru saja dibukanya. Agak sedikit kaget melihat 50 postingan masuk ke situsnya. Rata rata berisi pertanyaan wajar yang jawabannya bisa Takao _copy-paste_ dari situs lain. Namun diluar itu, ada pula yang mengirimkan _artwork_ Midorima dalam berbagai ukuran, mulai dari chibi hingga SD alias Super Deformed.

Ada pula satu pertanyaan yang membuat rasa mengantuk Takao sirna seketika. Seseorang dengan identitas diri yang jujur sekali. Murasakibara Atsushi.

.

.

.

 _Mengapa harga Umaiubo dan Cheetoz naik?_

 _Murasakibara Atsushi, 16 tahun - Yosen._

.

.

.

Belum sempat mengetik balasan saja Takao sudah mulai berpikir. Mengapa siswa dari sekolah yang terkenal kaya raya bergaya Eropa bisa bisanya mempersoalkan masalah kenaikan harga jajan? Harusnya bagi siswa yang terkenal kaya kaya, kenaikan harga Umaiubo itu terasa sesepele kenaikan harga permen Mintz.

Sambil menyeruput kopi bak sesosok jurnalis, Takao membalas pesan pesan di situsnya satu persatu. Serta menyimpan pertanyaan unik soal kenaikan harga Umaiubo untuk dijawab nanti selepas melakukan riset bersama Midorima.

.

.

.

"Atsushi, lihat! Dokter Midorima membalas pesanmu!"

"Hee.. Sini lihat.." Murasakibara malas meraih ponsel kakak kelasnya yang bernama Himuro Tatsuya. Mencermati beberapa paragraf yang tertera disana.

.

.

.

Selamat malam menjelang pagi, Adik Murasakibara.

Maaf pesan Adik baru bisa saya balas saat ini pada pukul 01.00 dini hari. Hal tersebut diakibatkan oleh aktifitas saya yang belum tuntas bersama asisten saya.

Jadi, berdasarkan diskusi saya bersama asisten saya, pertanyaan Adik disebabkan oleh beberapa perkara yang akan kita bahas pada diskusi kali ini.

Pertama karena kurs Dollar terhadap Rupiah.

Adik pasti tahu kondisi perekonomian di negara kita saat ini. Dimana perekonomian kita tengah merosot tajam, jatuh, merangkak, merayap, susah sekali move on seperti baru saja diputus kekasih pujaan hati. Dalam kondisi terpuruk, seterpuruk melihat mantan sudah menggandeng gebetan, pasti diikuti dampak harga barang pokok yang mengalami kenaikan tajam yang biasanya tidak diimbangi dengan kemampuan daya beli masyarakat.

Apakah Umaiubo termasuk? Apakah Cheetoz termasuk? Apakah Taro dan Chitato juga termasuk? Sudah pasti. Terutama soal Umaiubo dan Chhetoz. Baru baru ini saya dengar bahwa kurs Dollar terhadap Rupiah mencapai Rp. 14.045,00. Merasa tidak asing? Ya, meskipun kita bukan berasal dari kalangan yang ahli di bidang valas, namun setidaknya kita tahu bahwa angka yang barusan saya sebutkan adalah angka _delivery service_ dari Maji Donald. Yang berarti sedikit banyak telah membuat Umaiubo cemburu, panas, kokoronya berasap hingga berujung menaikkan harga jual.

Solusi dari saya, Adik Murasakibara hendaknya mengurangi menyemil Umaiubo tiap hari. Beralihlah ke Beng Beng atau Momogi yang tidak menaikkan harga jual. Ya meskipun ukurannya agak dikurangi tapi yang penting harganya tidak menyerupai ABG labil yang selfie setiap hari.

Atau Adik Murasakibara lebih baik menyemil bakwan dari kantin sekolah saja. Lebih hemat, lebih mengenyangkan, dan lebih menyenangkan. Apalagi bakwan di kantin sekolah biasanya enak dan nikmat.

Yang kedua karena Adik Murasakibara tidak tinggal di pulau jawa.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa harga barang pokok di luar pulau Jawa memiliki perbedaan yang cukup signifikan apabila dibandingkan dengan harga barang pokok yang beredar di pulau Jawa. Bagi saya pribadi hal ini cukup tidak adil. Kokoro saya bahkan sering nyut nyutan melihat harga yang tertera pada sebuah kemasan yang menunjukkan perbedaan harga. Sebagai contoh adalah majalah Bobo. Apakah warga di pulau Jawa terlalu sering berdemo turun ke jalan hingga pemerintah mau tak mau harus menurunkan harga? Saya pikir hal tersebut masih menjadi sebuah misteri antara pemerintah dan masyarakat.

Namun jelas hal tersebut memicu kita untuk lebih berhemat dan bekerja keras. Adik Murasakibara pun sudah pasti harus berhemat. Meski Yosen punya asrama lelaki dimana sandang pangan dijamin pihak sekolah, namun hal tersebut tidak lantas membuat Adik Murasakibara boleh menjadi ladur alias laki durhaka dengan jajan sana jajan sini seenak jidat.

Saya tahu Adik tengah berpikir 'uang, uang siapa? Masalah buat lo?', ya memang hak Adik untuk jajan apapun yang Adik mau. Namun apabila sudah dikehendaki, ya jangan mengeluhkan soal kenaikan harga Umaiubo. Be gentle and just pull the sun into your heart!

Solusi dari saya, sebaiknya Adik Murasakibara segera beresi celana Adik yang masih berceceran di kamar, masukkan koper, jangan lupa bawa sikat gigi, sabun mandi, kekasih hati dan lekas bergegas menuju Kantor Dinas Transmigrasi terdekat di kota Adik untuk ikut transmigrasi kloter kedua atau ketiga menuju pulau Jawa.

Dijamin hidup Adik disana makin merdeka bin jaya dengan harga harga yang terjangkau bin ekonomis. Adik tidak perlu khawatir soal tempat bernaung karena Bibi saya membuka bisnis kos kosan Mahasiswa di sekitaran jalur pantai selatan dimana antara supir bus dan pembalap liar ala Tokyo Drift bagai tiada kasta. Tapi saya tidak sarankan Adik untuk ikut berkejaran via kendaraan, terlalu riskan.

Dan yang menjadi penyebab permasalahan terkahir adalah adanya produk pesaing.

Baru baru ini saya merewatch serial Gintama, saya menemukan fakta bahwa Katsura Zura diangkat sebagai maskot makanan ringan Nmaiubo, menemani Takasugi sebagai maskotnya Yakulk dan Kurokono Tasuke sebagai maskotnya Pokkari. Nampaknya Umaiubo yang melihat produknya dijiplak, disaingi oleh produk serupa bernama Nmaiubo pasti mau tak mau terbakar juga. Ibarat Umaiubo adalah api kecil yang menari nari dengan unyunya, maka sebut saja Nmaiubo adalah kerosin. Kerosin dan api itu klop. Cocok secocok mantan ngajak balikan.

Maka jangan heran ataupun kaget apabila Umaiubo menaikkan harga jual demi usaha menjegal produk saingan. Hal tersebut jelas masih waras dan masih wajar. Yang tidak waras adalah fans yang menolak rivalitas dan persaingan secara sah dan sehat wal afiat.

Solusi dari saya, Adik Murasakibara boleh setia namun tersakiti dan menjadi maso dengan bertahan pada Umaiubo, akan tetapi tidak najis juga mempertimbangkan move on ke Oreo atau Nmaiubo. Semua sah dan hukumnya sunah. Karena menurut spekulasi saya, jelas sekali yang namanya kesetiaan itu indah tiada duanya. Namun mencoba hal baru juga merupakan pengalaman serta pelajaran hidup yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Semuanya baik dan Adik Murasakibara boleh pilih yang mana saja selama Adik tidak merasa dirugikan.

Sesungguhnya, inti dari solusi yang saya berikan dalam diskusi kita kali ini adalah berhemat, berjuang, dan bekerja keras. Agak agak menyerupai jargon Shounen Jump. Namun memang itulah tujuan utamanya. Memotivasi kita untuk berhemat, berjuang, dan bekerja keras demi tuntutan hidup yang semakin berat dari waktu ke waktu, ya salah satunya kenaikan harga Umaiubo. Itu hanya mewakili salah satu dari sekian perkara saja. Dan seperti yang kita ketahui, di luar sana pun banyak kasus serupa yang melanda barang barang yang lebih diperlukan seperti sembako misalnya.

Menyikapi kasus seperti ini, hendaknya Adik Murasakibara bisa melihat sisi positif yang terkandung di dalamnya. Berpikir jernih dan menjadikan kenaikan harga Umaiubo serta Cheetoz sebagai pemicu semangat dalam berhemat serta mengelola pengeluaran dengan lebih bijaksana dan berhati hati.

Baiklah, saya rasa saran dari saya sudah cukup untuk Adik renungkan. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan. Oh iya, nanti saya kirimi alamat saya kalau Adik Murasakibara ingin berterimakasih dengan mengirimkan stok Cheetoz ataupun Umaiubo untuk sebulan.

Be gentle and just pull the sun into your heart!

Salam hemat,

Midorima Shintarou.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Atsushi?"

"Murochin.. belikan Umaiubo untukku ya.."

Murasakibara nampak memelas.

"Kau tidak belajar sesuatu dari saran Dokter Midorima?"

"Dokter Midorima bilang aku harus berhemat. Jadi, tolong ya Murochin.."

Himuro menghela nafas. Kemudian tertawa tulus ikhlas sambil menepuk puncak kepala Murasakibara.

"Nanti aku jadi pacar Murochin deh.. Tolong ya Murochin."

Senyuman tulus Himuro digantikan oleh ekspresi _shock_ yang mencengangkan.

"Baiklah. Berapa yang kau mau?"

Lalu nampaknya benih cinta bersemi disebabkan oleh kenaikan harga Umaiubo.

*SUICCHON*

Lelaki berambut biru muda itu sungguh lah mungil nan menggemaskan. Namun siapa sangka ia pernah dicampakkan partner yang ia anggap sebagai cahayanya? Siapa sangka perjuangan mengalahkan rekan rekannya dulu terasa seberat memanjat ke dirgantara? Siapa sangka ia bisa tersenyum namun kokoronya perih melihat cahaya barunya bersama cahaya lamanya? Jelas, hidupnya keras penuh perjuangan.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan pojok :

Halo! Halo! Kembali lagi dengan Suicchon di chapter 4.

Chapter kali ini terasa asdfghjkl. Plis saya ngga tahu soal perekonomian rakyat sehingga saya meraba raba saja dalam menjawabnya XD

Lalu setelah semua member Kiseki No Sedai lengkap berkonsultasi, saya berniat membuat beberapa chapter lanjutan tapi saya macet ide. XD

/curhatdia

Boleh lhoh yang mau konsultasi ke Dokter Midorima XD nanti akan dijawab om Takao. Dengan syarat harus pertanyaan yang gokil segokil gokilnya.

/cieiklan!

Ok. Sekian dari saya.

Salam untuk kalian semua dan kapten wanita di luar sana andai kau baca.

SUICCHON.


	5. Chapter 5 - Kuroko Tetsuya

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), serta OOC. Harap berhati hati apabila menemui kriteria yang sudah saya sebutkan.

*SUICCHON*

Takao suntuk!

Sesuntuk suntuknya manusia di dunia saat ini adalah Takao. Ia sungguh bosan. Pasalnya Midorima tiba tiba bertitah agar Takao menjaga apotek besutan mereka berdua yang dinamai 'Kazunari Maju Lancar', sementara dirinya tengah seminar dan _outbond_ di kawasan pegunungan bersama rekan rekan se profesi sesama dokter. Takao ditinggal bersenang senang. Bukannya ikut senang, Takao berang bukan kepalang.

Akhirnya, dengan membawa serta segala perasaan eneg terhadap Midorima, Takao nekat menggantungkan jas putih kebesarannya lalu melenggang pergi. Para perawat bertanya kemana gerangan Takao akan melenggang. Sambil tersenyum dengan senyuman irit bagai motor matic injeksi diisi bensin premium, Takao menjawab ringan tanpa dosa dengan satu kata sejuta makna.

Mangkal.

Semata tujuannya hanya ke taman pusat kota. Dimana Takao bisa menemukan banyak hiburan disana. Seperti misalnya Takao yang selalu asyik saja menyaksikan hiburan berupa 2 preman yang saling berkejaran. Salah satunya adalah preman unik yang mengenakan setelan bartender dan mengangkat _vending machine_ untuk dilemparkan pada mangsanya. Orang bilang dia _debt collector_. Namun di mata Takao tak lebih dari seorang preman.

Namun tak sesuai dugaan. Taman pusat kota tak nampak ramai seperti biasanya. Hanya ada beberapa pasang anak SMA yang memadu kasih sambil menikmati kue, beberapa lansia yang bermain catur, sepasang anak muda yang bermain basket, serta siswa SMA berambut biru muda yang duduk di spot kesukaan Takao. Nampak merenung.

"Coklat dik?" Tawar Takao sambil menyodorkan coklat Silver King Chunky Bar yang rela Takao bagi pada si bocah SMA agar bisa dinikmati bersama sambil duduk duduk ceria.

"Makasih Om, tapi saya sukanya vanilla." Tolaknya halus.

"Oh ya sudah. Kalau saya sukanya wanita."

Si bocah biru menatap Takao dengan tatapan datar. Namun Takao mengartikan tatapannya seolah berkata 'garing om'.

"Om bahagia ya sepertinya."

Takao serasa ingin berteriak 'bahagia dengkulmu?' tapi malu.

"Yah bahagia ataupun tidak, yang penting menikmati hidup dalam kondisi apapun."

"Hidup itu keras ya Om."

Anak biru itu nampak mendesah lelah. Takao jadi agak sedikit prihatin.

"Kalau kamu menganggap hidup itu keras karena dunia keras terhadapmu, maka tunjukan seberapa keras anu kamu pada dunia ini." Ucap Takao sambil mengunyah coklatnya yang entah mengapa terasa dipenuhi kacang medey.

Sementara bocah biru itu terdiam. Takao sih mengasumsikan anak itu tengah mencari salurnya antara dunia dan kata 'anu' yang sarat ambigu.

"Hidup itu seperti diperkosa dik. Kalau bisa melawan, lawanlah. Kalau tidak bisa ya nikmati saja. Tinggal kamu tipe yang mana. Kalau mau melawan ya tunjukkan seberapa keras anu kamu." Lanjut Takao ketika anak itu tak kunjung memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Sudah lah, Om. Saya tidak bicara dengan om om asing yang mesum."

Takao sweatdrop sebesar nuklir.

"Maksud Om begini, dik. Anu itu kan terdiri dari 3 huruf. Satu huruf konsonan yang diapit oleh dua huruf vokal. Masing masing huruf mewakili elemen elemen penting kalau kamu mau hidup enak. 'A' yang paling pertama dalam 'Anu' adalah Aksi."

"Maksudnya bagaimana, Om?"

Bocah biru itu nampak tertarik pada argumen Takao.

"Hidup itu harus dipenuhi aksi. Adik kalau mau menjadikan hidup ini enak pun kalau tidak mau beraksi ya sama saja bohong. Dasar dari kehidupan yang kita jalani adalah aksi. Dimana ada aksi, disitu sebuah kehidupan akan terus berlangsung. Bayangkan saja proses pembuahan tidak ada aksi, bagaimana jadinya?" Takao mencoba membuat komunikasinya menghasilkan sebuah timbal balik.

"Ya jadi tidak ada anak dikandung badan kan, Om?"

Takao menggeleng serius sekali. Menampik jawaban si anak yang sesungguhnya sudah benar adanya.

"Salah. Jadi tidak ada JAV, dik. Anyway oshi saya Tsubasa Amami."

"Oh."

Anak di samping Takao diam. Merasa obrolan ini agak percuma kalau terus berpusar pada proses pembuahan maupun bintang JAV sengetop Tsubasa Amami.

"Lanjut tidak, dik?" Tawar Takao.

"Boleh, Om."

"Ya jadi aksi itu memang penting. Berpikir juga penting, dik. Namun berpikir saja tanpa direalisasikan dengan aksi, jadinya apa? Tidak ada hasilnya juga kan?"

Anak berambut biru muda itu terdiam. Nampaknya tengah berpikir dan mencerna sesuatu. Takao melihatnya sebagai kesempatan untuk melanjutkan argumennya.

"Tapi sering sering sih kebanyakan aksi, kebanyakan gaya terus malah gagal. Ye gak?"

"Iya, Om. Kayak saya. Susah susah membuktikan ke kawan saya kalau saya lebih hebat, eh gagal juga."

"Nah kalau begitu, pakai huruf 'N', dik. Kan 'anu' masih punya dua huruf."

Anak disamping Takao mengerjapkan matanya. Kepo.

"Yang 'N' apa, Om?"

"Niat. Perkuat lagi niatmu dalam melakukan aksi. Sering kita sudah melakukan aksi namun gagal gara gara kita niatnya kurang. Istilahnya sih kurang diniati dari hati. Hasilnya sudah bisa diduga. Jadi nanggung. Meski selesai pun tidak akan sempurna."

"Iya, Om. Seringnya sih begitu. Tapi kata Om tadi, kalau aksi itu poros kehidupan, niat itu apanya?"

Takao memejamkan matanya. Nampak berpikir keras. Anak disampingnya terus menunggu. Bersiap menyimak apa yang akan jadi jawaban Takao.

"Kalau di kincir air, aksi itu kincirnya sedangkan niat itu airnya. Kalau di JAV, niat itu pelakunya sedangkan aksi itu adegan coblosannya. Bisa membayangkan?"

"Bisa, Om."

"Niat itu yang membuat segala sesuatunya akan berjalan."

Anak biru itu mendongak. Menerawang ke angkasa. Takao mengikutinya sambil mengunyah coklatnya yang tinggal beberapa gigitan saja.

"Om. Kadang kalau niatnya kurang kuat, mau melakukan aksi jadi malas ujung ujungnya hasilnya tidak maksimal."

Takao mengangguk. Sekali dua kali menjilati jari jarinya yang berlumur coklat.

"Niat itu ternyata penting banget ya Om."

"Nah itu tahu kamu dik. Bahkan beberapa orang bilang kalau melakukan sesuatu tapi tidak didasari niat sama saja percuma. Tidak mau kan kalau susah susah dijalani tapi jadi sia sia gara gara tidak niat?"

"Iya, Om. Tapi kenapa ya Om, sudah niat sudah pakai aksi tapi tetap saja gagal?" Desahan berat bak meratap terdengar berasal dari manusia yang duduk di samping Takao.

"Ya jadi begini dik. Yang tadi Om bilang kan tunjukkan seberapa keras 'anu' kamu. Makanya kamu harus keras dalam aksi, keras dalam niat juga. Kalau dua huruf itu tidak berjalan sesuai apa yang kamu rencanakan, setidaknya kan masih ada satu huruf tersisa."

"'U' kan, Om?"

"Ya."

Takao menghadapkan tubuhnya ke anak yang duduk disampingnya. Fokus memberikan wejangan terakhir pada si anak yang galau soal kehidupan.

"Ya. 'U' mewakili upaya maupun usaha. Karena merupakan alfabet terakhir dan sebagai final, maka huruf 'U' ini harus kamu jalankan dengan benar benar maksimal. Ada kalanya hal hal yang kita perjuangkan tidak berjalan mulus. Ya gagal lah, ya malas melanjutkan lah, banyak kendala bisa juga. Namun itu semua dikarenakan faktor 'anu' tanpa huruf 'u'. Tidak sempurna. Nah terutama keinginan yang butuh usaha keras biasanya yang cepat gagal atau malah berkali kali tidak berhasil. Lha yang gampang gampang kayak bikin anak aja nggak bisa sekali coba, apa lagi yang levelnya seberat otaku henshin jadi riajuu?"

Anak itu lagi lagi terdiam. Setuju dengan argumen Takao.

"Saya kira usaha ini lebih seperti faktor kunci keberhasilan dalam hidup enak."

Bocah biru itu menambahkan penalarannya. Takao mengangguk mantap.

"Benar. Memang upaya itu kuncinya. Tapi kalau kunci saja tanpa ada pintu, kamu mau membuka apaan? Pintu itu bukan rok waifu, dik. Butuh kunci untuk dibuka, bukannya butuh angin untuk menerbangkan agar bisa diintip pantsunya. Kamu butuh kunci, tapi juga ciptakan dulu pintumu agar bisa kamu buka dan masuk ke ruangan dimana disana ada hidup enak menanti."

Takao membenarkan posisi duduknya menjadi menyender ke kursi taman sambil menerawang ke angkasa. Mengingat serta mawas diri terhadap kehidupannya selama ini yang mana terbilang biasa biasa saja. Takutnya ia sok sokan bijaksana memberikan wejangan pada ABG yang galau soal jati diri, namun ia sendiri tidak mengaplikasikannya dalam kehidupan.

"Kalau masih gagal bagaimana, Om?"

"Ya tetap berusaha. Keraskan lagi anu kamu. Lebih keras dan lebih keras lagi. Biar nanti gampang masuknya."

Anak yang ikut ikutan bersandar itu tidak tersenyum maupun berekspresi apapun. Takao sedikit curiga jangan jangan bocah disampingnya ini disfungsi emosi atau bagaimana.

"Saya kira situ cuma om om madesu yang mesum. Ternyata Om cukup bijak juga ya."

Takao menyeringai songong. Ah. Sudah ia duga ia memang tampan dan bijaksana.

"Ya, Om kan memang bijak bawaan lahir, dik. Jarang lho menemukan orang seperti om ini."

Hening.

"Om."

"Ya, dik?"

"Om sudah menunjukkan pada dunia seberapa keras anu om?"

Takao hampir saja tersedak ludahnya sendiri saat ditanyai pertanyaan se blak blakan tadi. Takao mau menjawab apa?! Seberapa keras 'anu'-nya kan hanya ia tunjukkan pada Midorima, bukan kepada dunia.

"Ehm."

Berdehem dulu lah. Agar canggungnya sedikit hilang.

"Errrr.. sepertinya tadi om bilang bahwa ada 2 tipe manusia di dunia ini. Yang menikmati saat diperkosa dan yang melawan saat diperkosa. Om itu tipe yang pertama, dik. Dulu sih sudah menunjukkan 'anu' tapi seiring waktu om berubah jadi tipe yang lebih menikati saat diperkosa."

Takao canggung gila. Tangannya menggaruk garuk rambut padahal tidak gatal.

"Om maso?"

Lagi lagi bocah itu bertanya blak blakan.

"He? Y-ya.. ya gitu deh."

Lalu keduanya terdiam. Memandang langit yang mulai berwarna lembayung senja. Obrolan keduanya nampak berhenti di sana.

"Om lihat dua orang yang one on one di sebelah sana?"

Takao mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk bocah itu. Ada 2 orang anak muda yang saling one on one di lapangan basket di pinggir taman. Takao sampai hafal sekali siapa mereka. Itu si Daiki dan kecengannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Itu hasil kegagalan 'anu' saya yang tidak keras, Om."

Iseng Takao memalingkan pandangan dari arah lapangan di mana mereka one on one ke bocah di sampingnya. Anak itu memandang dua lelaki yang saling berkejaran dengan tatapan sendu yang luar biasa. Daripada dibilang sendu, lebih cocok dikatakan nestapa dan merana.

Takao langsung tanggap. Rupanya pernah ada jalinan cinta antar pria bermotifkan bangun segitiga diantara mereka.

"Mereka pasti punya 'anu' yang lebih keras dari 'anu' kamu, dik." Takao membalas sembari mengingat ingat ia pernah tahu bagaimana kisah keduanya sebelum bersama.

"Ya, Om. Sekarang sih saya sudah ikhlas. 'Anu' saya tidak ada apa apanya dibanding mereka."

Lalu hening lagi.

"Om."

"Hah?"

"Om suka es krim?"

"Suka. Rasa stroberi apalagi."

Anak itu bangkit. Meninggalkan Takao bersama langit yang sudah berubah gelap. Takao suntuk lagi. Dalam jangkauan matanya hanya ada sepasang lelaki yang sibuk one on one, dan lelaki pirang yang nampak seperti orang hilang namun auranya cemerlang.

Angin malam berhembus pelan. Dingin terasa menyentuh kulit Takao yang hanya berbalut kaos bertuliskan 'Oppai is Justice' berwarna oranye.

Rencananya malam ini ia tidak akan kembali ke klinik maupun ke rumah sakit. Apalagi ke apotek. Malas lah pokoknya. Lagipula kan tidak ada Midorima. Tidak ada Midorima sama saja hampa. Ya syudah lah. Main gaple saja bersama Otsubo atau duel Yu-Gi bersama Miyaji. Cupu cupu begitu Takao itu _duelis_ lho. _Deck_ nya saja sampai dinamai karakter favorit.

"Om."

"Hah? Eh! Bangke! Jangan bikin kaget dong, dik."

"Saya dari tadi sudah disini, Om."

Takao jelas kaget sekali tiba tiba ada bocah biru yang sudah duduk di sampingnya. Tangannya masing masing membawa cone es krim Cornetto.

"Om yang stroberi."

"Wew. Makasih ya dik."

"Justru saya yang berterimakasih, Om."

Baru sekali itu. Sekali itu Takao melihat bocah biru itu tersenyum. Manis dan menyejukkan.

Dari kejauhan lelaki pirang yang Takao sangka orang hilang tadi berlari tergopoh gopoh mendatangi mereka berdua sambil memanggil 'Kurokocchi'. Hingga kemudian bocah biru yang dipanggil 'Kurokocchi' ini dipeluk. Erat, erat sekali sepertinya. Ah, satu lagi lelaki yang terindikasi homo.

"Lepas, Kise-kun."

"Sudah sore ssu. Ayo pulang."

"Nanti. Es krimku belum habis."

Takao tersenyum dalam hati. Anak ini meskipun gagal dalam meraih cinta, hidupnya pun keras, setidaknya ada orang yang tulus menyukainya. Takao bisa lihat itu dari pancaran matanya.

Dibanding Takao. Takao tidak ada apa apanya. Cintanya pada Midorima saja tidak bisa bertepuk tangan. Apalagi sampai tulus ikhlas dicintai Midorima. Mustahil semustahil Seo Yuzuki berubah jadi sefeminim dewi.

"Takao."

Merasa dipanggil, Takao menoleh semangat sekali. Dari suaranya sepertinya orang yang familiar.

Benar. Ada Midorima disana. Di kejauhan sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menenteng jas kebesaran profesi mereka yang berwarna putih.

"Shin-chan!"

"Ayo kembali, Takao." Ajak Midorima sambil menyodorkan jas lab ke Takao.

"Ahahahah.. Aku tunggu lama banget lho, Shin-chan!"

"Memangnya aku mau menjemputmu? Jangan pede, nanodayo."

Takao lagi lagi tertawa.

Ia pakai jasnya setelah menghabiskan cone es krimnya bak anak SD. Keduanya pergi dari sana setelah Takao pamit pada si anak biru dan mengucapkan terimakasih sudah mau menemani Takao mengobrol serta es krim stroberinya.

"Kurokocchi kenal dia?"

"Tidak. Tapi tadi yang berkacamata memanggilnya 'Takao'".

"Kukira namanya Midorima shintarou ssu. Jas labnya tadi tertulis 'Midorima Shintarou' ssu."

Mereka berdua terdiam. Fokus pada punggung kedua orang yang perlahan hilang di kegelapan malam.

"Terlihat seperti om om yang bahagia ssu."

Anak yang dipanggil 'Kurokocchi' itu tersenyum. Lebih lebar dan lebih tulus ikhlas dari senyuman yang sebelumnya.

"Ya. Dia memang om om yang bahagia, Kise-kun..."

*SUICCHON*

"Kenapa ya aku sering dibilang cantik?"

Namanya Kise. Model yang digadang gadang fansnya segudang.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan pojok :

Wow. Ngga nyangka udah sampai ke chapter 5. Padahal kemarin bawaanya males melulu mau bikin chapter 5. XD

Di chapter kali ini sih saya mengubah format konsultasinya menjadi konsultasi langsung. Perbedaannya besar kah? O.o ah yang penting Om Takao tetap membagi kebijaksanaannya lah. XD

Jugaaaa terimakasih banyaaak pada Shiznami, Kayuyu, Kim Victoria, Maccaron Waffle, Maichiro Yuu, serta semua guest yang sudah bersedia curhat ke Om Takao dan rela curhatannya dipakai sebagai ide chapter selanjutnya.

/woiwoi

Masih Open P.O!

/dikiralapak?

Masih buka jasa lho. Om Takao siap menjawab pertanyaan yang masuk. Dengan syarat pertanyaan harus gokil segokil gokilnya. Tidak melayani pertanyaan selevel 'bagaimana cara berhenti merokok?' Serta 'bagaimana membuat telur rebus?' XD

Oke.

Salam untuk kalian semua dan kapten wanita di seberang sana kalau kau baca.

SUICCHON


	6. Chapter 6 - Kise Ryouta

Warning : masih seperti chapter lalu. Mengandung typo, Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan, OOC dan makhluk makhluk siluman penulisan lainnya.

*SUICCHON*

Takao hari ini bangun siang. Terbangun di meja kerjanya di kliniknya Midorima dengan berbalutkan jas lab warna putih. Takao memakainya semalaman karena udaranya dingin tak terperi. Ia sempat komplain soal betapa dinginnya semalam serta mempertanyakan apakah Midorima tidak kedinginan hanya memakai kaos bertuliskan 'JKT48' saja. Namun nyatanya pagi ini ia baru sadar bahwa jasnya ia gantungkan di rumah sakit kemarin ketika ia hendak mangkal. Lantas Takao dibuat bertanya tanya, ini jas siapa? O, rupanya milik Midorima. Pantas saja sangat beraroma.

Lalu Takao tersenyum makmur. Satu langkah kecil untuk menciptakan peradaban generasi keluarga Midorima yang disilangkan dengan gen Takao. Asek asek jos.

Namun rupanya lelaki yang Takao idamkan sebagai rekan berjuang melewati derasnya arus kehidupan itu sedang tidak berada satu atap dengan Takao. Entah pergi kemana. Takao ditinggal begitu saja. Takao lalu tersenyum getir getir kecut dan agak tidak ikhlas. Merasa seperti wanita simpanan yang mana baru ditinggalkan seusai praktek anuan semalaman hingga mencapai titik kepuasan. Ya syudah. Takao mencoba aku rapopo. Berusaha tetap setrong.

Nah.

Mumpung kliniknya Midorima sedang tutup berhubung ini hari ahad, Takao ingin bersantai santai dahulu. Minum kopi panas rasa kacang karibia sambil melancong ke game Kapal Collection atau biasa disebut Kancolle. Lumayan lah bisa memreteli busana kapal kapal unyuk sebagai media penyedap mata kala mata Takao terasa sepat melihat perawat perawat yang sok sokan akrab dengan Midorima. Yah meski Takao orientasinya menikung tajam ia masih senang melihat tubuh wanita. 2D sekalipun.

Takao sebenarnya bisa saja menggrepe pedang pedang tampan, tapi Takao merasa tidak tertarik. Rasanya kurang pas menggrepe lelaki. Aneh saja. Serasa menghianati Midorima dan pedang favoritnya yaitu Munechika dan Ookurikara. Disamping itu, cintanya pada pedang hanya berlabuh pada Munechika seorang. Sedangkan di Kancolle ia bisa mendua atau mentiga dengan entah itu Shimakaze, Kongou, Ryujou, atau kapal lain yang dapat ia lucuti busananya.

Malang semalang angka tiga belas, rupanya laptop Takao habis dayanya sehingga tidak bisa ia fungsikan secepatnya sebagai obat mala rindu pada Kongou. Terpaksa ia harus sedikit bersabar sambil makan sereal Choco Crunch dan minum kopi panas disertai tayangan TV untuk menunggu dayanya paling tidak terisi separo.

"Mas Kise pernah ditolak cewek nggak?"

Lelaki yang sekilas nampak bagai madesu level pro dengan kaos singlet dan celana kolor pendek warna hijau yang tengah duduk di kursi kecil depan TV itu terlonjak kaget. Apa pula yang mengakibatkan Takao kaget seperti itu?

Adalah seorang remaja tampan. Tampan dan pirang dengan senyuman cemerlang. Bukan masalah tampannya yang membikin si asisten dokter kaget. Pasalnya, acara bertajuk gosip gosipan berjudul 'SILET' dengan pembawa acara alay bukan main itu tengah mewawancarai seorang remaja yang sepertinya Takao kenal. Minimal pernah Takao lihat entah dimana. Pers memanggil namanya 'Kise'.

"Mas Kise sekarang lagi deket sama siapa, mas?"

"Mas Kise tipe ceweknya yang seperti apa sih?"

Begitu sadar siapa itu Kise, Takao hampir saja terjungkal dari kursi kecilnya yang sesungguhnya berbentuk kepala kodok berwarna hijau. Itu lelaki pirang yang Takao sangka orang hilang kemarin sore!

Ya shallam.

Takao hilang ke dimensi mana selama ini hingga tak mengenal siapa itu Kise? Mungkinkah streamingan anime, download BD BluRay anime, berburu berita waifu hingga menstalker Midorima sudah mematikan jaringan informasinya soal selebriti dalam negeri?

"Ah kalau masalah seperti itu aku tidak terlalu memikirkannya, ssu."

Si pirang Kise menjawab santai sambil tertawa ceria.

Takao yang mendengar pertanyaan itu kontan memajukan kursi kodoknya hingga hanya berjarak sekitar 30cm dari layar kaca.

"Humuan mana ada yang terpikat sama wanita! Ye gak, Mas Kise?" Takao entah mengapa gemas sendiri sambil menabok nabok layar kaca milik Midorima.

"Jangan jangan Mas Kise lagi bermasalah sama wanita ya?" Model itu lagi lagi tertawa riang.

"Nggak, ssu."

"Masalah apa, Mas? Kalau ada masalah, sini cerita ke pers."

"Noooo! Sekarang kalau ada masalah sih saya bakalan cerita ke dokter Midorima."

Pers mendadak bersuara riuh. Takao heboh sendiri kali ini. Antara kepo tingkat dewa dan cemburu berat karena menduga duga ada relasi apa antara Midorima dan si pria dalam layar kaca.

"Siapa itu Midorima?"

Model itu nampak yakin sebelum menjawab.

"Dokter gaul yang paham masalah anak muda sepertiku ini, ssu. Barusan aku konsultasi ke dia via internet."

Jeda 3 detik itu terlalu banyak. Barangkali tidak sampai 3 detik setelah pernyataan Kise dilontarkan, Takao sudah bangkit dan berlari menuju laptopnya. Kursi kecilnya yang berbentuk kepala kodok warna hijau bahkan sampai terbalik gara gara Takao terlampau bersemangat. Ini keadaan darurat. Persetan dengan kursi kodok ataupun Kancolle yang tak jadi dimainkan.

Firasat takao tidak meleset.

Ada satu problem yang masuk ke situsnya. Dengan username 'K1S3' dan foto profil lelaki pirang tengah mendribel bola basket.

 _'Kenapa ya saya sering dibilang cantik padahal laki? Jadi pengen nangis nih. Butuh saran dong dok.'_

 _K1S3 - 17 tahun, Hey Say Jump Agency._

Takao meneguk ludah.

Plis ini postingan macam apa? Takao jadi berpikir, ini postingan model yang digadang gadang fansnya segudang atau postingan kemarahan moefikasi pantsu crossdresser motif keroppi berenda?

Meski KISE dan K1S3 itu mirip, namun Takao tak yakin K1S3 yang ini adalah KISE yang itu. Alaynya ampun ampunan, men!

Takao coba buka komentar di postingan Kise yang sudah mencapai 500 komentar lebih itu. Rata rata membully atau tidak percaya bahwa ini si model Kise. Takao pun galaunya bukan mainan. Mau dibalas di forum setempat, takut mencemarkan nama baik si model. Ya andai saja itu benar benar original Kise Ryota yang ada di TV. Meski Takao ragu bahwa si pemosting adalah Kise original dan bukan kawe kawean, Takao tak ingin mengambil resiko. Bisa 'medey' keadaan mentalnya nanti kalau sampai terjadi kondisi diluar nalar.

Takao mantap hati, yakin mental. Sudah diputuskan.

Ia beralih dari laptopnya ke secarik kertas tak terpakai yang asal saja ia tarik dari meja kerja Midorima. Nampaknya kertas tersebut merupakan surat dokter yang berketerangan hamil 6 minggu dengan kolom nama belum diisi namun sudah ditandatangani. Kesalahan yang cukup fatal bagi seorang dokter. Ah peduli amat ah.

Pelan tapi pasti Takao menulis via tangan.

.

.

.

Halo adik K1S3, atau lebih baik saya panggil Kise saja? Siapa tahu kamu benar benar model yang sekarang ini sedang saya lihat di layar kaca. Andaikata bukan, mari ngopi bersama sambil nyemil donat di villa saya di daerah puncak. Kita bicarakan soal kasus penipuanmu.

Saya sudah baca apa yang mengganjal dan menjadikan pemicu kegalauan Adik Kise sehingga mengirim surat ekektronik pada saya. Saya mudah saja membalasnya pada forum setempat. Namun tentu saja hal tersebut akan menyalahi ideologi saya sebagai 'man who pull the sun into his heart'.

Selanjutnya mari kita bahas fokus permasalahan Adik pada selembar kertas tak berarti ini.

Harap dicamkan.

Mungkin saja yang dimaksud cantik itu adalah kerupawanan yang tidak dipoles dengan benar. Zaman sekarang adalah zaman kerancuan. Dimana trap sejenis Kenjirou Hato dan Hideyoshi lebih memukau, dimana seutas tali penopang oppai dihargai mahal, dimana pamor pendidik tunas bangsa sudah turun dan tergantikan seekor gurita. Maka tak heran jika banyak yang mengartikan cantik dan tampan itu sebelas dua belas. Apalagi kalau yang bilang abang abang kacangan. Waspadai, jangan jangan dia pedobear loli hunter. Ya meskipun melihat dari postur tubuh Adik, Adik tak bisa disebut loli lagi. Yang penting waspada saja. Saya sudah peringatkan. Kalau ada apa apa jangan salahkan saya. Bukan tanggung jawab saya. Tapi saya ikhlas menjawab dan adik yang menanggung. Agar jadi tanggung jawab.

Boleh saja adik berang dikatai cantik. Boleh saja adik disebut sebut cantik meski berselang di selangkangan. Justru adik malahan harus menantang mereka mereka yang mengatai adik dengan sebutan cantik dengan membuktikan bahwa hati adik bisa secantik paras adik. Namun jangan lupa imbangi juga dengan perilaku sejantan bapak Ir. Soekarno. Kenapa harus bapak Ir. Soekarno? Ya karena beliau pria paling macho dalam sejarah. Maka tirulah kemachoan bapak presiden tersebut. Ingat dik, macho dan bukannya maho. Karena jelas macho dan maho itu hanya berselisih sebiji huruf.

Bapak presiden pernah berkata 'JASMERAH' yang kalau diartikan menjadi 'jangan melupakan sejarah'. Sejarah adik Kise adalah lelaki dan selamanya begitu, kecuali kalau adik mau menyalahi kodrat. Sudah takdirnya adik terlahir berbatang dan bukan berlobang. Sejarah lelaki antara lain berhubungan dengan pantsu, loli, oppai, dan bermacam hal yang tidak bisa saya rinci satu persatu. Dalam kasus menyangkut sejarah tersebut, suka kah adik dengan pantsu? Selamat, kalau iya berarti adik masih laki. Saya pribadi suka pantsu ukuran 's' dengan motif kuma-chan.

Namun kita tidak bicara soal pantsu. Kita bicara soal jati diri. Soal kararteristik.

Seperti yang kita tahu, Tuhan menciptakan beragam makhluk hidup di dunia ini. Diciptakan berpasang pasang. Antara Adam dan Hawa. Bukan Adam dan kapal ataupun hawa dan pedang. Meski saya Teitoku namun saya masih tertarik dengan makhluk Adam. Ah, maksud saya Hawa. Kabut asap disini sering bikin typo dik. Maaf ya.

Selayaknya penciptaan yang berpasang pasang tersebut, penciptaan antara satu makhluk dengan makhluk lainnya pun pasti berbeda. Sebagai contoh, saya diciptakan tampan dan menawan, adik diciptakan cantik nan menarik. Jangan takut berubah, jangan takut menjadi berbeda.

Menjadi berbeda bukan untuk bahan gunjingan para ibu ibu arisan atau menjadi bulan bulanan teman sekelas. Lebih dari itu, berbeda adalah ciri khas berbeda adalah aku, kamu, dan kita semua.

Jangan menangis, dik.

Konon katanya jika seorang lelaki menjatuhkan sebulir saja air mata kepedihan, maka tanah dimana ia berpijak akan menjadi gersang, tandus, dan kering. Saya curiga jangan jangan kasus kabut asap di daerah Borneo sejujurnya adalah ulah oknum oknum cengeng yang kerap menjatuhkan air matanya tanpa malu.

Kalau adik sudah mengerti, maka jangan menangis. Bersedih boleh saja. Namun dalam batas wajar dan waktu yang sebentar tentunya. Nantinya saya akan pinjamkan bahu saya untuk menampung air mata adik agar tidak terjatuh ke tanah.

Akan tetapi andai bahu saya terlalu tegap untuk tumpuan seorang pria cantik yang ingin menangis, nanti akan saya usahakan agar adik bisa menangis sambil memeluk lelaki unyuk yang bermata biru sebiru langit musim panas, seperti kata kebanyakan author fandom Kurobas.

Nah, saran saya, jadikan kecantikan adik Kise sebagai ciri khas. Sebagai penanda bahwa adik berbeda, sebagai senjata mencopet abang abang pangkalan, sebagai modal mencari royalti masa depan. Salah satunya modal sebagai bintang film Yaoi karena ketahuilah diluar sana banyak spesies tak terdefinisikan bernama fujo yang amat menyenangi lelaki manis untuk dipasangkan dengan lelaki tampan. Pernah dengar? Saya tidak.

Percayalah pada diri adik sendiri. Jadikan dirimu lebih dari 'Kise'. Jadikan dirimu 'K1S3' yang memiliki elemen seimbang antara abjad dan angka layaknya aljabar. Jadikan keseimbangan tersebut sebagai lambang dirimu yang berbeda. Yang menyeimbangkan lingkungan tempat kamu berada.

Lelaki sejati tak takut berbeda. Tak takut mengakui kelemahannya, dan bisa menutupi kekurangannya dengan kelebihan serta ciri khas yang ia miliki. Lelaki sejati adalah lelaki yang mengangkat pantsu dan mengembalikan kepada pemiliknya, adalah lelaki yang 'pull the sun into his heart'.

Baiklah.

Saya rasa diskusi antar lelaki kali ini cukup sampai disini. Kertasnya sudah habis dik. Sudah tidak ada tempat yang bisa saya tulisi lagi. Dan kalau kelamaan menulis saya suka alergi. Apalagi Kongou sudah menunggu saya, minta digrepe.

Nantinya surat ini akan saya kirimkan ke alamat adik. Sesudah itu mohon adik bakar surat ini sebelum terjadi keadaan yang tidak dikehendaki. Takut kena fitnah dik. Saya tidak siap, sungguh.

Just pull the sun into your heart!

Salam syantik

Dr. Midorima Shintarou.

.

.

.

Takao melipat surat yang telah ditandatangani oleh Midorima dan berketerangan hamil 6 minggu milik pasien tanpa nama itu ke dalam amplop putih. Takao celupkan jari telunjuknya ke dalam sereal sehingga basah oleh susu. Jari tersebut lalu ia balurkan ke tepian penutup amplop hingga merekatlah ketika disatukan.

Setelah tersenyum puas, mantap Takao mengetik di laptop. Menanyakan alamat agensi si model pirang.

.

.

.

"Woi Kise!"

"Hoo! Kasamatsu senpai!"

"Ada surat untukmu!"

Riang gembira Kise menerima amplop putih yang disodorkan oleh menejernya. Membukanya dengan tak sabar.

"Loh ini siapa yang hamil, ssu? Kok tidak ada namanya?"

Kasamatsu nampak tak tertarik menjawab pertanyaan Kise. Kise diabaikannya begitu saja. Pekerjaan lainnya lebih penting daripada menjawab pertanyaan Kise soal orang hamil.

Lalu tiba tiba Kise tersenyum.

Ia baca sebaliknya dengan penuh suka cita. Beberapa kali mengangguk angguk paham dan terkikik geli.

"Kasamatsu senpai, pinjam pulpen dong."

Kasamatsu menyodorkan pulpen namun tak beralih dari susunan jadwal pemotretan Kise yang terus saja ia utak atik.

"Kasamatsu senpai, tolong nanti surat ini difotokopi lima kali bolak balik terus dilaminating habis itu dipigura, ssu."

Kali ini Kasamatsu berhenti bekerja untuk memeriksa surat apa yang Kise minta gandakan lima kali itu. Belum sempat bertanya, Kise sudah keluar sambil bersenandung reffrain OST Bima Satria Garuda season pertama. Meninggalkan Kasamatsu yang melongo berat.

 _Menerangkan bahwa,_

 _Nama : Kise Ryouta_

 _Usia : 17 tahun_

 _Pekerjaan : Model_

 _Saat ini tengah hamil 6 minggu dan harus beristirahat selama 3 hari terhitung sejak hari ini._

 _Harap surat ini dipergunakan sebagaimana mestinya._

*SUICCHON*

"Takao, kita perlu bicara!"

Tiada angin, tiada hujan Midorima menarik paksa tangan Takao.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan pojok :

Selamat sore! Selamat sabtu sore alias malam minggu! Malamnya orang orang jomblo seperti Om Takao untuk berdoa agar hujan turun saja XD

Ehm.

Maaf atas keterlambatan saya update LKDM. Minggu lalu rupanya saya diharuskan masuk kerja. :v dan baru bisa hari sabtu ini.

Jadi...

Saya rasa saya belum maksimal disini. Di Chapter ini .-. Maafkan saya sekali lagi.

Oiya. Chapter depan adalah chapter final! :3 doakan saya nggak telat update lagi!

Yang masih mau konsultasi ke Om Takao, boleh lhoh.

Ok.

Bersedia untuk review tidak?

Salam untuk kalian dan kapten wanita diluar sana,

SUICCHON


	7. Chapter 7 - Pengakuan (Final)

Warning : Mengandung unsur OOC, Typo, garing, dan segala siluman dunia perfanfiksian.

*SUICCHON*

 **LAYANAN KONSULTASI DOKTER MIDORIMA - PENGAKUAN**

Takao ingat betul.

Semasa ia SMA, acara Dokter Oz itu dibawakan oleh pria tampan dengan bintang tamu tak kalah menawan. Bahasannya seputar kesehatan fisik dan penyakit penyakit yang menyertainya serta penawarnya bisa didapat dimana. Waktu itu tayangan Dokter OZ tidak tinggi ratingnya di kalangan anak anak muda seperti Takao. Entah menurut Takao letak menariknya dimana, akan tetapi anak anak remaja pada masanya nonton GGS. Ganteng Ganteng Semriwing. Kalau tidak nonton bakal dibully tidak kekinian. Persetan lah dengan kekinian kekinian. Takao tak suka. Takao sukanya jelas bermain Point Blank atau Counter Strike di warnet dekat sekolahnya.

Itu dulu.

Sejam yang lalu acara Dokter Oz dengan format terbaru sudah tayang. Pangsa pasarnya ditujukan untuk umum. Yang jadi pertanyaan, mengapa pemirsanya ibu ibu dan remaja wanita? Simpan saja rasa penasaran mengenai keberadaan _lightstick_ hijau yang dilambai lambaikan sembari teriakan yel yel menggelegar bagai halilintar yang memenuhi studio. Itu teriakan Fangirls. Fans yang menamai diri Midorimaniac akan mulai bergoyang geyal geyol kesana kemari sambil _ngechant_ sembari pembawa acaranya keluar.

Itu Dokter Oz yang tayang sekarang.

Dokter Oz format terbaru juga merupakan tayangan favorit Takao yang sudah sebulan ini menjadi seorang Madesu, maji desu. Ia dipecat dari profesinya sebagai asisten dokter. Ia tak berpekerjaan, tak berkegiatan, dan tak berpenghasilan. Mau dijuluki apa kalau bukan Om Om Madesu level pro? Maka, untuk mengisi kegiatannya yang cumaa itu itu saja, ia sempatkan nonton Dokter Oz. Yang mana pembawa acaranya adalah Dokter muda kece badai berambut hijau dan berkacamata.

Itu dokter yang selalu membuat Takao baper setiap kali ia muncul di layar kaca dalam iklan sosis yang berjargon 'Dokter Makan So nice', iklan shampoo anti ketombe maupun iklan BPJS kesehatan. Ia juga muncul dalam serial 'Tujuh Manusia Cyborg' dan sebagai pembawa acara Dokter Oz. Saking seringnya muncul dimana mana, maka sering pula Takao dibuat baper. Tiap si dokter menampakkan diri, Takao selalu makan banyak nasi. Namun kenyataan menampar Takao kejam. Ia baper dan bukannya laper.

Dokter hijau itu pulalah yang merenggut pekerjaan Takao. Memecatnya, mempurnatugaskan Takao secara sepihak. Takao sama sekali tidak diajak berkongsi terlebih dahulu. Ya syudah lah, Takao pasrah. Ia bisa apa? Bagaimanapun dokter berkacamata itu lebih berhak atas segalanya. Apa lah daya Takao yang hanya asisten? Yang hanya kawan seperjuangan semasa SMA?

Yang namanya nasi sudah menjadi bubur ya mau bagaimana lagi? Ia menanak nasi dengan terlalu banyak air. Terlalu dingin, terlalu lembek. Ibarat nasibnya adalah nasi, maka nasibnya saat ini sedang hancur. Ya andaikata jarum jam itu bisa diputar balik dan menimbulkan efek terhadap waktu yang berlalu, Takao ikhlas memutar jarum jam hingga tangannya patah untuk bisa mengembalikan waktu.

Kalau disingkat menjadi 2 kata hasilnya adalah Takao menyesal.

.

.

.

"Takao kita perlu bicara."

Midorima sore itu datang ke klinik. Takao sedang sendirian dan bermalas malasan nonton Dragon Ball ketika si pemilik klinik datang. Kebetulan sore itu adalah episodenya saat Krilin berpulang ke haribaan. Takao ikut bersedih meski poin Takao untuk ikut bersedih tidak mutu sekali.

"Ada apa, Shin-"

Belum selesai Takao menuntaskan pertanyaannya, ditariklah tangan kecil itu dari depan tv. Menuju ruang periksa pasien.

Takao tidak dapat poinnya ketika Midorima tiba tiba mengganas parasnya dengan tangan menggenggam tangan Takao keras. Ekspresinya tidak tergambarkan.

"Jelaskan, nanodayo." Perintah Midorima sambil menunjukkan ponsel androidnya yang menunjukkan header suatu situs bertuliskan 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima'. Nada bicaranya melambat 2 ketukan dengan penekanan tanpa teknik _falsetto_.

Rasa rasanya Takao ingin menyusul Krilin saat itu juga. Lebih baik berpulang ke haribaan lebih cepat daripada harus dimintai pertanggungjawaban, ditanyai atas ulah sok oke sok kecenya Takao. Beneran, Takao ingin mati saja.

"Ehm. Shin-chan, sudah berapa kali kau membuka internet minggu ini? Kalau lebih dari dua kali nanti ketiban sial lho. Heheheh.. hhahhahah." Garing sekali Takao tertawanya.

Midorima tidak ikut tertawa karena jelas baginya tidak ada yang lucu. Ia menatap Takao dengan tatapan yang sinisnsya dahsyat meluap luap. Midorima tengah menunut jawaban, meminta pertanggungjawaban.

"Maaf ya, Shin-chan."

"Aku bukan butuh maafmu, nanodayo. Aku butuh penjelasanmu."

Hening.

"Aku tidak tau mau mulai dari mana."

Takao duduk di ranjang pasien yang fungsinya sudah beralih menjadi tempat dudukan Takao. Takao niatnya menyamankan diri dahulu. Siap tahu nanti ada seesuatu yang tidak diinginkan. Firasat Takao dari tadi agak tidak enak. Kayak ada pahit pahitnya bagai iklan le mineral.

"Aku cuma iseng saja kok, Shin-chan."

"Jadi maksudmu menjelek-jelekkanku di dunia maya itu iseng? Memakai namaku untuk kesenanganmu itu iseng? Keisenganmu itu keluar batas, nanodayo."

"Bukan maksudku begitu.."

Takao menghela nafas lelah dan merasa serba salah.

"Shin-chan, aku minta maaf. Maaf aku sudah keterlaluan. Maaf aku usil melebihi apa yang biasa aku lakukan terhadapmu."

"TAPI BUKAN BEGINI CARANYA, TAKAO!"

Takao saat ini berumur 30 tahun dan midorima hanya terpaut beberapa bulan dari umurnya. Namun selama 30 hidup dan 15 tahun menjalin kisah susah dengan Midorima, baru kali ini ia melihat Midorima seberang itu. Baru kali ini Midorima berteriak dengan suara menggelegar. Terlebih itu ditujukan padanya dan sukses menabrak dan menendang kokoronya bengis.

Takao tidak bisa bohong karena ia masih ingat dosa, ia tidak bisa bohong bahwa nyalinya menciut melihat metamorfosis Midorima di hadapannya ini. Midorima yang biasa ia kenal tsundere sekarang nampak siap tempur dan nampak sudah dewasa. Ya, Takao selalu menganggap Midorima kekanak-kanakkan oleh sifat tsunderenya yang makin kumat dari musim ke musim. Takao takut, sungguh.

Perkara takutnya Takao bukan ditimbulkan oleh kemarahan Mdorima. Ia hanya takut membayangkan prospek hubungannya dengan Midorima kedepannya. Ia sering susah mengkode garis keras, namun Midorima tidak mungkin tidak mengabaikannya. Khawatirnya Takao nantinya ia akan jauh dari Midorima karena perkara seperti ini. Jujur, ia tidak siap berada dalam radius tidak terhitung dari Midorima. Ia sungguh tidak siap.

"Takao, aku percaya padamu selama ini. Sekalipun aku tak pernah meragukanmu, nanodayo. Aku tak percaya kau melakukan hal seperti ini padaku."

"Shin-chan.."

"Aku tidak mengerti Takao."

Takao hening. Diam seribu bahasa sejuta kata.

Takao menghela nafas sebelum bersiap bertaruh hidup dan mati.

"Karena aku ingin sepertimu, Shin-chan. Kau berguna bagi semuanya. Kau bisa menolong semua orang, yang hampir mati sekalipun. Kau selamatkan hidup mereka. Kau bisa apa saja. Kadang aku merasa kalau kamu terlalu jauh untuk bisa kujangkau. Langkahmu terlalu lebar untuk aku bisa jalan bareng sejajar sama kamu. Aku pun enggak mau buat kamu nunggu aku yang hanya butiran tablet yang kamu gerus habis habisan. Aku bisanya apa? Hanya menyumpal mereka dengan kata kata penyemangat untuk tetap hidup. Untuk tetap sehat.

Kalau kamu nanya kenapa, ya karena aku suka. Aku suka dengan hal seperti ini. Paling enggak aku bisa sedikit berguna dengan berbagi cerita ke orang orang. Coba ada berapa banyak orang yang ingin ceritanya didengar? Berapa banyak yang bermasalah sedang mencari solusi? Tak terhitung lho. Shin-chan. Bahkan yang bukan orang sakit sekalipun, pasti punya masalah.

Untuk itu Shin-chan, biarpun aku ngga banyak berguna kayak kamu, aku ingin berguna bagi orang orang. Ingin membuat mereka paling tidak tersenyum dan sejenak menertawakan masalah mereka sendiri. Karena ketika seseorang bisa menertawakan masalahnya sendiri, berarti dia cukup kuat untuk menghadapi masalah yang sedang mereka hadapi. Cobaan itu bagian dari kehidupan. Ketika seseorang menganggap bagian hidupnya sebagai kawan, ia akan melalui semuanya dengan mudah.

Aku ingin berguna untuk orang lain dengan caraku sendiri. Aku ingin bikin orang orang tersenyum dan menyadari bahwa hidup mereka terlalu berharga buat diratapi dan membuat mereka sadar bahwa banyak hal lucu dalam kehidupan ini. Aku maunya aku ada untuk mereka yang ingin didengar, diperhatikaan, atau sekedar berbagi cerita.

Untuk itulah tujuanku, Shin-chan. Aku minta maaf kalau aku sudah keluar batas."

Midorima jatuh terduduk di kursinya. Pelipisnya dipijat pijat puyeng. Ia stress merasakan tingkah laku Takao yang kadng keluar nalar lelaki normal. Ia bukannya capek, Midorima hanya merasa berada dalam kondisi sulit.

"Shin-chan.. maaf ya. Kamu ngambek ya?"

"Jangan bicara padaku, Takao."

Takao jelas merasa bersalah sekaligus salah tingkah. Ingin minta maaf tapi Midorima sudah memblokir protokol utama penghubung komunikasi mereka berdua. Takao hanya berpikir Midorima mendadak menjadi om om plin plan, tadi minta penjelasan sekarang menolak diajak berbicara.

Kalau diibaratkan Takao seperti dipaksa memakan buah simalakama. Kalau dimakan, Titan akan menghancurkan 3 dinding suci. Kalau tidak dimakan, 3 dinding suci akan dihancurkan titan. Sama buruknya. Ya, karena buah simalakama sesungguhnya adalah kalimat aktif dan pasif untuk mendeskripsikan kondisi krusial.

"Takao, kenapa haarus namaku, nanodayo."

"Karena kau Midorima Shintarou."

Tangan yang usil menggerayangi pelipis itu berhenti bergerak.

"Maksudmu?"

"Ya karena kamu Midorima Shintarou. Yang bisa meyakinkan orang orang bahkan ketika kamu tidak berbicara sekalipun.'

Midorima tersentak. Sebegitu iri kah Takao padanya? Begitukah pandangan Takao terhadapnya?

Midorima tanpa sepatah kata pun bangkit. Takao mengikuti berdiri. Ketika si pria hijau menarik gagang pintu , Takao menarik sebelah tangan Midorima. Siklusnya begitu, saling berkesinambungan bagai siklus bulanan wanita.

"Shin-chan! Aku…." Kata kata Takao tidak selesai karena Midorima sudah menatapnya sinis.

"katakan pada hakim, nanodayo."

Bangke. Midorima dengan kejamnya berniat menyeret kasus keusilan Takao ke meja hijau. Dengan tuduhan pencemaran nama baik seperti yang sering Takao tonton di infotaiment selebriti. Tak menyangka saja ia dapat giliran main permainan yang sejenis. Takao berpikir sebaiknya ia segera mencari jampi jampi atau pelet agar Midorima mengawininya dan bukannya menuntutnya. Tapi nampaknya yang Takao perlukan adalah pertobatan, pengakuan dosa berhubung dosanya sudah tumpah dan meluber kemana mana.

Takao ambruk di ranjang pasien. Mempuk puk bantal bersarung putuih sambil tersenyum nyalang. Sedih dan kesalnya bukan main. Dongkol sudah memenuhi relung hatinya. Mentok sudah otaknya difungsikan. Ia sudah tidak ada ide lagi untuk meneruskan semua ini. Sebaiknya pasrah saja.

Sementara Midorima yang sedang kesal di luar sana mulai bersikap ambigu. Kemejanya ia lepas beberapa kancing, lengan kemejanya mulai ia lipat sebatas siku hingga menampakkan jam rolex hasil kreditan dari rekan kerjanya yang namanya hampir mirip. Midori. Bedanya kalau Midorima pintar menembakkan bola, kalau Midori pintar menembak dengan senapan mainan. Kacamatanya pun ia lepas sementara ia mengusap usah kelopak matanya. Pusing dan pening.

Namun takdir tidak bisa diajak nongkrong di warnet, tidak bisa diajak kong kalikong. Maka, ketika tiba seorang model berambut kuning alay dan lebay, Midorima menjadi sangat terkejut. Situasinya sedang tidak cocok untuk ia bekerja saat ini. Apalagi menurut pandangannya yang tak berkacamata, model tersebut adalah Kise Ryouta. Si model androgini penggaet semua kalangan. Cantik diantara para batangan, tampan diantara pemelihara lobang.

"Hai. Dokter Midorima ya? Boleh ngobrol sebentar, ssu?"

Midorima mulai merasa tidak enak. Perasaannya bagai digonjang ganjingkan bumi. Sangat tidak enak.

"Mari masuk kalau mau periksa, nanodayo."

"Oh tidak perlu, ssu. Saya bawa kru. Nanti memenuhi tempat kalau masuk. Takut pasien situ terganggu, ssu."

Rupanya lelaki ini datang bukan untuk mengeluhkan gejala gejala tidak bugar pada tubuhnya. Namun Midorima tau lelaki ini akan mengeluhkan gejala gejala epilepsi pada bidang profesinya. Buktinya, buat apa seorang model mendatangi dokter kalau bukan minta diperiksa? Bawa kru lagi. Mungkin sebaiknya Midorima mulai bereksyen sok sok galak sambil berkata 'Ini apa apaan ada kamera?' lalu menoyor kameranya satu persatu.

"Silahkan duduk di depan kalau begitu." Ujar Midorima mempersilahkan sementara kamera kamera menyorot wajah rupawannya.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

Model pirang itu tersenyum. Mengeluarkan sebuah lembaran penting yang bahkan sampai dilaminating segala. Sebuah surat dokter berketarangan hamil.

"Berkaitan dengan surat ini….."

.

.

.

"Shin-chan. Aku minta maaf!"

Takao saat itu duduk di sofa berwarna hijau. Berhadapan dengan Midorima yang tengah mengelus elus bantal kodok arna hijau yang disarankan Oha Asa untuk Midorima bawa kemana mana berhubung nanti malam adalah malam jumat yang cukup kritis untuk para penyandang cancer.

"Ya, nanodayo."

Tanggapan Midorima selalu dingin. Takao masih belum bisa mencerna apakah Midorima memaafkannya atau tidak. Karena seperti kata pepatah, dalamnya lautan bisa diukur, dalamnya perasaan manusia hanya Tuhan yang tau.

Takao hampir setiap hari meminta maaf pada Midorima. Meskipun Midorima mengacuhkannya, ia tetap pantang mundur. Tabu baginya kalau meminta maaf belum dimaafkan. Takao rela menyiksa diri yang penting dimaafkan Midorima. Ya, Takao memang maso kok.

"Kamu memaafkanku?"

"Ya, nanodayo."

Jawaban Midorima lagi lagi sama. Takao sudah mulai malas bertanya sejujurnya. Namun ya daripada tidak ngobrol, takut nanti atmosfirnya jadi berat kalau ia tak memulai obrolan. Berhubung Takao ini sudah hapal betul tabiat Midorima yang tidak akan memulai obrolan kalau tidak benar benar darurat medey medey.

"Jadi aku boleh bekerja lagi?"

Midorima sudah mau angkat bicara ketika ponselnya yang berkaret kondom hijau berdering nyaring memecah hening. Telepon dari agensi. Katanya ada pemotretan bersama model kawakan Kise Ryota. Midorima agak malas begitu tau siapa partner sesi fotografinya kali ini.

Ya. Model pirang Kise Ryota yang dari awal pertemuan mereka sudah sering berbuat ulah. Mulai dari memaksa Midorima menjadi partner talkshow Hitam Putih hingga seenak jidat mengusulkan Midorima sebagai host acara Dokter Oz.

Agensi cukup jeli melihat kelebihan Midorima yang sangat kalem itu. Serta cukup bisa melihat kerupawanan Midorima untuk dijual di layar kaca. Semua tak lepas dari usul dan pengaruh Kise Ryota yang sudah menjadi model disegani meski masih berusia belia.

Namun yang saat itu Midorima takuti hingga menyetujui semua permintaaan Kise bukan soal ancaman Kise untuk membeberkan rahasia bahwa ada orang lain di balik situs Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima, bukan pula soal paksaan Kise agar Midorima membintangi talkshow Dokter Oz Indonesia.

"Shin-chan.. Bagaimana? Aku dimaafkan? Aku masih boleh bekerja tidak ya?"

Midorima bangkit. Melangkah tenang menuju pintu.

"Apa memintamu untuk menjadi dokter pribadiku dan tinggal bersamaku belum menjawab segala pertanyaanmu, nanodayo?"

Midorima benar benar menghilang dibalik pintu. Tersenyum saat Takao tidak melihat. Apalagi yang lebih bahagia selain menyanding Takao selamanya? Menjadi dokter pribadinya selamanya? Karena jelas yang Midorima takutkan hanyalah kehilangan Takao. Ia akan pertahankan Takao selamanya, termasuk dari si model pirang yang akan mengambil Takao jika rencananya tidak berhasil.

Takao sendiri dan sedang kesal setengah mati.

Namun lama lama Takao tersenyum juga. Sudah menemukan jawaban kegundahannya selama ini. Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi soal Midorima. Karena Takao yakin. Ketika hari kemarin adalah pelajaran untuknya, hari ini adalah ujian dalam kehidupannya, akan tetap remidi menanti di hari esok. Ya, Tuhan tidak tidur dan Tuhan selalu memberi kesempatan.

.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan Pojok :

Hehe. Hai.

Maaf kalau sudah mem-php kalian para reader yang mau baca fic saya XD

Sampai di chapter 7. Chapter final yang saya sendiri baper ketika mau update ._.

Saya hanya ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak sudah menemani saya hingga chapter 7. Sudah ikut menyumbangkan pemikiran. Jujur saja, membaca konsultasi kalian yang via pm maupun kolom review membuat saya selalu bersemangat dan merasa selalu didukung. Banyak dari kalian yang turut mencerahkan pemikiran saya saat saya ternyata sedang WB. (terutama pas chapter 7 ini)

Dan saya menjadi bersemangat lagi ketika membuka pm dan masih banyak yang mau curhat ke dokter gadungan seperti om Takao. Dan yang paling membuat saya terharu adalah pm yang menanyakan LKDM kapan mau di update. X'D Terimakasih semuanya! Terimakasih banyak!

Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di fic saya yang lainnya.

Jangan lupa bubuhkan review ya

.

Salam untuk kalian semua dan kapten wanita di seberang pulau sana.

SUICCHON.


	8. Chapter 8 - Kagami Taiga

Warning : mengandung unsur OOT, EYD (Ejaan yang Dimawut mawutkan), serta siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

SUICCHON

 **"LAYANAN KONSULTASI OM TAKAO"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Midorima sudah jadi aktor papan atas, makanya sering songong sekarang. Takao sih bisanya cuma membatin betapa eneg dirinya terhadap Midorima. Mentang mentang terkenal dan berduid bukan berarti ia bebas mengurung Takao dan meminta Takao sebagai dokter pribadinya. Ia kan juga mantan dokter. Masa iya dokter butuh dokter? Apakah dokter tidak bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri? Sudah lah. Takao pusing dan ngadat otaknya kalau dipakai berpikir keras. Lebih keras sedikit saja bukan cuma otaknya yang ngadat, namun mulutnya akan mulai berbuih. Ia sakaw.

Midorima semalam beralibi sakit pinggang. Takao kira Midorima mulai encok berhubung profesinya saat ini memaksa tubuhnya untuk bergerak kesana kemari. Terutama saat ia syuting serial '7 manusia cyborg'. Raganya dipaksa menantang bahaya. Tanpa stuntman. Takao pikir Midorima mulai mengikuti jejak kegregetan om maddog. Ah tapi Takao tak ingin suudzon dulu.

Berkat sakit pinggangnya Midorima semalam, pagi ini Takao terkapar di sofa ruang tengah. Habis habisan dimodusi Midorima semalaman. Katanya sakit pinggang, tapi sakit pinggang mana yang bisa sembuh hanya dengan meminta obat via elusan tangan saja? Modus bukan? Ya. Takao terkapar seusai praktek dokter dokteran. Kata Midorima ia ingin berada di ruang nostalgia. Nostalgia dari zimbabwe apa? Malah ia yang menjadi pasien dan bukannya Midorima. Takao bahkan sempat yakin semalam Midorima mendadak terserang epilepsi lantaran gerakan gerakan sarat maknanya mengundang petaka.

Pagi ini Takao bangun dengan wajahnya tertutup koran sindo sementara kepalanya berbantalkan majalah trubus. Sakit kokoronya diperlakukan demikian. Mentang mentang sesungguhnya ia maso bukan berarti Midorima bebas memperlakukannya bak kucing kesepian butuh dekapan si tuan. Tangannya meraih koran yaang baru terbit itu dan melirik berita apa yang menjadi fokus utama koran itu.

'Seluk Beluk Percintaan Sasuke dan Sakura yang Mengharukan.'

'Mitologi Bocah Loli.'

'Pahlawan Sekali Hantam'

Ah. Tema yang sangat mainstream sekali. Takao sampai bosan tiap hari baca koran isinya itu itu saja. Ia tidak peduli soal kisah cinta dalam pertempuran ninja. Ia tidak peduli juga soal rekomendasi anime loli loli. Lagipula ia kan tidak demen pada loli. Beralih pada majalah trubus, yang ia temukan hanya artikel mengungkap rahasia sukses dibalik Boku No Pico live action. Mungkin seharusnya ia beli majalah gaul atau BL! Boys Live saja yang ada bahasan soal husbandonya.

Masih setengah malas, Takao bangkit dan memakai kembali busananya sebelum mencuci muka untuk kemudian ia pergi. Jalan jalan pagi mencari angin. Siapa tahu ketemu cyborg tampan berambut pirang. Atau kalau beruntung ia bisa jogging bareng. Sambil mengobrol soal kemungkinan meciptakan blasteran produk lokal dengan gen robot.

Yang sayangnya langkahnya bukannya mengarah ke taman dimana banyak pemuda pemuda kece berotot bisep trisep subur sedang berolah raga. Namun ke mall terdekat. Ke Timezone. Wahana permainan anak anak kekinian. Wahana pelampiasan otaku jones. Masih sepi berhubung mall tersebut baru saja dibuka. Hanya ada sepasang pemuda yang bertanding mini basket.

Ah lagi lagi itu Daiki yang pernah mengiriminya keluhan virtual. Bersama pasangannya yang berambut merah. Takao berdiri di permainan sampingnya. Bermain UFO catcher. Sambil sesekali mengawasi bagaimana tangan kekar Daiki ini menyentuh nyentuh pinggang si merah.

Si merah nampak geli sebelum akhirnya melarikan diri ke toilet. Yang sialnya Takao mendadak merasa makan malam cumi asam pedasnya semalam serasa akan mendobrak keluar dari jalur pencernaanya. Makanya ia mengekor bak stalker di belakang si merah.

"Ahomine kefred!"

Takao iseng menengok manusia di sampingnya yang mengumpat kesal.

"Kenapa dik?"

Si merah itu menoleh sebelum menjawab sambil memasuki bilik kamar mandi.

"Depresi kak."

Takao ikut masuk ke bilik kamar mandi sebelahnya.

"Wah anak muda bisa depresi juga rupanya. Hahahah.."

Anak disebelahnya tidak menyahut. Melainkan terdengar suara zipper yang dibuka. Zipper celana jeans, berhubung bocah yang bersangkutan sudah menahan HIV. Hasrat ingin Vivis.

"Iya kak. Soalnya pacar saya ini bikin keki."

Polos sekali bocah ini. Pedhe saja ia curhat pada orang tak dikenal macam Takao.

"Hmmm…."

Seperempatnya Takao mendesah, seperempatnya lagi berjuang 'mengeluarkan alien dari pemerintahan'. Sementara tersisa setengah ia gunakan untuk berpikir. Susah juga berpikir sambil 'mengusir alien dari bakufu'.

"Pacarmu yang biru tadi ya?"

Suara suara ambigu menyahut dari bilik sebelahnya sebagai jawaban. Takao mendadak keki.

"Ahh.. iya kak."

Seperempatmya si bocah mendesah lega, seperempatnya mendesah pasrah, setengahnya lagi mendesah galau. Sedih rasanya harus bergalau di ruangan pembuangan limbah manusia.

"Hooohhh."

Itu bukan desahan melainkan suara Takao yang sedang berusaha 'mengusir amanto dari bakufu' yang sok sokan disamarkan dengan gumaman maklum bin faham.

"Jangan jangan pacar saya enggak mencintai saya secara tulus kak."

Loh. Polosnya anak ini kebangetan deh. Ibarat pengendara motor, anak ini ikhlas ditilang dan didenda di tempat meski penilangan tidak sesuai prosedur. Alias illegal.

"Ya siapa suruh kamu pacaran ama laki. Kakak aja enggak punya pacar."

Lagi lagi suara benda terjatuh ke dalam air menyahut ucapan takao.

"Ya siapa suruh kakak jones."

Bangke. Bocah sekarang minta diperdagangkan secara illegal. Dijawab halus, jawabannya ngajak tawur.

"Kak, gimana ya biar tahu seseorang ikhlas mencintai apa enggak?"

"Hnnghhh…"

Hitung hitung balas dendam, Takao menyahut via suara ambigu.

"Mencintai seseorang itu ibaratnya seperti motor dan bahan bakarnya dik."

"Maaf kak. Pacar saya enggak naik motor."

Remaja sekarang naik apa kalau tidak naik motor? Transjakarta? Masih ada rupanya pemuda pemudi yang naik transjakarta. Takao saja jalan kaki.

Agak pedih juga dimasa masa hape layar senggol dan kendaraan bahan bakar biosolar seperti sekarang ia masih jalan kaki. Kepepetnya naik angkutan umum. Transjakarta, ata trans trans yang lain yang tidak makan biaya mahal. Takao tidak naik motor. Ia malas perpanjang pajak dan mengurus SIM. Pernah sekali dirinya kena tilang, keluar duid lah seratus ribu. Pedih sekali kala itu. Padahal seratus ribu itu dana bertahannya selama seminggu. Pola defense ekonominya sedang melambai lambai.

"Pernah mendengar perumpamaan 'kalau enggak ninja, enggak akan cinta'? atau perumpamaan 'kalau bukan F.U, aku enggak love you'?"

"Tapi saya bukan cabe cabean kak."

Takao terdiam. Dia benar. Yang di sampingnya adalah pemuda kekar berotot dengan wajah sangar namun polosnya tak tertandingi. Ia mana mungkin berpikir soal 'kalau enggak ninja enggak akan cinta'? mana sampai otaknya soal 'kalau bukan F.U, aku enggak love you'? harus lebih sederhana kalau ingin membuat lelaki yang mencintai lelaki memahami cinta.

Memang salah Takao juga. Membuat perumpamaan yang sedikit krussial. Ia pikir anak anak masa kini memang mengusung-usungkan jargon 'kalau enggak Ninja enggak akan cinta, kalau bukan F.U aku enggak love you'. Rupanya ada juga yang tak paham. Untunglah di dulu berada dalam masa 'kalau mau ngeceng, daku wajib bonceng'. Ya, ia korban jargon Midorima saat itu.

"Cinta dan penggunanya itu seperti motor dan bahan bakarnya, dik."

"Kok?" tanya suara di kamar mandi sebelahnya singkat.

"Kalau kamu mau motormu menghasilkan performa terbaik, bukan kah kamu bakal pakai bahan bakar terbaik? Syukur syukur kalau bahan bakarnya ramah lingkungan."

Hening.

"Hubungannya sama pacar saya apa kak?"

Duh. Siapa saja tolong dobrak bilik kamar mandi yang sedang Takao pakai dan taboklah kepalanya keras keras agar tidak kopyor menghadapi anak absurd di sebelaahnya ini.

"Ya kan tadi saya bilang soal perumpamaan!"

"Oh maaf.. maaf kak.."

"Ibaratnya manusia dan orang yang dicintainya itu adalah motor dan bahan bakar. Sebut saja pertamina. Karena hubungan dengan yang tercinta disimbolkan dengan pertamina."

"oke pertamina."

"PERTAMINA adalah perasaan cinta, dan memiliki dirinya."

"Agak maksa ya kak.."

Takao tertawa renyah. Menertawakan kebodohannya sendiri. Sesekali merasa geli dengan situasinya. Mirip terjebak dalam situasi awkward, bak gandengan bersama gebetan, tapi dipalak oleh mantan. Situasinya sulit.

"Nggghhh.. ya anggap saja begitu. Kamu sebagai motor coba menilik lagi bagaimana hubunganmu dengan pacarmu itu. Kalau kamu dikasih premium, berarti kamu masih belum dimaksimalkan performanya. Alias pacarmu cuma menganggap kamu tidak lebih dari 'kendaraan'. Hanya mau tubuhmu mungkin?"

Susah nih. Perut Takao terasa mulas sekali, namun cumi asam pedasnya semalam membandel bak noda iklan deterjen. Takao dipaksa ngeden.

"Kok bisa premium sih kak?"

"Ya soalnya premium itu 'perasaan milikku yang paling umum'. Jadi cinta dia ke kamu cuma biasa biasa aja. Kalau anak anak muda bilang perasaan cinta itu perasaan paling istimewa berarti mereka otaknya rada geser. Mentang mentang bisa move on dari mantan bukan berarti mereka boleh menggeser geser otaknya seenak Taku Iwasaki bikin ost Noragami yang kontroversial itu."

Tidak ada suara mengudara dari bilik mungil di sampingnya.

"Bener sih kak. Jadi sebaiknya saya harus apa? Terus bagaimana saya tahu pacar saya memberikan saya bensin premium atau produk pertamina lainnya?"

Si merah hitam bak malaikat beneran bernama Taiga di bilik samping Takao mulai mempertanyakan keotentikan argumen Takao yang mulai bisa ia pahami.

"Ya kalau kamu suka digrepe berarti dia cuma mau gratisan saja. Maunya di subsidi melulu tapi pengen dapet yang bagus bagus. Jangan mau dikasih premium."

"Hooh…"

Taiga nampaknya udaah selesai menjawab panggilan alam. Ia keluar. Membasuh tangannya sambil berpose di depan cermin.

"Ck, gua ganteng mennn!" gumam Taiga sambil geleng geleng memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Dek?" Takao memanggil karena merasa respon si merah tak sebanding dengan usahanya memberikan pencerahan.

"Apa kak?"

"kamu sudah keluar? Ngomong kek. Kefred nih."

"Sorry kak. Kakak juga buruan keluar dong. Saya masih mau nanya nanya nih kak."

Takao keluar sejurus kemudian, nampak pucat pasi menahan kemelut panas pada jalur pengeluarannya yang rupanya tadi sehabis didobrak residu cumi asam pedas.

"Jadi kalau dia sering menggrepe badan saya berarti dia cuma memberikan bensin premium? Terus saya harus apa kak? Move on dan balikan sama mantan?"

Takao mencuci tangannya dan menatap pantulan Taiga di cermin.

"Ingat dik. Kalau kamu berhasil keluar dari kenangan mantan itu baru namanya Move On. Tapi kalau kamu balikan sama mantan berarti kamu bloon."

"Iya juga sih kak. Lagian saya enggak punya mantan kok."

'ya tadi napa bilang?' batin Takao lelah.

"Kamu harus bisa membedakan mana itu perlakuan bensin premium atau bensin pertamax. Hatimu tuh dipakai dik, jangan cuma mau digrepe doang."

Taiga nampak salah tingkah sambil melempari pantulan wajah Takao yang poker face dengan tisu yang digulung kecil kecil.

"Pertamax apa lagi tuh kak?"

"Pertamax itu perasaan cinta maximal. Jadi motor manapun bagus performanya kalau dipakaikan pertamax. Karena apa? Selain lebih irit, mesin yang digunakan pun tidak akan cepat ngupil. Tarikannya juga lebih enak dik."

"Masa?"

"Ya coba aja kamu digrepe dengan cinta dan digrepe dengan nafsu enakan mana?"

Taiga sekali lagi nampak salah tingkah.

"Saya masih belum tau dia tulus ke saya apa enggak."

"Nanti kamu tahu kok dik. Karena ketulusan seseorang itu seperti motor. Tiap orang beda dalam menunjukkan ketulusan cintanya seperti apa. kalau pacarmu itpe motor matic injeksi, dia akan menunjukkan kelembutan padamu. Kalau tipe motor ninja, dia akan menunjukkan seberapa gentle perlakuannya terhadapmu."

"Hm.. gitu ya kak."

"Sudah jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Kamu kan masih muda. Belajar dulu yang benar. Jangan kayak sinetron, pacaran mulu giliran belajar langsung pura pura sakaw. Jangan juga kayak cabe cabean. Kalau enggak ninja…."

"'enggak akan cinta, kalau bukan F.U aku enggak love you' kan kak?"

Ahh rupanya si merah ini sudah meresapi segala bentuk ajaran dan aliran Takao. Takao yakin sekali anak ini kelak akan jadi manusia yang benar dan sesuai dengan asas kebaikan. Seperti Takao.

Takao tersenyum, beranjak dari ruangan penuh bau lemon meninggalkan si merah yang tersenyum yakin.

Syukurlan hari ini ia bisa membantu anak abg meski poin bantuannya tidak bermutu. Ya sudah tak apa. ia yakin anak tadi pasti memetik sebuah pembelajaran. Seperti misalnya akan mulai menggunakan bbm tanpa subsidi serupa pertamax. Karena jelas masa sekarang penggunaan bbm subsidi mulai keluar jalur. Ia tak ingin anak anak muda mengikuti jejak sebuah kesalahan.

Dalam arti, kalau seseorang ingin hasil maksimal, ia butuh usaha dan pengorbanan diri sendiri. Bukannya bantuan subsidi untuk menggapai apa yang ia inginkan. Karena Takao sendiri juga yakin. Pasti ada sebuah perasaan puas ketika seseorang mampu mendapat apa yang ia inginkan dengan kucuran keringatnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hoi, baka!"

Taiga kaget sekaget kagetnya ketika seorang lelaki seumuran dengannya yang dicurigai merupakan pacarnya itu keluar dari salah satu bilik kamar mandi. Menyeringai songong seolah memergoki pencurian beha.

"Jangan bikin kaget lo!"

"Gua denger lo ngomong apa ama kakak yang tadi!"

"Oh. Oke…"

"Lo ragu gue cinta apa enggak ke elo kan?"

Taiga nampak salah tingkah untuk ketiga kalinya dalam fic ini.

"Yok abis ini ke penginapan. Gua mau buktiin seberapa besar cinta gua ke elo."

.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

Catatan pojok :

Hai. Kembali lagi bersama saya di Layanan Konsultasi dokter Midorima yang sudah berganti format menjadi layanan konsultasi om Takao sejak after chapter ini rilis.

Saya pas ngomong kalau chapter kemarin itu final Cuma bohong kok. Saya bohong.

Ini juga awalan dari konsultasi konsultasi kalian yang sudah masuk. Kedepannya, saya akan mengupas problem kalian ya.

Oiya, saat ini saya sedang nangkring di fic Husbando Today bersama Frea Alluka. Kalau nunggu ini nggak update update, tagih saja saya disana XD

Sekali lagi, maaf sudah membohongi kalian dan terimakasih bagi yang nantinya akan review maupun sudah membaca :3

Salam untuk kalian dan Sensei wanita di luar sana

Suicchon


	9. Chapter 9 - Aida Riko

Warning : Mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (ejaaAN YanG DiZEMrawutkAn), cinta antar pria, dan lain sebagainya.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

.

Takao sekarang sudah mengganti situs tersebut menjadi situs original milik Takao. Sekarang sudah tak main tipu tipu dia. Selain karena situasi pertengkaran dengan Midorima tempo dulu, ia juga takut kualat. Selain itu Midorima kan sudah terkenal. Sering nongol di tv tiap jam jam _prime time_. Kalau ketahuan ia menistakan Midorima lagi, bui adalah tempat tinggal Takao pada akhirnya.

Layanan Konsultasi Om Takao.

Enggak banget. Isisnya foto foto om om eksis yang selfie dengan tongsis. Sesekali menjulurkan lidah, sekali dua kali berpose sok imut dengan wajah wajah mengantuk. Dan beberapa terlampir video video dirinya sedang bernyanyi lagu lagu anime. Paling sering ditonton ialah video ia bernyanyi original soundtrack anime Kuroko No Bazket. Dan saat ia duet duet bersama Midorima. Tentu yang terakhir lantaran dokter hijau itu yang menjadi mukjizat video itu laris dionton ribuan netizen.

Takao masih sering menerima berbagai konsultasi. Dan ia masih sering menjawab konsultasi konsultasi tersebut dengan seenaknya. Tapi tentu saja. Netizen netizen yang berlangganan ke situsnya menganggapnya layaknya dewa. Bijaksana dan berkharisma meski alay nggak kira kira.

Meski kebanyakan langganan situsnya adalah lelaki lelaki bermasa depan blur, gamers, dan wibu, ada pula rupanya beberapa gadis manis yang menganggap Takao layak dipertimbangkan untuk dibawa jalan jalan di malam minggu yang tidak hujan. Biasanya malam minggu itu kemungkinan hujan paling tinggi soalnya. Sudah jelas, karena banyak kaum kaum teraniaya yang mengutuk malam sakral tersebut.

Salah seorang gadis berambut coklat yang menjadi fans berat Takao adalah siswa SMA yang terindikasi wibu dan nijikon. Apa itu nijikon? Yaitu kasus degradasi seksual ketika seseorang hanya tertarik terhadap hal hal yang mereka sebut sebagai 'waifu' maupun 'husbando'. Lebih tepatnya kegilaan saja daripada disebut sebagai degradasi seksual. Karena mereka hanya tertarik, namun tidak sampai ke tahap praktek.

'"Om, saya bingung. Mana yang harus saya pilih? Pacar atau Husbando saya?' dari Riko yang berusia 17 tahun di SMA khusus wanita."

Takao membaca salah satu postingan di situsnya yang rupanya postingan tersebut menciptakan banyak sekali likers.

Ah rupanya banyak yang mendukung pertanyaan gadis ini dijawab oleh Takao.

Takao sendiri juga bingung. Ia masih sering jatuh cinta dengan Munechika ataupun Ookurikara. Namun tak menolak juga saat dielus Midorima. Ah perkara susah juga rupanya. Takao saja bisa bingung pilih mana antara Midorima dan Ookurikara.

.

.

.

Selamat siang adik Riko.

Senang sekali saya bisa membalas konsultasi seorang wanita seperti adik. Apalagi pertanyaannya cukup membuat saya ikutan baper memikirkan waifu waifu unyuk saya.

Hm.. Maaf membiarkan pertanyaan adik masuk dalam kategori 'museum' karena sudah terlalu lama berkerak di situs ini. Biasalah, saya ini orang super sibuk. Makanya kerjaannya mangkir mangkir melulu. Ohiya, adik benar. Saya memang sibuk upload foto kok.

Ya, jadi soal kebingungan adik Riko kali ini. Saya sendiri juga bingung antara memilih waifu atau pacar saya. Padahal saya jones seperti lelaki lelaki di luar sana. Ya tapi setidaknya saya punya waifu.

Sesungguhnya antara husbando dan pacar itu adalah dua hal yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Contohnya seperti antara hutan dan hujan. Aku ada karena kamu telah tercipta. Begitulah kata om Duta dari Sheilla on 7. Kalau tak ada karakter yang sangat diidamkan sebagai pacar, maka tidak akan ada husbando kan? Sesungguhnya bukankah dalam pikiran wanita itu, husbando adalah karaktek yang sangat cocok difungsikan sebagai pacar? Atau sukur sukur suami? Bukankah hal tersebut turut mengangkut asas 'andai ada cowok kek begini'.

Nah ketika adik berandai andai tersebut, apalagi nanti jatuhya kalau bukan seorang lelaki yang sangat persis dengan husbando adik? Jatuhnya manusia lelaki yang berpotansi sebagai pacar juga kan?

Namun ketika adik lebih memilih husbando dari pada pacar, akan lain kisah nantinya dik.

Coba kita lihat sisi sisi seorang husbando. Mereka sempurna, mereka tampan, dan sesuai kriteria. Mereka selalu ada buat kita saat kita butuh fantasi liar. Mereka setia meski tanpa suara. Bukankah greget sekali?

Namun benarkah adik akan merasa nyaman dengan husbando adik tersebut?

Boleh lah adik lari pada husbando ketika hati adik mendung dan bersedih. Boleh lah adik mendewakan husbando adik dengan segala pujian pujin betapa gantengnya dirinya. Boleh pula lah adik beli dakimakuranya dan memeluknya ketika malam tiba. Boleh juga adik koleksi nendonya untuk nanti difoto foto saat hari ulang tahunnya datang.

Sekali lagi saja, memangnya adik akan terus terusan nyaman dengan semua itu?

Saya tidak menyangkal kalau nanti suatu saat, adik akan mendadak baper melihat tangan adik yang berayun mengenaskan ketika adik berjalan sendirian. Bukan tidak mungkin adik akan tiba tiba berpikir 'coba aada yang menggenggam'. Atau suatu saat ketika adik melihat ada jadwal tayang movie Boruto di bioskop bioskop terdekat, adik tiba tiba berpikir 'ah besok nunggu link downloadnya saja.'

Saya hanya bisa menegaskan. Fansub OPLOVERS butuh perjuangan dalam translate dan segala pirantinya dik. Memangnya link download akan turun dari langit begitu saja? Jawabannya tidak, dik.

Itulah. Sesungguhnya hati wanita adalah sebuah labirin tanpa ujung. Ketika wanita berkata 'ah, besok nunggu link downloadnya saja.' Bukan tidak mungkin sesungguhnya hati mereka tengah teriris iris. Tengah memikirkan, mereka sebaiknya menonton hasil jarahan dunia virtual daripada berjalan ke bioskop dan duduk sendirian menonton movie ninja ninjaan, tanpa pasangan.

Apakah saya benar?

Maka dari itu, ketika adik memiliki pacar, sebaiknya fokuskan hati adik pada pacar adik tersebut.

Meski kadang lelaki bikin keki, tapi mereka adalah manusia tepat yang rela menunggu adik berjam jam nonton anime renang renangan maupun basket basketan. Meski kadang adik ilfeel karena mendadak bbm adik berbunyi dengan pesan berisi pertanyaan paling mainstream sejagad raya seputar sudah makan atau belum, namun mereka lah orang yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi adik.

Boleh lah adik jatuh cinta setengah mati pada husbando adik, namun siapa yang bisa memeluk adik ketika adik tengah rapuh? Bukan sesosok husbando, melainkah seorang lelaki. Seorang pacar. Kepada bahu mana yang akan adik pakai untuk bersandar kalau bukan bahu seorang pacar? Tangan siapa yang akan mengusap pipi adik yang mengalir air mata kalau bukan tangan pacar?

Adik bisa saja berhusbando Arima Kishou ataupun Kaneki Ken setahun yang lalu. Tapi tahun depan, siapa yang bisa menjamin husbando adik tidak akan berubah ke Saitama atau Genos? Atau malah kemunduran selera menjadi berhusbando Jojo?

Camkan kata kata saya ini baik baik dik.

Husbandomu akan berubah, karena selera wanita juga berubah. Husbandomu hari ini belum tentu akan jadi husbandomu sebulan kedepan, setahun kedepan atau sepuluh tahun ke depan. Akan tetapi pacarmu hari ini, masih sangat mungkin menjadi pacarmu sebulan kedepan, setahun kedepan, dan sangat berkemungkinan menjadi real husbandomu sepuluh tahun dari sekarang.

Boleh lah sesekali tenggelam dalam illusi visualisasi, namun ketika kamu lelah dengan semua itu, akan ada seseorang yang menantimu kembali dala kenyataan yang pahit. Setenggelam apapun kamu dalaam dunia ilusi, kenyataan akan menarikmu. Dan saat kenyataan pahit datang padamu, disitulah adik akan bahagia telah sadar bahwa ada sesosok pacar yang akan mendukung adik.

Jadi, tentunya adik sudah tidak perlu galau galau lagi soal memilih husbando atau pacar. Semua tentang waktu saja. Ketika adik penat, husbando adalah lelaki yang tepat mengobati penatmu, tapi bukan lelaki yang tepat untuk menarikmu keluar dari kepenatanmu.

Pada akhirnya, saya hanya ingin bilang bahwa lelaki seperti saya adalah lelaki yang tepat untuk menjadi pacar, husbando, maupun real husbando adik riko suatu saat nanti. Maka, segeralah pedekate ke saya dan nanti saya ajak adik jalan jalan ke Ragunan.

Salam tampan,

Om Takao.

.

.

.

Puas sudah Takao memposting jawaban kegundahan si gadis ke situsnya. Tak lupa ia summon si pemilik email 'Riko_Coach ' dan berikan berbagai tag tag seperti 'Husbando', dan embel embel lainnya.

Namun rupanya sepasang mata berwarna hijau lumut di balik bingkai kacamata berframe hitam tengah mengintai tulisan Takao dari balik punggungnya.

Bulu roma Takao meremang. Merasa diawasi. Saat menoleh, baru sadar lah ia siapa yang tengah mengawasinya di balik lensa kacamata bening dengan frame hitam. Midorima yang baru saja pulang syuting dan tengah lelah. Tangannya membawa donat manis produk namun mimik wajahnya tak semanis donat yang dibawanya.

Takao tentunya mafhum. Midorima berang. Sudah Takao telat memanaskan air untuk mereka mandi sama sama, lalu juga ketahuan ia masih suka menggoda wanita wanita remaja. Midorima sebal lah tentunya. Tapi ya tidak apa apa. Takao berusaha tetap ceria.

"Takao…."

"Apa sayang? Muaah."

Takao memberikan pose pose yang dianggapnya manis. Namun tentu saja ekspektasi tak semanis donat produk . Midorima keki.

Sudah lah, Takao pasrah. Kekinya Miodrima sore ini adalah peranda sakral remuknya raga Takao malam nanti, lumpuhnya kaki Takao di esok hari.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Chapter kedua setelah After Chapter ini rilis. Chapter pertama yang berasal dari kasus sungguhan seorang wanita. Yaitu saya sendiri. Ahahahah. Padahal saya sedang WB banget banget.

Ya. Pertama saya akan tekankan bahwa saya seorang wanita tulen. Bagi para pembaca yang mengirimi saya pm dengan panggilan 'om Sui', 'Suicchon kun', 'bang sui' maaf saya mengecewakan beberapa dari kalian. Saya wanita kok.

Selanjutnya, soal kasus ini. Saya sering galau ketika sadar saya tak kunjung move on dari lelaki 2D ke lelaki 4D. malah sepertinya kegilaan saya ini tak kunjung nampak puncaknya. Maka saya lalu paham bahwasanya pacar memang lebih penting daripada husbando meski saya zomblowh.

Selanjutnya, siap siap saja nama pena kalian akan mulai nampak satu persatu dalam chapter chapter saya nanti. Siapkan kokoro kalian karena saya tak main main menjawab konsultasi kalian. Haha.

Lalu, bersedia review tidak ya?

Salam untuk kalian dan sensei wanita di luar sana,

SUICCHON


	10. Chapter 10 - Furihata Kouki

Entah apanya yang salah. Namun akhir akhir ini banyak sekali remaja baperan yang sering posting pertanyaan aneh aneh seputas kisah kasih masa abege mereka.

Takao lagi lagi sensitif bak wanita seusai masa subur. Ia teringat masa lalu. Ingin bernostalgia dengan kenangan kenangan masa SMA. Ketika masih unyuk dan punya jakun imut imut. Ketika ia masih 4LaY dan cheerful joyful kawaii.

Masa SMA Takao memang tidak bisa dibilang merupakan masa SMA yang seperti di sinetron. Ia tidak mengalami masa menabrak wanita lalu jatuh cinta pada tabrakan pertama. Ia tak menenggak minum minuman haram. Takao tidak mungkin bisa. Minum soda sebotol saja Takao kliyengan. Apalagi miras. Tewas dia bisa bisa.

Justru, masa SMA Takao diwarnai oleh sebuah sepeda trendi yang tak kekinian dengan gerobak yang dipaksa sambung dengan sadelnya. Tampilannya memprihatinkan tapi Takao tak bisa tidak cinta. Sepeda mungil yang menyimpan sejuta kenangan bersama pujaan hati.

Kenangan kenangan soal betapa panas sadelnya saat Takao mengayuhnya hingga hampir terjengkang jengkang. Kenangan soal betapa sejuk dan subur pemandangan berwarna hijau ketika Takao menoleh ke belakang. Serta betapa halus sentuhan sentuhan kecil di punggung Takao saat Takao suka menerobos lampu merah. Takao rindu semua itu.

Sepedanya sudah masuk musium. Sekarang Takao sudah om om. Tidak naik sepeda lagi. Dilarang Midorima katanya.

Makanya, ia habiskan masa om omnya di apartemen Midorima. Dengan Laptop lawas yang belum pakai Intel inside. Dengan modem yang suka ngadat. Namun dibalik semua itu, Takao bahagia. Ia punya cinta dan sinyal Telkomsel yang jaya untuk internetan. Serta sebuah masalah yang Takao baru bisa balas di sela waktu yang berusaha selalu ia selakan.

.

.

.

 _Dear Midorima-sensei yang gaul dan cakep, saya mau tanya._

 _Sekarang kan ada Tolak angin, Tolak Linu… Kalo Tolak Jomblo ada nggak yah kira kira? Saya seumur hidup jomblo, ingin sekali sekali dapat pacar._

 _Furihata K, 17 tahun – atap rumah_

.

.

.

Kepada adik Furihata yang sedang berada di atap rumah apapun aktifitasmu.

Pertama tama saya ingin membenarkan. Sesungguhnya halaman konsultasi ini disclaimernya ada pada saya, meski nama saya di-disclaimer Fujimaki Tadatoshi, tapi segala aset dalam situs ini adalah milik saya.

Andaikata kemarin kemarin saya banyak menyebut-nyebut nama 'Midorima' semata karena situs saya ini tengah di _hack_ oleh mantan saya yang cemburu gara gara saya pasang depe sedang gandengan tangan dengan Kaneki Ken.

Mantan saya ini suka eksis dan ngaku ngaku sebagai Midorima Shintarou si pembawa acara Dokter Oz, makanya situs saya di _hack_ secara membabi buta. Jadi mohon maklum dan just pull the sun into your heart.

Ya, jadi berkenaan dengan masalah adik.

Adik baru 17 tahun belum berpacar saja ribut, saya yang belum pernah merasakan belaian kaum hawa selama tiga dekade saja masih woles. Ohiya saya tadi menyebutkan soal mantan ya? Lupakan. Mantan itu mitos.

Kadang dunia itu memang terasa kejam. Bukan hanya untuk Novanto Setya, namun untuk kita kita ini yang menjomblo sekian lama. Namun sesungguhnya saya selalu percaya, bahwa kita kita ini, lelaki lelaki yang haus belaian kaum hawa sesungguhnya seratus juta kali lebih baik dari lelaki berpacar di luar sana.

Jomblo bukan masalah ketampanan kita kurang menonjol. Bukan pula karena kita telat bayar kos. Atau karena kita sering remidi IPS da Matematika. Bukan semua itu dik. Semua itu tak ada hubungannya dengan kejombloan adik. Saya berani berkata demikian, karena saya ingat ada seorang kawan saya yang telat sembilan bulan tidak bayar kos tapi punya pacar bule super kece.

 _Relationship_ itu bekerja dua arah, sedangkan cinta itu tak butuh flashback. Cinta hanya bekerja searah saja. Pacaran itu adalah hubungan tangan kanan yang disambut tangan kiri, adalah hubungan bibir dan kening, hubungan saling memakai foto pacar sebagai depe. Sedangkan cinta adalah kondisi dimana adik lah yang kedinginan dengan jaket yang rela adik berikan pada seseorang. Ya tinggal adik mau pilih yang mana.

Mencintai berarti siap baper, ter-php, dinetorare dan segala perasaan yang turut serta ditumbalkan dalam sebuah relikui perasaan menyukai.

Karena cinta adalah sesuatu yang tumbuh alami. Maka adik juga hendak lah menjadi lelaki baik untuk mendapatkan cinta. Lelaki baik adalah lelaki yang rela dijadikan tempat sampah bagi para kaum hawa. Wanita datang padamu dengan segala kesedihannya, meminjam bahu adik untuk dibasahi dengan air mata, lalu pergi dengan kekasihnya saat sudah kembali ceria. Sepahit perasaan Chiyo yang tak pernah dinotis Nozaki. Pahit namun memang begitulah kenyataan.

Menjadi lelaki baik butuh sejuta trik trik yang lebih hebat dari trik sulap Kaito Kid. Butuh sesuatu yang lebih berskill daripada skill ankle break milik Akashi Seijuurou yang baru baru ini nampak memukau di OVAnya. Lelaki baik adalah lelaki yang terus menahan perasaannya terhadap seorang perempuan. Yang mampu menjaga perasaan halus wanita. Agar tidak mendominasi meski tangan tak pernah surut untuk memeluk. Meski saya tahu, menahan perasaan itu terasa sepedih menahan hasrat pengeluaran kebutuhan biologis makhluk hidup berjenis kelamin laki laki saat malam hari.

Sedangkan untuk lelaki lelaki kurang ajar diluar sana, yang dengan mudah membuat wanita bertekuk lutut, mereka sadar sepenuhnya bahwa harga satu pak kond*m lebih murah dari sepiring nasi goreng depan komplek. Kurang ajar memang. Namun itulah yang para wanita suka. Lelaki lelaki pemberani yang penuh kejutan.

Yhahh. Pemberani dengkulmu?

Lantas mengapa kita selalu menjomblo bahkan bila kita sudah berkorban puluan piring nasi goreng untuk satu orang kaum hawa yang kerjaannya bikin baper? Karena mereka tidak sadar ada seorang lelaki yang memendam suka terhadap mereka. Mereka lebih memilih lelaki yaang entah kapan akan mencampakkan dan melukai perasaan kaum hawa.

Ujung ujungnya dia kembali ke bahu kita. Membasahinya lagi dengan air mata. Lalu pergi laagi ketika sudah ceria. Begitu terus siklusnya sampai aspal berubah jadi wafer tango rasa coklat.

Adik tentu sudah pernah dengar pepatah 'buah paling bagus, itu yang paling sering dilempari batu'. Seperti kita ini. Lelaki lelaki baik yang selalu disakiti wanita. Kita adalah lelaki lelaki berkualitas yang belum ditakdirkan bertemu seorang wanita.

Lalu bagaimana agar satu saja kaum hawa bisa melirik kita? Haruskah kita menjadi lelaki kurang ajar yang penuh kejutan? Wanita itu makhluk yang irrasional. Suka kejutan padahal kejutan kejutan yang diberikan tak selalu menyenangkan. Ada kalanya kejutan tersebut terasa sangat menyesakkan. Saran saya sih, adik tidak perlu memberikan kejutan kejutan, apalagi menjadi lelaki kurang ajar hanya demi gelap mata ingin meraih tangan wanita.

Terkadang menjadi nomor dua itu menyenangkan. Adik tak menanggung beban dan tanggung jawab seberat mereka yang dinomorsatukan, namun adik tetap dibutuhkan. Kapan? Ya ketika seorang wanita butuh dada lebar untuk bersandar, butuh bahu tegap yang akan mendekap. Yaitu saat mereka baru saja dilukai lelaki lelaki kurang ajar. Lelah? Saya juga.

Tetap bersabar, suatu saat nanti adik lah yang akan bertemu dada empuk untuk dipeluk.

Atau kalau adik tetap ngebet mau punya gandengan buat diajak jalan, adik boleh kok mengubah orientasi adik. Siapa tahu ada lelaki tampan yang berniat menguasai dunia jatuh cinta pada adik. Ye gak?

Say no to netorare and just pull the sun into your heart.

Salam jomblo,

Om Takao.

.

.

.

Lelah sudah Takao dengan segala kehidupan dibalik layarnya selama ini. Ingin sekali sekali ia ikut terkenal. Terkenal lalu mendaftar sebagai anggota legislatif seperti beberapa anggota selebriti di luar sana. Mengingat kalau sudah terkenal biasanya mencalonkan diri sebagai anggota dewan akan terasa seperti Saitama menghabisi Boros : sangat mudah.

Kalau sudah terkenal ia ingin menjadi suri tauladan yang baik seperti bapak Ridwan Kamil. Sumpah gan, beliau super keren! Selain pemimpin, beliau juga paham perasaan anak galau gemalau macam Takao. Kalau sudah jadi anggota dewan, mungkin sekali sekali Takao bisa mencoba gaya hidup yang lagi tren saat ini. 'papa minta saham'. Ah sedap.

Ya itu andaikata Takao khilaf ada makhluk hijau yang merantainya dengan berbagai macam pesona ketsunderean. Takao tidak bisa lepas. Takao terjatuh dalam pesona hijaunya dan tak dapat bangkit lagi. tanpanya Takao hanya butiran debu.

Lelah Takao, lelah! Sekali saja ia berharap seseorang bisa mewarnai hari harinya satu hari saja. Siapa gitu terserah, asal Takao tidak mati bosan seperti saat ini. Sendirian, kebosanan, tanpa sentuhan, tanpa belaian.

'Om Takao yang bijaksana. Hari sabtu nanti Teiko akan berulang tahun yang ke 111. Om Takao ada waktu buat ngisi acara di sekolah kami ngga ya?'

Itu sms dari Kise Ryouta si model gahul. Selebritis yang paling dekat dengan mereka berdua.

'Dik Kise, om ini bukan remaja SMA yang pengen narsis ya. Enak saja kamu ini.'

'Om dollar lagi menguat nih, ssu.'

'Kalau gitu om minta bayarannya dengan dollar yang dikirim ke rekening om.'

'minta nomor rekeningnya om. Bank apa ya?'

'BPD'.

Dan setelah itu transaksi berlangsung dengan suka cita. Akhirnya harinya akan sedikit berwarna juga.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

CATATAN POJOK :

Terimakasih pada  
 **Eileithyia Kudo** yang kemarin baru saja mengirimi saya pertanyaan konsultasi yang cukup membuat saya baper mau mengulasnya. Adik yang ingin memakai nama furihata sebagai pengirim konsultasi.

Pertanyaan ini pada dasarnya mengingatkan saya dengan status saya sendiri. Dan ya, semoga senang dengan jawaban konsultasinya ya.

Chapter depan adalah chapter dimana penname teman teman sekalian yang sudah mengirim konsultasi pada om Takao akan saya tampakkan satu persatu. Silahkan pm ke saya andai ada nama yang ingin disensor XD.

maaf juga saya ucapkan sebesar besarnya kepada kawan semua yang sudah mereview dan tidak saya balas satu persatu melalui PM. T^T. kuota saya nakal rupanya.

ya sudah kalau begitu, berkenan untuk review?

salam untuk kalian dan sensei wanita di luar sana.

-SUICCHON-


	11. Chapter 11 - Hyuga Junpei

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, EYD tiidak diperbarui, OOC, dan berbagai siluman siluman duia perfanfiksian.

*SUICCHON*

.

Kaum kaum hawa di kelasnya agak agak ricuh membicarakan suatu situs bernama 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima'. Si calon penanya pada chapter kali ini membenarkan kacamatanya anteng. Teringatlah ia ketika belum lama ini berkunjung ke suatu apotek berjudul 'Kazunari Maju Lancar'. Ia dititipi kawannya yang saat itu sakit mata dan berniat mencari Rohto maupun Insto. Katanya kalau tak segera ia dapatkan obat tersebut, akurasi 'eagle eye' miliknya akan mengalami disfungsi dadakan.

Namanya Hyuga Junpei dan ia lah bujang berkacamata yang dibuali oleh kawan yang mengaku membutuhkan Insto. Ia merasa super dumper goblok saat digobloki oleh kawannya yang unyuknya berkadar diatas 50% itu.

Lalu apa hubungannya si Hyuga ini dengan situs berjudul 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima'? Alam masih menyimpan sejuta misteri. Takdir masih tak nampak jelas seperti manga One Piece yang entah kapan tamatnya setelah tembus beratus chapter. Ada hubungan antara si Hyuga ini dengan Dokter Midorima meski keduanya tak pernah saling bertukar sapa.

Ada misteri yang hanya diketahui oleh Hyuga, Takao, serta Tuhan saat itu.

Cuacanya kala itu sungguh terik dan panas menyengat. Padahal sudah masuk waktu ashar tapi masih saja terasa terik. Di depan apotek yang Takao jaga ada warung kecil yang menjual es jeruk dan berbagai jajanan pengganjal perut. Seusai membeli Rohto di apotek yang rupanya dilayani oleh Dokter Midorima sendiri, keluar lah Hyuga. Yang sayangnya saat itu dibarengi Takao yang menenteng laptop dan modem Huawei keluaran lawas.

"Barusan beli apa, dik?"

"Obat tetes mata om."

Jawab Hyuga cepak. Takao ikut tersenyum cepak sambil keduanya duduk kalem di warung kecil depan apotek Kazunari Maju Lancar.

Takao membuka laptopnya dan segera _log in_ ke situs yang selama ini dibangga-banggakannya. Beberapa kali mesem kecil sambil memilih milih foto Midorima yang mana yang akan ia upload saat itu. Sementara Hyuga kalem meminum es jeruk sebagai pereda dahaganya. Sambil menunggu adiknya pulang dari ngaji, sesruputan dua sruputan Hyuga kerjakan demi mencicil es jeruk yang tak jua usai tersebut.

Kecut. Seperti aroma tubuhnya saat itu.

Sekali dua kali ia tengokkan kepalanya pada lelaki hampir om om yang duduk anteng di dekatya. Dua kali tiga kali ia curi curi pandang pada isi dari laptop yang dipasangi modem ngadat tersebut. Empat kali lima kali hingga berkali kali Hyuga bergerak gerak was was dan ngeri sendiri.

Si om bertendensi humu. Dan Hyuga terlalu menyayangkan aksinya yang hendak pamit undur diri.

Betah saja ia disana. Melirik lirik asik ke laptop si Om belah tengah yang membaca suatu problem. Ke layar laptopnya yag berisikan teks selebar artikel kesahatan alat vital. Hyuga sungguh lah lelaki yang telaten nan maso. Sudah tahu isinya bak berita duka, tetap saja ia teruskan membaca.

'Dokter Midorima, bagaimana ya caranya agar dinotice senpai?' Hyuga membacanya dalam hati. Sambil sedikit bersyukur karena jawaban si Om yang sedang ia ketik terasa menghangatkan jiwa raga.

"Hm. Mengabaikan format curhat nih anak." Gumam Takao jengkel.

Meski tulisannya kecil kecil dan penuh typo layaknya ff yang akan diposting ke situs ff terkenal dunia, namun Hyuga masih bisa membacanya dengan jelas. Sejelas perasaan kakak yang gaya basketnya pernah ia tirukan.

.

.

.

'Halo adik Fujimon yang mengabaikan format curhat. Sesungguhnya ketika adik tidak mencantumkan nama maupun keterangan lainnya, saya sedikit sanksi ingin menjawab pertanyaan adik. Tapi ya sudah lah. Saya tinggal mencomot salah satu nama karakter Anime yang saya tonton sebagai nickname bagi kamu kamu yang tidak bernama. Biasa lah. Lelaki langka yang pull the sun into the heart tak pernah kehilangan langkah untuk membantu yang susah susah. Saya maafkan kesalahanmu. Asoi.

Senpai.

Kata tersebut nampaknya mengalami perluasan makna seperti yang sering diajarkan di mapel Bahasa Indonesia sebelum kurikulum dua ribu tiga belas mengubah tatanan keguruan dan kemuridan dalam menempuh keseharian. Saya kurang tahu apakah ajaran ini semakin dipersulit ataukah dipermudah penyampaiannya. Karena jujur, saya kurang terima jika salah satu bahan ajar ini dihilangkan dari orbitnya.

Kita lupakan soal kurikulum dua ribu tiga belas karena saat ini kita sudah tiga tahun melewati masa masa kurikulum yang bagaikan momok siswa siswi tersebut.

Senpai yang asal muasal katanya adalah 'senior' sudah beralih menjadi istilah untuk menjuluki kakak kelas/ kakak profesi kerja/ kakak kakak lain yang tidak kunjung menotis perbuatan kita. Tidak bereaksi saat kita banyak banyak menunjukkan aksi. Yang tetap bersikap lempeng saat kita sudah maso sana sini demi membuatnya melirik kita selama dua detik saja. Pedih memang, ya siapa suruh jadi kohai kalau tidak mau dicuekin senpai.

Tapi semua kembali ke dasar hakikat manusia sebagai makhluk yang sering baperan dan juga laperan. Sekece, tajir, maupun keren apapun senpainya adik Fujimon ini, dia tak lebih dari segumpal darah yang kadang proporsionalitas tubuh dan wajahnya menuai popularitas. Yang kadang lekuk lekuk tubuh dan wajahnya berada di atas skala normal. Intinya si doi ganteng.

Manusia tetaplah manusia. Makan, minum, butuh teman, dan nonton anime meski tidak semuanya. Setidaknya adik bisa temukan satu poin persamaan adik dengan si senpai. Sama sama manusia meski tontonannya beda. Bisa jadi adik nonton Sekaiichi Hatsukoi sedangkan sepaimu ini nontonnya genre genre berat keluaran studio Ghibli. Tidak ada salurnya memang. Tapi setidaknya kalian sama sama manusia. Sering kali kesamaan bisa membuat dua makhluk menjadi selangkah hingga berlangkah langkah lebih akrab lho.

Mungkin adik Fujimon tidak berparas istagram-able, tidak cukup kaya untuk kredit motor matic, maupun tidak cukup berkelas untuk sekadar duduk di pojokan kafe donat . Namun hal hal tersebut tidak bisa dijadikan patokan untuk membatasi gencar -gencaran melancarkan serangan serangan serius ke senpai.

Sekali lagi, kalian sama sama manusia. Setidaknya sebagai satu spesies yang tidak tinggal di Vers, adik bisa tahu celah celah apa saja yang dapat adik bobol untuk bisa nampak dalam radar si senpai. Misalnya seperti iseng iseng membahas kadar humus tanah di Vers sana kalau ada kesempatan.

Namun kalau rupanya senpai adik ini cukup bebal untuk menangkap aksi aksi adik, coba saran saya berikut ini.

Pertama, coba adik dekati salah satu kawan kawan si senpai ini.

Manusia adalah makhuk sosial, artinya manusia tidak bisa tidak mengandalkan orang lain. Segahar dan sesangar apapun senpaimu ini, ada lah pasti sebiji atau dua biji seseorang yang sering terlihat berkeliaran kemana mana bersamanya. Entah mereka memang sudah satu paketan atau apa. Tapi sering sering sih si senpai jalan sama kawannya ya. Nah dari beberapa spesies yang cukup sering bersama senpai, coba kamu dekati salah satunya. Pilih salah satu yang cukup jinak untuk didekati dan ditraktir jajan bakso di kantin sekolah.

Dekati, say hay dengan wajar dan berikan semangkok bakso sebagai sesajen. Tapi kalau rupanya kawan senpaimu ini lebih menggilai batu akik daripada bakso, lupakan saja niatan adik untuk menjinakkan si kawan ini. Cari yang lain yang bisa kamu jinakkan dengan caramu sendiri.

Santai saja. Biarkan semua mengalir seperti air. Bahas obrolan santai yang menjurus ke obrolan mengenai senpaimu. Namun jangan sekali sekali berikan serangan telak semacam memaksanya memberitahu ukuran pinggang senpaimu atau menanyakan warna kolornya secara mendadak.

Karena selain bisa membuatnya shock, namamu sebagai kouhai yang selalu mengincar senpaimu juga akan direkomendasikan untuk di blacklist selamanya dari daftar para kouhai yang mengincar senpai. Tidak mau? Ya jangan.

Yang kedua, pakai cara klasik yang cukup berseni.

Berkirim surat!

Zaman makin maju, hubungan antar individu sekarang lebih praktis dan hanya terbatas di kuota dan jaringan yang stabil. Namun ada kalanya bagi beberapa orang hal hal klasik masih memiliki nilai nilai tersendiri. Karena selain lebih spesial, ada suatu unsur kemurnian yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Adik fujimon sebaiknya berhenti memberi komentar tiap si senpai upload foto di facebook maupun instagram. Berhenti juga komen statusnya di bbm atau di Line. Beralihlah ke seni klasik dalam berkirim surat.

Adik punya akun di situs ? senang menulis? Sekarang lah saatnya adik tunjukkan kebolehan adik dalam menulis pada sebuah lembaran kertas yang nantinya akan dikirim ke senpai. Tidak perlu pakai kepala surat, hal, lampiran maupun cap dari lembaga yang bersangkutan. Karena sejauh ini tidak ada lembaga yang cukup senggang mengurusi urusan rumit senpai dan kouhai. Adik tidak perlu juga memakai bahasa 'ananda, adinda, kanda' karena surat ini nantinya bukan ditujukan untuk dianalisis unsur intrinsik yang terkandung di dalamnya.

Gunakan kertas ukuran normal. Jangan pakai kertas selebar sajadah dengan hiasan bunga bunga alai, mungkin senpaimu tidak suka. Cukup sapa dan katakan kalau adik kagum dengan kemampuan senpai entah itu dalam bermusik atau kegiatan olahraga lainnya. Simpel namun akan cukup berkesan bagi senpaimu. Pada akhirnya dia jadi tahu bahwa selama ini ada yang kagum akan kemampuannya dan mengakui segala skillnya. Manusia dimana mana sama. Senang bila diakui dan bangga bila dipuji. Maka di titik itulah adik bisa buat senpaimu senang dan berada di atas angin.

kalau tidak dinotis juga mungkin adik lupa mencantumkan nama adik. Kalau masih tidak dinotis, setidaknya si senpai sudah melihat tulisan tangan adik. Cerialah, dik.

Yang ketiga merupakan cara yang paling efektif bagi mereka yang malas melakukan hal hal repot untuk menarik atensi si senpai. Cara yang efektif bagi mereka yang tidak malu menunjukkan wajah di depan senpai.

Namun langkah ini pun bisa menjadi senjata utama ketika kamu tidak berhasil membuat senpai sekilas saja melirikmu seperti dua cara di atas yang sudah saya paparkan.

Ada beberapa orang di dunia ini yang entah memang tidak peka sekali. Entah bawaan lahir atau memang sok sokan cuek, hal tersebut sampai sekarang masih sebelas dua belas dengan Blast si peringkat pertama dari anime sebelah yang sosoknya tidak diketahui. Misterius.

Namun apapun yang jadi alasan untuk jenis ini menutup diri dari aksi aksi kouhainya, mau tak mau pasti tersetil juga saat ditabok. Nah, adik nampaknya perlu tabokan yang cukup keras untuk menyadarkan bahwa selama ini ada seorang kouhai yang beraksi berapi api memberikan notifikasi.

Jadi, coba adik cari tahu apa yang selama ini disukai oleh senpai adik. Apakah dia punya ? atau punya bass Ibanez tri fade burst? Atau punya setumpuk DVD Bluray Gintama?

Lupakan kalau rupanya senpaimu ini sangat suka Dakimakura atau bebatuan kinclong warna warni. Karena percaya lah, diantara sekian banyak kesukaan lelaki, dari mulai action figure sampai 48 gadis yang joget hula hula, ada pula yang suka pada batu. Adik sebaiknya menyerah saja kalau si senpai ternyata suka batu.

Akan tetapi kalau senpaimu senang baca buku, cari tahu lagi buku apa yang pantas diberikan ke senpai. Jangan sampai adik salah memberikan buku seperti buku buku tuntunan sholat lengkap atau buku UUD 1945. Karena selain kurang nyambung juga cuma buang buang duit saja. Coba kasih si senpai light novel ringan seperti 5cm persecond yang sukses membuat saya sendiri agak berkaca kaca.

Kalau senpaimu suka anime, coba selidiki dulu anime apa yang dia sukai. Kalau anime loli loli boleh lho adik berikan nendonya, atau kaos gambar anime pada si senpai kalau rupanya adik sayang memberikan nendo mahal pada senpaimu.

Kalau rupanya semua cara di atas tidak mempan juga, positive thinking saja. Kamu sudah berusaha. Senpai adik saja yang kelewat kebangetan. Setidaknya adik kan sudah berusaha.

Memang sudah takdir kok kalau senpai itu susah menotis keberadaan satu kouhai diantara sekian banyak kouhai. Bisa saja di matanya kamu tak beda jauh dengan butiran debu yang terbang tertiup angin. Tabah ya.

Saran saya lebih baik kamu minta notis ke dokter kece seperti saya saja. Pasti saya berikan notice kok.

Just pull the sun into your heart dan sampaikan salam saya ke senpaimu.

Dokter Midorima

.

.

.

Hyuga agak terguncang.

Ketika wanita wanita di kelasnya sibuk membahas dokter Midorima dan ulang tahun sekolahnya yang ke 111, ada sebuah berita selintas yang melayang tertiup angin melewati telinganya.

"Gosipnya besok dokter Midorima mau jadi bintang tamu di ulang tahun sekolah kita lho."

"Ngapain?"

"Ngasih bimbingan konseling kayak yang di situsnya."

Hyuga mesem kalem. Mereka belum membaca postingan terbaru di situs 'Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima' sepertinya.

 _'Masa sih?'_

Hyuga ulangi pertanyaan tersebut dalam hati hingga bel pulang sekolah tak lagi terasa nyaring nan bening di kuping.

.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Wow. Cukup banyak juga rupanya solusi untuk problem kali ini.

Terimakasih kepada salah satu pembaca saya yang bernama pea nanodaayo yang sudah menanyakan pertayaan sakral ini. XD maaf pennamemu tidak saya sensor. Kamu saya hubungi via pm agak susah :')

Lalu untuk problem yang belum terjawab mohon bersabar ya. Saya sortir pertayaannya dari yang paling konyol untuk saya jawab XD

Dan saya mau menawarkan. Ada yang mau bikini side story dari salah satu konsultasi bikinan om Takao? Saya kurang asupan yang memuaskaaaan T^T yang berminat mohon hubungi saya.

Oiya, om Takao masih buka pojok curhat lho.

Salam buat kalian semua dan kapten wanita di luar sana.

Suicchon


	12. Chapter 12 - Koganei Shinji

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo serta EYD yang tidak diakui, beberapa karakter mengalami krisis identitas. Lawakan yang tidak bersungguh sungguh.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima

.

.

.

'Kepada Om Takao yang terbijak, alias Dokter Midorima gadungan. Sesungguhnya saya hanya ingin memperjelas bahwa anda adalah Om Takao dan bukannya Dokter Midorima. Tapi siapapun anda, saya percaya bahwasanya anda bijak apa adanya. Entah itu sebagai Om Takao atau Dokter Midorima, anda bijak di mata saya.

Sebelumnya maafkan atas intro saya yang agak bertele tele. Hehe. Sekarang seusai into, mari masuk ke chorus. Jadi begini om, saya sedang terlibat hubungan LDR dengan seseorang. Tapi kawan kawan saya bilang kalau LDR itu cuma cara halus buat putus.

Plis om saya jadi sedikit galau. Mohon pencerahannya ya om.'

Koganeiko – 17 tahun, rawamangun.

.

.

.

Hujannya rintik rintik dan turun di bulan Februari. Persis settingnya seperti lagunya Betharia Sonata yang tengah Takao putar via ponselnya.

Bukan Takao namanya kalau tidak menghayati apapun musiknya. Mumpung sedang hujan rintik rintik dan sedang memutar lagunya Betharia Sonata, Takao manfaatkan untuk berjalan pelan. Sepanjang komplek perumahannya.

Tampangnya suram bukan main tipu tipuan. Sungguhan ia tengah suram hingga berubahlah wajahnya menjadi agak seram. Sepanjang jalan komplek perumahan, sepanjang jalan kenangan. Keduanya memiliki perbedaan setipis pantsu loli size S motif kuma-chan. Karena jelas, destinasi dari jalan kenangan dan jalan komplek perumahan adalah satu tempat yang sama.

Kediaman Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Mantan Takao sekaligus seorang senpai yang pernah Takao perjuangkan agar selalu menotis dirinya. Si kouhai yang tak pernah berada dalam radar si senpai selama kurang lebih sembilan bulan. Untungnya setelah sembilan bulan sepuluh hari, sesuatu terlahir ke dunia ini. Sebuah perasaan alus dibalik tampang begal wajah sentrifugal seperti pribadi Miyaji Kiyoshi.

Miyaji keluar menyambut Takao dengan tampang bak jurnalis dikejar deadline. Pahit dan sepat. Kurang tidur dan kelaparan.

"Masuk yok."

Takao masuk sedikit sungkan. Ketahuan Midorima, ia bisa di penggal di bagian vital. Midorima selalu memberi wangsit agar Takao tak datang ke rumah Miyaji Kiyoshi. Katanya Miyaji Kiyoshi memelihara tuyul. Tapi Takao diam diam sering berkunjung. Takao tahu, Midorima hanya cemburu.

"Nonton Prince of Stride juga ya, senpai?"

Miyaji mengangguk. Sementara Takao melepas headset gambar ikon senyum munafik yang tengah mendentumkan lagunya Sheilla On 7 yang Sephia. Lagi lagi timingnya berlangsung dengan akurasi yang mengagumkan dan sedikit kampret.

"Iya nih. Oshiiku Suwa Reiji." Balas Miyaji cepak.

Takao menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak sendirian dalam dunia perwibuan. Ngomong omong, cintanya jatuh pada Kohinata dan sayangnya ia tanamkan pada Hasekura yang suaranya entah mengapa agak agak mirip dengan Midorima. Bikin baper.

"Gimana si Midorima?"

"Gimana apanya, senpai? Dia masih ganteng sampai sekarang."

Miyaji tersenyum kecut.

"Tak sadarkah dirimu bahwa aku lebih rupawan dengan cinta tulus tanpa tandingan?"

Miyaji mellow dadakan.

"Aku suka hijau, senpai. "

Miyaji tertawa renyah sembari menepuk kepala Takao lembut.

"Betewe aku punya satu permintaan ke kamu, Takao."

"Apa itu? Tsubasa Amami.3gp? maaf senpai. Aku kalau resolusinya jelek nggak aku download."

"Bukan! Buka situsmu! Aku pengen kamu bahas suatu problem di kategori musium kamu."

.

.

.

Kepada adik Koganei yang semoga diberkati ketampanan di bawah ketampanan saya.

Satu lagi kasus krusial yang lagi lagi saya terlantarkan di bawah naungan kolom museum. Sedikit saja saya telat, mungkin konsultasi adik ini sudah menjelma menjadi arca.

Baiklah.

Saya sudah mengerti secara garis besar maksud adik. Saya bisa menangkap aura aura positif adik yang tetap mempercayai Om bahkan setelah menuduh Om adalah Dokter Midorima gadungan. Tapi ya sudah. Om kadang memang menyamar sebagai Dokter Midorima kok.

Jadi, seusai saya dengarkan intro dan chorus, mari kita sama sama cerna Reffrainnya lalu kemudian berlanjut ke Interlude untuk direnungkan.

Adik Koganei saja yang tidak kenal siapa saya bisa dengan tulus mempercayai saya untuk memecahkan atau setidaknya mengangkat sedikit beban di hati adik, lantas apa susahnya mempercayai wanita (atau lelaki) yang sudah adik kenali betul betul?

Bukankah kita sebagai seorang lelaki tidak peduli uke maupun seme sudah semestinya mempercayai pasangan? Kalau bukan adik yang mempercayai, lantas siapa lagi?

Adik jangan hanya percaya bahwa Lelouch sudah tiada. Percayai juga bahwa ada seseorang di seberang sana yang memang betul betul memendam rindu dengan cinta teruntuk adik tercinta.

Memang benar, mereka mereka yang menjalani LDR memiliki resiko putus lebih besar daripada mereka yang tiap malam minggu bisa bertemu. Mereka mereka yang bertahan pada LDR memiliki kadar rindu setengah mati daripada mereka mereka yang dikit dikit merayakan hari jadian entah itu 7 harinya, 40 harinya, atau setahun. Persis seperti acara peringatan kematian.

Tapi sesungguhnya LDR itu bukanlah sesuatu yang mengandung SARA maupun NSFW. LDR ya _Long Distance Relationship_. Bukan Lusa Depan Rampung alias adik bakal diputus sehari setelah hari ini.

Namun, saya perlu tekankan beberapa poin yang membuat hubungan LDR adik bisa berada dalam kondisi morat-marit seperti keuangan bangsa ini.

Pertama adalah **Kehangatan Lokal.**

Untukmu, si adik yang tengah meranggas rindu. LDR itu sulit. Kalau kamu pikir LDR bakal sesulit siklus akuntasi, kamu salah total dik. LDR lebih sulit dari siklus Akuntasi yang pernah saya kerjakan semasa SMA dulu. LDR itu lebih sulit daripada mengakhiri sebuah peperangan berdarah.

LDR itu sama saja kamu sendirian di malam minggu. Bukan cuma dik Koganei saja, namun pasangamu juga merasakan hal serupa. Pada tahap ini kecenderungan terjadinya NTR alias jalan menikung meningkat hingga prosentase lebih dari 50%. Percaya sama saya, malam minggu itu banyak kaum kaum yang baper ketimbang yang bahagia. Kamu baper, berarti pasanganmu sama juga.

Tahap inilah yang membuatmu perlu pontang panting sana sini untuk menunjukkan kehangatanmu pada pasanganmu. Terutama di malam minggu ya. Karena yang berbahaya dalam tahap ini, adalah yang namanya kehangatan lokal. Ibarat cintamu ke dia bisa diukur dengan ukuran oppai, cintamu setara dengan cup F. Namun tetap saja Cup F versi interlokal.

Sedangkan ketika di sisi pasanganmu ada tangan yang siap merengkuhnya dalam kehangatan, cup F mu sama saja bakal terbuang percuma.

Sebuah jalinan saling suka itu butuh kehangatan yang nyata. Meski cup F namun kalau versinya interlokal ya sama saja bohong. Cuma bisa buat pengganti sabun mandi, tak bisa digrepe dan hanya bisa difantasikan. Ibarat kata, cuma animasi 2D.

Yang perlu kamu waspadai adalah ketika ada kehangatan lokal di sisinya. Tidak peduli meski kehangatannya setara cup B, namun jika nyata, itu akan lebih berarti dibanding apapun. Jadi, jangan ijinkan adam bersama hawa hawa gadungan. Juga jangan biarkan adam mencari wawan sebagai pelampiasan.

Ingat, biasanya yang nanya 'udah makan belum?' akan cepat tergerser dengan mereka yang berkata 'makan bareng yuk.'

Maka, sebaiknya adik mulai mempererat lagi hubungan yang terjalin diantara kalian berdua. Berikan kehangatan yang tidak dapat doi lupakan. Karena kemungkinan netorare bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Poin yang kedua adalah **Komunikasi.**

Kenapa jalinan cinta diantara adam dan hawa sering dianalogikan sebagai hubungan? Ya karena jalinan cinta memang terbentuk dari dasar hubungan interaksi antar manusia. Disini saya sebetulnya tidak menekankan interaksi antar individu seperti yang sering muncul di soal UTS IPS. Yang saya tekankan adalah bagaimana adik membina hubungan adik dengan si patjar.

Komunikasi antar manusia manusia cyber biasanya akan bermula dengan 'hai' dan berakhir dengan 'oh yaudah' maupun 'gpp'. Entah 'gpp' itu intisarinya apa. Namun biasanya apabila terlontar 3 huruf yang kalau disusun menjadi 'gpp' kita malah akan jatuh hingga tak bisa bangkit lagi.

Maka, kunci agar LDR adik tak cepat gulung tikar adalah mempertahankan dan menggiring komunikasi sehingga tak berakhir dengan lontaran 3 huruf yang terdiri dari G dan dobel P. Buat komunikasi yang menyenangkan dan saling menghargai.

Ada kalanya adik bisa mengawali obrolan dengan membicarakan anime yang sedang _in_ musim ini, atau membicarakan karakter yang cocok dihusbandokan maupun diwaifukan.

Meski kamu sering ngaku berhusbando Akashi Seijuurou dan membahasnya secara menggebu gebu sekalipun, namun ada kalanya kamu bisa berhenti membahas rambutnya yang merah menyala maupun matanya yang beda kanan kiri. Sesekali tanggapi lah saat dirinya membahas betapa romantisnya Menma dan Jintan. Atau dengarkanlah saat dirinya sibuk membicarakan Asuna, bisa juga adik berikan saran saat dirinya galau memilih antara Onodera maupun Chitoge.

Adik tak perlu khawatir soal waifunya yang bermain dimana mana. Tuhan itu menciptakan Adam dan Hawa. Bukan Adam dan kapal mapun Hawa dan pedang. Jadi, tetap jaga komunikasi semenyenangkan mungkin dan just pull the sun into your heart.

Yang ketiga adalah **usaha untuk selalu maso**.

Kamu yang selama ini menjalin LDR pasti perlahan lahan terkikis kokoronya. Hati adik sering merasa lelah. Apalagi melihat sohib sohib adik tiap malam minggu bisa dinner dengan pacar. Saya yakin adik punya segelintir pikiran 'malam minggu sama siapa ya.'

Tapi ini bukan waktunya adik menjadi lemah. Bukan waktunya adik merasa lelah. Lelahlah kalau memang sudah tepat waktunya. Masokan diri adik hingga se maso masonya. Karena dibalik kemasoan tersimpan kebahagiaan yang hakiki.

Bukan saatnya adik terprovokasi oleh ungkapan konyol semacam 'LDR cuma kata halus buat putus tuh.' Karena LDR bukanlah Lo Doang Relationship. LDR adalah cinta yang masih belum berada di jalur.

Maso lah.

Kelak, seusai adik bermaso maso ria, ungkapan yang terdiri dari 3 huruf akan menjadi ungkapan yang paling indah. Karena itu, tunggulah hingga ungkapan 3 huruf yang tersusun dari O, T dan, W menjadi pesan di smartphonemu yang akan adik pandangi selama beberapa kali.

Namun, andaikata takdir tak berada di satu kursi untuk diajak berdiskusi, adik tak perlu bersedih hati. Yakinlah adik sudah berusaha semampu adik. Kalau memang dia jodoh adik, pasti dia akan kembali sebagai tulang rusuk adik. Karena tulang rusuk dan tulang punggung itu tak mungkin tertukar.

Jodoh memang tak kemana, namun saingan ada dimana mana, dan NTR bisa terjadi kapan saja. Tetap waspada, tetap terjaga dan just pull the sun into your heart.

Salam cinta,

Om Takao.

.

.

Takao tersenyum kecut.

Ia juga LDR.

Midorima di Bekasi, ia main di Jakarta. Takao anggap bus AKAP saja tak bisa mengantarkan cintanya pada Midorima. Tapi ya ia selalu berusaha maso luar dalam. Ia tak ingin hubungannya dengan Midorima berakhir seperti potret buram pendidikan di beberapa wilayah di suatu negeri.

Ia cinta Midorima, dan Takao percaya Midorima cinta dirinya. Tak perlu ragu ragu, mereka sama sama dewasa dan sama sama mengerti apa arti sebuah perasaan.

'Om besok jangan lupa jam 7 tepat. Jangan telat, ssu.'

Begitu sms Kise yang membuat Takao kalang kabut menjelajahi mall mall untuk mencari setelan terbaik agar ia nampak tak kalah berwibawa dari Om Mario Teguh saat menjadi guest star di acara ulang tahun Teiko sabtu nanti.

.

.

.

"Tetsuya. Apa persiapan besok sudah fix?"

"Sudah siap, Akashi-kun. Tinggal reservasi hotel untuk guest star selama dua hari."

Si ketua OSIS yang SMA-nya akan merayakan ulang tahun ke 111 tersenyum kalem.

"Mari ke hotel, Tetsuya."

"Oh, aku sendiri saja Akashi-kun. Ini urusan yang ketua OSIS tidak perlu turun tangan langsung."

"Khusus ini aku ingin memastikan hotelnya tepat, dengan kamar yang tepat untuk diisi dua orang. Bersamamu."

Ketua OSIS SMA tersebut nampaknya sedikit nganggur, begitulah pikir si adik Sekertaris OSIS.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Chapter dua belas ya ini?

Mulai kehabisan karakter yang mau dipakai sebagai korban XD yaaaa. Ide kali ini datang dari salah satu pembaca saya, Adik Yagitarou Arisa. Doi juga bikin 2 side story dari LKDM loh. Silahkan mampir kalau sedang senggang. :3

Oiya, untuk yang konsultasinya belum terjawab, sabar ya… banyak konsultasi masuk makanya saya jadi agak agak bingung jawabnya. Haha.

Eniwei, bagi yang kemarin bertanya apakah ada situs untuk konsultasi dengan Om Takao, sekarang situsnya tersedia sebagai fanpage. Silahkan kunjungi fp **'Berbincang Bersama Om Takao'** kalau sedang tidak sibuk atau ingin konsultasi ke Om Takao. XD

Kalau bersedia, silahkan R 'n R ya.

Salam untuk kalian semua dan sensei wanita di seberang sana,

SUICCHON


	13. Chapter 13 - Midorima Shintarou

Warning :

Mengandung unsur OOC, EYD (Ejaan Yang Diselewengkan), lawakan tidak bersungguh-sungguh, dan siluman siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima**

.

.

.

Kehujanan, baju hingga dalaman kebasahan, pulang kemalaman, setelan belanjaan tak terselamatkan, dan Takao kesepian.

Sungguh cocok untuk lelaki yang besok pagi didapuk untuk mengisi acara di sekolah yang digadang- gadang prestisius tempat anak-anak orang kaya bersekolah. Agak-agak Takao merasa merinding membayangkan besok mata mata inosen anak dibawah umur akan mentapnya penuh kekaguman. Syukur-syukur penuh kekaguman, kalau penuh kejijikan Takao tidak ingin memikirkan tengah menguatkan batinnya agar setrong.

Sudah kesepian, butuh belaian, butuh kehangatan tak boleh terlewatkan.

Pucuk dicinta ulam pun datang. Mantan didamba, ngajak balikan. Itulah yang Takao rasa saat baru pulang ke apartemen Midorima.

Ada sosok berbalut handuk dengan proporsionalitas tubuh sangat sangar bin sadis mengobrak-abrik intuisi lelaki Takao yang agak seret akhir-akhir ini. Sosok yang tengah menanggalkan kacamatanya dan menggeleng-geleng jengkel melihat Takao basah kehujanan dan pulang kemalaman.

"Darimana saja, nanodayo?"

"Belanja. Besok kan mau ngisi acara di Teiko."

"Tadi kamu ngga titip aku aja, kan biar sekalian aku mampir, nanodayo."

"Ukuran dadaku saja kamu tidak tahu kan Shinchan, jadi gimana mau beliin aku setelan?"

"Kamu ngga punya dada, Takao."

"Kamu benar, Shinchan."

"sudah sana mandi, nanodayo." Usir Midorima agar Takao lekas berlalu dari depan wajahnya.

"Kamu enggak mau mandiin aku?"

Takao mengedipkan sebelah matanya memberi sinyal.

Mematunglah Takao karena Midorima mematung duluan. Mengawang-awang sesuatu sebelum kemudian tersenyum kalem.

"Lain kali ya."

Lalu Takao merasa ingin dieksekusi mati saat itu juga.

.

.

Midorima biasanya akan memberikan tatapan gahar padanya kalau ia iseng-iseng memberi kode untuk anuan tengah malam nanti. Sejujurnya Takao hanya ingin melepas kerinduan mendalam. Biasanya Midorima tak kalah rindunya pada Takao, namun sungguh misterius. Malam ini Midorima nampak sangat berbeda. Kalem tenang dan tidak terlalu tsundere.

Justru Takao yang dibuat ketar-ketir oleh tingkah Midorima saat itu. Seusai mandinya khatam tanpa acara ritual bermain sabun mandi, Midorima sudah menunggu Takao di depan TV. Duduk di sofa sambil membaca katalog obat-obatan apotek serta berbagai merk alat kontrasepsi.

Dua cangkir kopi mengepul masih panas. Yang satu sudah bekas diseruput terbukti oleh tanda ampasnya yang menempel di bibir cangkir. Satunya masih utuh dengan aroma kopi dan susu yang khas. Midorima membuatkan kopi susu untuk Takao. Favorit Takao, Midorima tahu pasti itu.

Takao ini lelaki dewasa, jadi ketika Midorima bergeser sedikit posisi duduknya, Takao langsung tanggap. Ada tempat disitu yang dipersilakan khusus untuknya meletakkan diri. Undangan tak langsung untuk sebuah obrolan penting.

Karena jelas, kalau obrolan tak penting bukan disitu tempatnya, bukan begitu caranya mempersilakan tempat untuk ditempati. Karena kalau obrolannya tak penting, berlangsungnya bukan di sofa, tapi di kasur busa .Karena kalau obrolan tak penting, bukan diam sebagai awalan, namun erangan sepanjang permainan. Takao peka akan hal sepele seperti itu.

Namun tak pernah terbersit dalam benak maupun sanubari Takao bahwa ia akan terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan yang tingkat pentingnya ia perkirakan akan melebihi rapat paripurna. Sungguh Takao tak berkeinginan. Terakhir ia ingat ia terlibat pembicaraan penting dengan Midorima, pembicaraan mereka hampir berujung pada kasus tuntutan Midorima pada Takao soal pecemaran nama baik. Berujung pada pemecatan Takao dari klinik Midorima dan berujung karir cemerlang Midorima sebagai artis papan atas.

Dengan pembicaraan penting, Takao paham beberapa hal akan terjadi. Entah hal yang bahagia atau hal penuh duka lara yang akan terealisasi. Namun ada hal yang Takao ingin dan Takao amini dalam setiap ingin tetap bersama Midorima.

Sehelai handuk diberikan Midorima pada Takao. Handuk hijau yang menjadi saksi betapa anugerah Tuhan tak bisa didustakan. Handuk milik bersama yang sering Takao gunakan untuk mengelap dan menggosok benda tumpul. Handuk yang meskipun sering kali tercium apek dan tengik namun seusai dipakai Midorima akan kembali harum mewangi. Midorima tak ubahnya Downy.

Takao sudah duduk. Sudah menyamankan diri. Sudah pasang tampang kalem siap menerima berita badai maupun topan. Namun Midorima juga nampaknya masih belum tertarik membuka obrolan ketika Takao duduk di sampingnya sambil meniup-niup cangkir kopi susunya.

Barulah ketika Takao selesai menyeruputnya, Midorima berdehem ringan. Takao mafhum. Midorima ingin ia menyamankan diri dengan atmosfernya nanti.

"Bagaimana kopinya? Enak?"

"Enak. panas. Dan manis."

Takao tidak menggombal. Bukan waktunya.

"Apoteknya ramai tidak?"

"Cukup ramai sejak warga tahu pemilik apoteknya ternyata pembawa acara dokter Oz."

Midorima lagi lagi tersenyum. Makin was-was saja hati Takao. Gundah gulana tak berkesudahan.

"Hmm gitu ya, nanodayo."

Takao mengangguk.

"Fanpagemu cukup ramai, nanodayo."

"Semua berkat dirimu, Shinchan."

"Ada gadis disana yang kau suka? Kulihat kau banyak akrab dengan para wanita. Banyak pula yang tergila-gila padamu, Takao."

Midorima sudah pasti tengah cemburu, namun entah mengapa ucapannya tak berdinamika bak tengah menyembunyikan fakta soal hati dan perasaannya.

"Shinchan, kita tidak duduk-duduk untuk membahas kopi dan apotek kan? Atau juga gadis muda dan fanpage kan? Jujur, kopi dan apotek itu bukan bahasan ber-plot berkualitas."

Takao mengelak. Sakit kalau ngotot dibahas. Ia tak sakit, ia hanya sakit melihat Midorima yang sering menatapnya seperti terluka tiap Takao membicarakan orang lain.

"Sudah kuduga kau tahu maksudku, Takao. Aku jujur saja kalau begitu."

"Silahkan, aku menunggu."

Dusta ini. Takao tak pernah ingin mendengar pernyataan penting dari Midorima.

"Aku mau menikah."

Perih.

Ah ampas kopi di cangkir Takao terlihat mengambang malas. Takao juga mengambang nyawanya. Jiwanya bak terbelah pecah-pecah. Satu melayang ke nirwana, yang lainnya dibumikan secara paksa. Mirip ampas kopi. Sekalinya tidak tenggelam ke dasar air, melah mengambang memperkeruh tampilan saja. Tidak menyatu, tidak menjadi satu dengan cairan sehingga menghasilkan harmonisasi yang tiada dua.

Bosan melirik ampas kopi yang membikin kopi susunya bertampilan jelek, Takao melirik cangkir Midorima. Sama-sama digenggam dengan tangan, sama-sama masih hangat, tapi permukaannya bedarupa. Air kopi Midorima sedikit beriak tadi. Rupa-rupanya si penikmat tengah gundah dan bimbang hingga tangannya sediki gemetar menggenggam cangkir.

Apa pula sebetulnya yang mesti dibimbangkan oleh Midorima? Karir terus menanjak, pundi-pundi rupiah mengalir tanpa henti, wanita-wanita mengantri ingin dipersunting jadi istri, lantas batu manakah yang membuat Midorima tersandung hingga cangkir kopinya beriak lembut?

Takao kah batu itu?

Takao kah batu yang selama ini menyandung Midorima hingga dirinya tak kunjung bangkit? Takao kah batu penghalang masa depan si dokter yang digadang-gadang memiliki masa depan cerah? Lantas apa yang manusia lakukan jika saja menemukan batu yang menyandung? Ya disingkirkan atau dibuang, tak satupun yang berniat mengantongi batu sandungan untuk dipajang di dinding kamar. Gila apa?

Sama-sama batu tapi beda perlakuan. Kalau batu loncatan saja dipuji-puji, dipuja-puja, bahkan kalau bisa dipigura, dipiguralah itu batu loncatan. Sedang kalau batu sandungan, boro-boro didiamkan. Kalau menyandung ya dibuang. Padahal batunya sama-sama diam tak manusia lucu dimana-mana.

Takao juga batu. Batu sandungan untuk masa depan Midorima. Begitulah otaknya terus membuat kesimpulan akan arah obrolan ini.

"Dengan wanita mana?"

Bukan penasaran sesungguhnya. Takao hanya ingin terlihat wajar. Seperti seorang kawan lama yang akan mendukung apapun yang akan dilakukan kawannya. Bukan nampak seperti lelaki dengan kisah hidup lika liku laki-laki tak laku-laku.

Takao bersandar, menyeruput kopi susunya sok santai. Tak lagi terasa semanis seruputan pertama. Ya memang. Semakin lama kopinya semakin mendominasi, atau mungkin perasaan Takao saja yang terlalu mendominasi sehingga kopinya terasa tak lagi sedap.

"Seorang fans yang dipaksa menikah denganku, nanodayo."

"Kamu nyaman dengannya?"

"Biasa saja, nanodayo. Aku ingin lebih nyaman lagi."

"Nyaman itu alami. Ngga bisa kamu paksa paksa seenak jidat begitu, Shinchan."

Tidak nyaman terus tegak seperti itu, Takao menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. Menghela nafas halus untuk menghalau galau yang bisa datang kapan saja.

"Ya tapi bisa diciptakan, nanodayo. Sudahlah Takao. Kita sama-sama tahu diri kita masing-masing. Kita bukan lagi remaja. Sudah tak pantas lagi bermain-main dengan usia."

Takao menerawang langit-langit.

"Kau benar, Shinchan. Nyaman itu tak dapat dipaksakan namun dapat diciptakan."

Midorima menggenggam erat cangkirnya, makin beriak saja permukaan kopi hitamnya.

"Dan kau tentu tahu. Nyaman berujung pada perasaan suka."

"Dan perasaan suka berujung pada cinta. Dah, dah kelar itu Shinchan."

Pukul 12 malam. Tepat tengah malam dan keduanya tidak sekalipun kelepasan menguap. Tidak Takao, tidak pula Midorima. Takao saja yang biasanya mudah mengantuk malah sama sekali tidak terkantuk-kantuk. Dan terang saja, Midorima yang biasanya terjaga tetap waspada.

Situasinya berkalang hening. TV penghuni apartemen sebelah nasih menyala. Penghuninya masih menonton tayangan olahraga sambil sesekali bersorak sorai ketika skor tercetak. Takao sebetulnya tertarik untuk ikut menyaksikan. Namun mengingat Barca sudah mengobrak abrik hatinya, pupuslah sudah harapannya akan kejayaan tim raksasa sepak bola tersebut.

Narator yang berkicau soal skor dan aksi-aksi lapangan sama sekali tak membuat Takao tertarik. Namun tetap saja masih bisa jadi penghibur hati Takao yang tengah lelah. Masih mampu jadi penjeda hatinya yang tengah lara.

"Carilah wanita Takao, dan menikahlah."

"Ya besok ketika ada wanita yang merestui perselingkuhanku denganmu, Shinchan."

Midorima meletakkan cangkirnya ke meja kecil di depannya.

"Wanita seperti itu tak mugkin ada."

"Ada. Makanya kamu perlu memperluas duniamu. Semakin luas duniamu, semakin banyak koneksimu, semakin sempit semestamu, Shin-chan."

Midorima melepas kacamatanya. Memijit-mijit pelipisnya bingung dan frustasi.

Hatinya tak bisa lepas dari Takao. Namun bila tetap bersamanya, Midorima hanya akan jadi penghalang untuk perkembangan Takao. Ia hanya akan menjadi sangkar besi untuk kebebasan Takao. Jujur, tak selamanya burung yang berkicau di sangkar itu enak dipandang.

Dan Midorima tak tahan melihat Takao yang sering kali mengawang-awang melihat keluar memimpikan sebuah kebebasan.

"Dunia ini ibaratnya celana dan isinya, Shinchan."

Midorima mendongak penasaran. Sungguh analogi yang sangat tidak profesional. Namun Midorima hafal tabiat Takao. Hafal benar bagaimana ia akan menyambungkan sesuatu yang ambigu dengan situasi tertentu. Meski sesungguhnya tidak salur namun lama kelamaan ada logikanya juga.

"Kenapa bisa nanodayo?"

"Semakin kamu mencari koneksi, mencari rangsangan, semakin sempit pula duniamu."

"Hidup bukan soal urusan _horny_ , Takao."

"Ya tapi kalau hidupmu tidak horny mana tahu tujuan hidupmu."

Midorima ikut menyadarkan punggungnya di sofa berwarna hijau dengan bantal oranye bunga-bunga norak tersebut. Tersenyum lelah sambil menghalau galau.

Memang betul akhir-akhir ini hidupnya terasa seperti tak punya tujuan. Tujuan awalnya menjadi artis pun karena kesepakatannya dengan si model kuning yang awalnya ingin menjadikan Takao sebagai bintang reality show. Midorima tak rela Takao jadi terkenal dan direbut dari sisinya, maka ialah yang mengorbankan diri menjadi artis. Apa saja asal bukan Takao yang diambil dari sisinya.

Dan seolah tahu kekhawatiran dari dokter hijau, si kuning ini memanfaatkan kelemahan si dokter dengan mengambil keuntungan berupa kontrak kerja dengan si dokter. Si kuning tersenyum puas, dan si dokter sedikit was-was.

Namun kini tujuan hidup itu sedikit blur. Bukan karena disensor KPI, bukan karena dicekal FPI. Karena si manusia yang selama ini bak cawan suci, dijaga-jaga jangan sampai jatuh ke layar kaca, sudah mulai dikenal warga. Bukan warga masyarakat sembarangan. Namun warga dunia maya yang rata-rata wanita ayu yang meresahkan Midorima.

Meski om-om tapi Takao selalu nampak lucuk dimata Midorima. Dan pasti juga di mata wanita di luar sana. Tak rela Midorima kalau Takao miliknya dipertimbangkan jadi suami dari seorang wanita.

Maka, daripada Midorima terus terusan was-was, terus-terusan memendam lara melihat si pujaan hati digoda wanita dan merindukan kebebasan, sebaiknya Midorima saja yang melepaskan diri dulu.

"Kamu butuh tempat kalau ingin bebas, Takao."

"Tapi kalau tak dirangsang mana tahu jalan mana yang akan kamu tuju, mana tahu lobang mana yang akan kamu masuki, shinchan."

"Kebebasan tak butuh lobang, Takao."

"Ya, dan kamu mau selamanya gundal gandul tak punya tujuan? Tak tahu nikmatnya perjuangan?"

Midorima terdiam. Ia sungguh paham maksud Takao. Soal hidup dengan bersemangat, dengan sebuah tujuan. Namun bisakah Takao menjangkau tujuannya jika tetap bersamanya? Bisakah Takao meraih keinginannya jika masih saja dihalangi batu sebesar Midorima? Jujur, Midorima merasa tak ubahnya batu kali.

Namun satu pernyataan Takao membuatnya tersenyum.

Takao tak ingin bebas tanpa dirinya. Tak ingin gundal gandul tanpa arah dan tujuan. Ia masih butuh Midorima untuk tetap di sisinya.

"Takao."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu hubungan kita ini apa, nanodayo? Kau butuh aku karena hasratmu saja ya?

"Kukembalikan kata-katamu. Kita tahu diri kita masing-masing. Kita bukan lagi remaja. Dan tentu hubunganmu denganku bukan hanya cinta antar remaja SMA. Cinta seperti itu sudah lama terlewat."

Midorima menatap Takao lekat lekat. Hendak menegaskan apakah si tersangka memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya atau tidak.

"Lalu?"

"Nafsu, perasaan sayang, saling percaya, saling menjaga, persahahabatan, dan kedewasaan. Itu tak lagi terasa berbeda, Shinchan."

Midorima kembali mengenakan kacamatanya dan menggeser duduknya agar lebih rapat pada tubuh Takao. Ditepuklah puncak kepala dari rekan hidupnya yang berambut hitam.

"Dan juga cinta jangan lupa, nanodayo. Tapi bukan berarti aku cinta."

"Yang barusan pasti sedang tsundere kan? Sudahlah. Om-Om seusia kamu tak pantas sok-sokan tsundere."

Dan sejak itu Takao mengerti.

Alasan menikah bagi keduanya hanyalah alasan klise untuk merebut perhatian satu sama lain. Cukup cegah dan pernikahannya batal. Sesimpel itu.

Midorima tak akan menikah dan tak lagi berpikiran untuk meninggalkan Takao dalam sebuah kebebasan tak berujung. Dan Takao lah rangsangan yang akan menemani Midorima menuju tujuan yang akan ia capai.

Karena cinta bagi mereka tak melulu soal kangen-kangenan dan saling cemburuan. Namun juga soal pengertian, pemahaman juga soal saling meghargai. Karena cinta bagi mereka juga merupakan sebuah penyampaian perasaan tanpa kata, tanpa bahasa.

.

.

.

 _"Halo dokter."_

"Ya, dengan siapa nanodayo?"

 _"Ini Kise, ssu! Pliiiis deh!"_

"Apa maumu?"

 _"Jadi datang ke Teiko bareng omTakao kan?"_

 _"Jadi kenapa, nanodayo?"_

 _"Ketua OSISku sedang reservasi hotel buat besok langsung temui ketua OSIS Teiko di hotel ya, ssu."_

"Ok."

Midorima meraba manusia yang terbaring di sampingnya. Mengedip-ngedipkan matanya malas dan tak bertenaga.

"Siapa, Shinchan?"

"Kise. Ngomongin soal reservasi hotel."

"Ohh. Ya sudah. Bangunkan aku pagi-pagi besok."

"Enak saja kau mau lanjut tidur, nanodayo."

Meski penerangannya minim, namun Takao bisa melihat mata hijau yang berkilat penuh arti dan senyuman penuh kode.

Kelar sudah malam Takao.

.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

Catata pojok :

Saya update malam malam begini. XD

Pertama, makasih buat beta reader saya yg baru, Mbak Nezumi Shizuka. Sorry ya situ saya kejar kejar dari tadi sore XD Nggak enak nih jadinya XD

Ya. Ini chapter kedua belas. Memasuki chapter Teiko arc(?). Kali ini saya turunkan humornya. Berat mau masukin humor XD

Ohiya. Om Takao masih buka lapak. Sekarang tersedia Om Takao versi cyber. Silahkan yang mau curhat bisa ke fp 'Berbincang Bersama Om Takao'

Bersedia memberikan kritik dan saran yang bersifat membangun?

Salam untuk kalian semua dan kapten wanita di luar sana,

.

Suicchon


	14. Chapter 14 - Miyaji Kiyoshi

Warning : Mengandug EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), typo yang tidak diduga, karakter mengalami penyelewengan karakteristik, lawakan yang tidak berefek apapun, dsb.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **"LAYANAN KONSULTASI DOKTER MIDORIMA"**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fap-fap

Satu kata yang diulang seperti perbuatannya.

Fap-fap.

Dilafalkan cepat dan berakhir singkat seperti kenikmatannya.

Fap-fap.

Rutinitas lelaki yang beberapa tahun lagi menjadi lelaki paruh baya kalau tak segera kawin. Rutinitas lelaki berambut pirang tiap malam seraya mengelus-elus guling putih bergambar lelaki berjersey Shuutoku berambut hitam belah tengah.

Si lelaki diketahui bernama Miyaji yang terus menjomblo gara-gara gagal _move on_ dari mantannya semasa SMA. Kegagalannya menjadi cerminan betapa rapuh dan baperan sekali hatinya tatkala teringat si rambut legam yang berulang kali membuat celananya yang berukuran L mendadak terasa berukuran XS tiap ia lihat senyumannya.

Sekali dua kali ia berniat ingin bunuh diri karena perasaan perih merongrong batinnya yang imut-imut. Tapi kemudian ia teringat kata-kata mantannya sebelum mencucapkan selamat tinggal.

'Kalau putus dari aku, jangan lupa silaturahmi ke rumah ya senpai. Aku takut bingung jawab pertanyaan bapak kalau tiba-tiba bapak nanyain Miyaji senpai.'

Dan sampai sekarang ia batal bunuh diri. Batal menenggak sianida. Batal main pokemon go sambil touring jalur ikut ISIS dan batal jadi TKI di Arab karena mantannya yang bernama Takao yang unyuk.

Satu-satunya cara yang ia lakukan untuk tetap bersemangat hanyalah fap-fap, merokok, ngewibu, dan menyapa dakimakura bergambar Takao ketika fajar menyingsing.

Dan Miyaji baru menemukan cara baru untuk merebut notis Takao seluruhnya. Dengan sedikt sentuhan nostalgia masa-masa bahagia dan jaya serta sedikit sentuhan kode dimana-mana. Miyaji yakin. Cara ini pasti akan sukses membawa kembali burung yang sempat hilang. Membawa lagi kehangatan yang pernah lenyap dari dekapan Miyaji.

Maka, ia mulai mengetik sembari mengisap sebatang rokok merek Sampoerna Kretek kegemarannya yang harganya naik sebesar 50 ribu.

.

.

.

Kepada Adik Takao yang abang rindukan.

Bagaimana kabar adik abang yang satu ini? Abang sehat-sehat saja. Semoga adik Takao juga sehat yaa.

Bersamaan dengan surat elektronik ini abang hendak menceritakan suatu hal. Yang tentunya abang ingin adik Takao berusaha membantu permasalahan abang yang tak kunjung usai ini.

Abang pernah punya kekasih. Kekasih abang ini adalah orang yang selalu ingin abang buat tertawa agar ia jatuh cinta pada abang. Namun rupanya malang nian nasib abang. Tiap kali kekasih abang ini tertawa, justru abang yang makin cinta padanya.

Abang jadi bingung, apakah salah bila abang berusaha membuatnya bahagia? Jikalau perbuatan abang benar adanya, mengapa kekasih abang ini justru memutus tali asmara diantara kami dan lebih memilih dokter hijau berkacamata?

Sejujurnya abang tak rela, sejujurnya abang terluka. Namun apa daya. Cinta kita telah kandas.

Lalu yang ingin abang tanyakan pada adik Takao ialah apakah salah ketika abang masih mencintainya? Apakah ada cara merebutnya kembali dari rival cinta abang itu, dik Takao?

Mohon berikan sudut pandang adik mengenai masalah ini.

Abang tunggu.

Dari MYJ yang tak pernah bisa melupakannya.

.

.

.

Miyaji tak pernah suka Midorima. Seumur-umur tak pernah suka. Sejak jaman jaman mereka masih berseragam OSIS SMA hingga sekarang hampir menjadi paruh baya, Miyaji tak pernah senang pada apa apa yang berhubugan dengan Midorima.

Midorima punya banyak hal yang tidak Miyaji punya. Midorima punya skill mumpuni, sedangkan Miyaji perlu usaha berapi-api agar setidaknya bisa berada selevel dengan Midorima. Dan bahkan rupanya Miyaji terlalu lemah. Ia bahkan semeter pun tidak mendekati level Midorima.

Miyaji masih bisa ikhlas meski tersakiti. Ia masih bisa tersenyum. Setidaknya ia punya Takao yang senantiasa menyokong dan memberi Pocari pada Miyaji muda kala masih SMA.

Namun, apa yang lebih cepat dari kecepatan cahaya?

Yaitu tikungan tajam antara Takao dan Midorima.

Miyaji pikir, kerjasama Takao dan Midorima semata karena ingin menunjukkan betapa beruntung tim Shuutoku punya duo kelas satu yang hebat-hebat. Namun Miyaji muda terlalu polos. Terlalu tidak mengerti bahwa ada jalinan asmara mulai tumbuh diantara mereka berdua.

Miyaji terlalu tidak peka.

Miyaji tidak mengerti dengan maksud Takao berkata 'Senpai, aku mau fokus ke basket dulu.' Miyaji tidak mengerti. Bahwasanya Takao berniat lain dari kata-katanya.

Takao minta putus.

Barulah Miyaji paham ketika sohib dekatnya yang bernama Kimura melengkapi kalimat rumpang Takao menjadi sebuah kalimat yang bisa Miyaji pahami dan kebersamaan Midorima dan Takao menjadi bukti. Serta langit senja yang menjadi saksi. Dan Miyaji yang berlari pulang dengan hati penuh rasa tersakiti.

Ia diselingkuhi.

.

.

.

Kepada mas MYJ yang budiman.

Terimakasih sudah mempercayakan kasus mas Myj pada saya.

Sebelum melangkah lebih jauh, mungkin perlu saya peringatkan mas Myj soal apa-apa saja yang akan saya bahas nantinya. Percayalah. Mas Myj nantinya akan menemukan banyak lobang dalam konsultasi yang saya berikan. Tapi nikmati saja jalan berlobang meski tak seenak lobang berjalan.

Mungkin beberapa kata nanti akan terasa sangat tidak berguna dan bertele-tele. Ya tapi itu bagian dari saran saya pada mas Myj kalau mas Myj ingin sukses menikung mantan mas itu.

Jadi, baca baik-baik, pahami baik-baik, dan kaji baik-baik setiap kode yang saya sertakan nantinya.

Sebenarnya ketika mas Myj masih cinta, itu merupakan hal yang wajar. Cinta itu tak ubahnya upil. Mereka tumbuh di diri setiap orang, bahkan ketika mas Myj yakin sudah membersihkan benih cinta itu sendiri. Upil juga serupa. Meski sudah dibersihkan dan ditempelken ke dinding kamar, akan tetapi ada saudara-saudara upil yang lain masih akan tetap muncul selama mas Myj masih menghirup oksigen dan makan nasi.

Tidak salah ketika mas Myj msih cinta. Cinta itu hadir tanpa pemberitahuan. Cinta hadir bahkan saat kalian tidak saling membutuhkan. Tapi ingat mas, ketika mas Myj tau cintanya tak mungkin berbalas, jadikan filosofi cinta tak ubahnya upil berganti menjadi cinta tak ubahnya kentut. Memberi tanpa mengharap kembali. Paham maksud saya?

Berikutnya akan saya berikan tips untuk menjadi pelaku netorare yang sangat ampuh dan sudah dipraktekkan oleh berbagai kalangan di muka bumi ini.

 **Ikhtiar dan Niat.**

Niat itu datangnya dari hati, dan kalau bisa datangkan dari hati. Niat kalau niat datang dari selang di selangkangan, namanya bukan niat, melainkan cairan pekat. Kalau datang dari hidung juga bukan niat melainkan butiran padat. Ya memang yang namanya niat itu selalu hadir dari dalam hati.

Niat yang tulus akan berujung pada kebaikan dan berpusat pada hati yang letaknya berada di tengah-tengah tubuh. Sedangkan bila berada di daerah bawah, bukan menyalur ke arah kebaikan namun akan menyalur ke arah kemaksiatan.

Maka dari itu, himpun niat mas Myj untuk menikung mantan dengan tulus. Dengan pedoman bahwa bersama mas Myj si mantan ini akan lebih aman, lebih terlindungi dan berubah menjadi manusia yang tidak madesu. Atau dengan keyakinan bahwa bersama mas Myj, kalian bisa memenangkan Winter cup maupun Interhigh. Atau mencegah serangan negara api. Atau menguasai dunia.

Dan juga sesungguhnya niat buruk pun akan mendatangkan hal buruk. Jadi andaikata niat mas Myj hendak nikung mantan cuma biar dia bisa bantuin mas Myj bercocok tanam tiap malam, lebih baik segera reset mindset mas Myj tersebut.

Percayalah, karma itu ada. Dan Nagisa itu waifu saya.

 **Kumpulkan Info**

Coba saya tanya mas Myj.

Mas Myj tahu soal pantsu mantan mas yang dipakai tiap hari sabtu malam tidak? Atau oshiinya di aplikasi Mystic Messenger? Atau kenapa kadang belah tengah rambutnya sering bikin ilfil dan jengkel?

Enggak tahu kan?

Maka mulai sekarang, jadilah orang yang betul-betul paham siapa yang akan mas Myj tikung tersebut. Hafalkan semua hal mengenai mantan mas Myj. Mulai dari jadwal motif pantsu hingga jadwal aktivitas biologis dan pemakaian sabun mandinya.

Tak perlu jadi stalker abalan. Cukup perhatikan dan hapalkan kebiasaannya saja.

Mengapa hal ini penting? Karena ketika manusia memahami bumi, maka ia pun akan memahami langit. Ketika mas Myj tahu sikap dan kebiasaan mantan mas ini, mas Myj akan mudah memahami sifat dan hatinya. Dan kedepannya akan lebih mudah dalam proses eksekusinya.

 **Haruslah menotis hal yang paling krusial hingga yang paling sepele**

Terkadang penting untuk memperhatikan hal yang paling sepele. Seperti misalnya siapa yang ia pilih antara Ren Jinguji atau Syo Kurusu. Atau antara Osomatsu dan Karamatsu. Atau antara Den-O dan Gaim.

Termasuk setiap ekspresi wajah maupun kata-katanya dalam merespon aksi mas Myj. Perlakuannya ini akan menjadi indikasi dalam menentukan tingkat perasaannya terhadap mas Myj.

Terkadang, balasan pesan di LINE maupun di BBM yang berupa stiker memiliki makna yang berbeda dengan balasan yang berupa ketikan kata-kata. Hal sepele seperti itu bisa jadi semacam kode. Agar mas Myj lebih peka. Atau kode mas Myj mulai bikin dia ilfil.

Jadi kalau mas Myj berkirim pesan 'selamat pagi kesayangan' terus cuma dibalas pakai stiker brown & cony lagi tos, mas Myj tahu kan harus berbuat apa?

 **Lupakan soal kealayan dan jadilah diri sendiri.**

Himbauan untuk mas Myj yang budiman.

Se-alay apapun mantan mas Myj ini, saya himbau mas Myj tidak ikut-ikutan alay. Selain malu-maluin, tidak semua orang akan senang dengan kealayan mas Myj.

Jadilah diri sendiri, dan jadilah apa adanya.

Bukan cuma soal diri mas Myj, tapi juga soal sikap, soal perilaku, soal perlakuan mas Myj terhadap mantan juga.

Andaikata mas Myj senang memberi hadiah, berilah yang sepantasnya. Tidak perlu alay. Tidak berlu mas Myj belikan mahkota bertahtakan berlian swarowski 24 karat. Selain sepertinya mas Myj tidak akan mampu untuk membelinya, mantan mas Myj ini pun akan curiga pada pemberian besar-besaran yang sangat mendadak tersebut.

Lain halnya dengan pemberian yang sedikit namun terus-menerus. Hal tersebut justru akan menciptakan semacam adiksi. Karena jelas, kebiasaan yang dilakukan secara terus-menerus akan menimbulkan kebutuhan.

Ya semisal seperti itu.

 **Anggaplah perasaan mas Myj padanya adalah rahasia negara.**

Jangan pernah terbuka soal perasaan mas Myj pada mantan mas ini.

Manusia itu makhluk yang cukup bikin ngakak. Beberapa manusia bisa terganggu atas penyataan perasaan seseorang. Padahal ungkapan kejujuran itu sesuatu yang cukup dijunjung sebagai salah satu indikasi manusia yang masih bermoral. Namun rupanya kejujuran soal perasaan ini tidak berjalan lurus dengan praktek kejujuran itu sendiri.

Bukannya saya meminta mas Myj untuk berbohong kalau mas Myj masih cinta. Tujuan tips saya bukan untuk membohongi perasaan mas Myj sendiri.

Maksud saya adalah, jangan terlalu perlihatkan perasaan mas Myj pada si mantan. Biarkan dia berpikir bahwa mas Myj hanya butuh teman.

Semuanya agar dia tidak terganggu dengan perasaan mas Myj terhadapnya.

Jadi, kalau pada langkah ini ternyata mas Myj telah jujur pada mantan mas Myj bahwa mas masih cinta, mas Myj telah gagal selangkah lebih dekat.

 **Selalu Buat Dia Tersenyum**

Membuat tersenyum mantan mas itu seperti lingkaran setan. Tepat seperti apa yang mas Myj bilang. Niatnya bikin doi tersenyum biar doi jatuh cinta, namun setiap senyumannya justru malah membuat kita yang makin jatuh cinta terhadapnya. Susah kan?

Maka ketika mas Myj masih senang membuatnya tersenyum, tetap lakukan hal itu. Karena senyum yang lepas, tulus dan ikhlas merupakan simbol kebahagiaan. Bagaimana mas Myj bisa tahu kebahagiaan doi ketika doi bersama mas Myj? Yaitu dengan mengamati senyumannya. Semakin sering ia tersenyum ketika tengah bersama mas Myj, maka semakin besar peluang mas Myj untuk mendapatkan sosoknya lagi.

Kalau dihitung pakai persenan ya langkah sampai di sini sudah 75% lah.

 **Kendalikan Diri**

Sampai di tahap ini Mas Myj harus lebih ekstrim dalam mengendalikan ketenangan sebanyak-banyaknya. Pilih kata-kata yang akan mas Myj kataka pada mantan mas ini. Jangan sampai keluar kata-kata yang tidak diinginkan. Agar doi tidak curiga atas keantusiasan mas Myj yang sudah agak kronis tersebut.

Berhati-hatilah dalam memilih topik pembicaraan. Pilihlah topik yang aman dari kericuhan. Jangan sampai obrolan mas Myj dan mantan mas ini berakhir kayak orang yang ngga kenal tapi tiba-tiba rusuh di fanpage Hana Baoji. Selain doi bakal ilfil dengan keantusiasan mas Myj, kemungkinan niat mas Myj untuk nikung bakal terbongkar dan terendus mantan mas ini.

Kalau sampai ini terjadi.

GAME OVER!

 **Ambil jeda ketika dirinya mulai merasa nyaman**

Ini sama sekali bukan bertujuan untuk mempermainkan perasaannya. Tapi tahu sendiri lah mantan tuh sering misterius. Keinginannya sering tidak bisa diprediksi. Jadi ketika mantan mas Myj ini mulai menampakkan sinyal-sinyal merasa aman dan tidak terancam oleh eksistensi mas Myj yang baginya terasa sangat mistis, mas Myj bisa ambil interval alias jarak alias jeda.

Hal ini bertujuan untuk lebih menegaskan bagaimana prospek keberhasilan tips dari saya ini. Andaikata mantan mas ini memberikan respon lampu hijau, alias mulai kelabakan atas hilangnya mas Myj dari hari-harinya, berarti mas Myj akan mengalami keberhasilan di tips berikutnya.

Akan tetapi jika kebalikannya, berarti mas Myj harus siap-siap dengan kemungkinan penolakan.

Eniwei apotek saya menyediakan obat penenang andaikata mas Myj jadi sedikit mengalami pergolakan luar dalam.

Dan bagaimana caranya mengambil jeda?

Yaitu cukup kirim stiker brown & cony lagi jotosan tiap doi ngirim pesan yang sekiranya agak membaperkan.

 **Nyatakan!**

Ini adalah tips terakhir yang akan menentukan dalam perjalanan menikung mantan dari pria nun jauh disana. Ketika dia sudah nyaman, sudah mengalami pergolakan batin ketika mas Myj tinggalkan, maka saatnya mas Myj untuk memantapkan hati melakukan eksekusi.

Ini bukan lagi tahap dimana mas Myj untuk merasa ragu. Pada tahap ini mas Myj sudah tidak bisa kembali ke dalam benteng. Karena apa? Karena pertempuran betul-betul sudah di depan mata. Apapun resikonya mas Myj harus sudah siap menerima kenyataan. Pahit maupun manis, kejam maupun halus mas Myj harus sudah bersiap-siap. Terkadang memang kenyataan terasa pahit. Tapi ya itulah kehidupan.

Akan tetapi dalam misi ini, akan saya berikan pilihan.

Pertama, mas Myj bisa katakan bahwa mas Myj masih sayang dan betul-betul tidak bisa move on dari mantan mas Myj ini.

Atau kedua,mas Myj minta undur diri dari kehidupan si mantan karena mas Myj terlajur cinta dan tidak ingin lagi memberikan harapan serta menyakiti si mantan kedepannya. Motif yang kedua ini sesungguhya menampilan efek-efek menyerah. Akan tetapi dibaliknya tersimpan efek yang sungguh luar biasa dahsyat yang bahkan bisa membuat hati sekeras hatinya Takasugi Shinsuke manjadi lembut.

Ini saya namakan efek maso maksimal.

Dan pada akhirnya ketika mas Myj sudah tahu medan perang dan sudah berjuang, biarkan takdir yang menentukan.

Mas Myj mungkin masih bisa mengharap dirinya kembali. Tapi ketika takdir tidak berada dalam satu kursi bersama mas Myj untuk bekerja sama, maka mas Myj harus puas dengan apapun yang sudah digariskan untuk mas Myj.

Atau ketika mas Myj gagal, mungkin mas Myj perlu menengok dan menggali lagi pada diri mas Myj sendiri. Apakah ada kesalahan dari mas Myj yang membuatnya meninggalkan mas Myj. Atau mungkin mas Myj pernah memperlakukannya seperti situs porno di jaman lampau. Ya situs porno. Cuma datang ketika butuh doang.

Pada akhirnya, hanya ini tips yang bisa saya berikan.

Salam hormat

.

Takao

.

.

.

Miyaji mengepulkan asap rokoknya ke udara di teras depan apartemen. Segelas kopi pahit ada di meja sebelahnya. Pahit tanpa gula seperti hidupnya.

Jawaban konsultasinya betul-betul diluar dugaan. Ia memang dapat tips dari mantan kekasihnya semasa SMA itu dulu. Tapi ia tak menyangka bahwa isinya menamparnya dan kemudian menerbangkannya ke dirgantara, lalu membantingnya menembus cakrawala. Penuh dengan penolakan dari si mantan.

Ia sudah gagal bahkan sebelum tips itu diberikan. Ia merasa ia sudah melakukan hal fatal. Yaitu membuat Takao tidak nyaman dengan pernyataan perasaannya, dengan pernyataan bahwa dirinya tak akan pernah bisa move on dari Takao. Ia yakin Takao sepenuhnya membenci Miyaji.

Kemudian Miyaji menerawang lagi ke masa lalu. Jika ditelisik lebih dalam, ternyata ia memang sering memperlakukan Takao bak situs porno. Ia datang pada Takao saat ia butuh. Takao pun sering menyokongnya saat ia sulit. Tapi sangat jarang Miyaji ada di sisi Takao saat masa-masa sulit. Takao benar. Ia harus menggali lebih dalam ke dalam dirinya.

"Ahh pantas kau pergi dariku, Dindaa…"

Keponakan Miyaji keluar dari apartemennya.

"Om…Bantuin ngisi TTS dong."

"Sini kasih pertanyaannya apa."

"Kolom menurun, 9 huruf ya. Pertanyaannya, kalau ngga bisa move on dari mantan tuh apa?"

Dapuk. Ini TTS atau kenangan mantan?

"Apa ya?"

"Ada huruf I di awal kata huruf N di akhir ya om?"

Miyaji mengabaikan keponakannya yang sewot gara-gara Miyaji bergeming. Miyaji justru meraih kertas hasil print dari tulisan Takao ketika sadar pertanyaan dari keponakannya barusan. Ia cermati ulang kalimat kalimat disana. Dan baru sadar bahwa Takao menyisipkan kode disana.

Bukan. Ini bukan kode penolakan seperti yang Miyaji pikir dari awal. Takao memang menolaknya. Tapi ada satu kode yang membuat kokoro Miyaji menghangat enak.

Ketika Miyaji lingkari seluruh huruf awal dari tips yang Takao berikan, ia melihat satu kata. Seluruh perasaan Takao pada Miyaji tertera jelas disana. Bukan sebagai sosok mantan yang pernah mengisi relung-relung hati Miyaji, bukan pula sebagai sosok Om Takao sang motivator. Tapi sebagai sosok kawan lama yang berusaha menguatkan hati sahabatnya dari kejamnya kehidupan.

 **'I-K-H-L-A-S-K-A-N'**

Miyaji tersenyum setelah membanting kertasnya ke lantai.

"Kau sudah dewasa rupanya, Takao."

.

.

.

Catatan pojok :

Sekali lagi terimkasih bagi reader yang menyempatkan membaca tulisan satu ini setelah hiatus berbulan-bulan tanpa kejelasan. -_- oke kemaren saya sempat lelah.

dan maafkan saya atas atmosfer yang berbeda dari chapter sebelumnya. saya benar benar lama tidak menulis XD

lalu juga terimaksih buat Nezumi Shizuka san yang sudah membeta fic ini beberapa hari yang lalu. tanpamu, typoku tak terkendali, wahai oneesama.

dan yaaaa...

selamat membaca.

Salam sayang,

.

Suicchon


	15. Chapter 15 - Angin di Teiko

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), BL, serta OOC. Harap berhati hati apabila menemui kriteria yang sudah saya sebutkan.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

"LAYANAN KONSULTASI DOKTER MIDORIMA"

.

.

"Om, kenapa fujo sering terlibat perang OTP?"

Teiko. Sekolah elit dalam negeri berstatus SBI. Konon kabarnya sekolah tersebut sudah sering menjebolkan nama-nama yang kerap malang melintang di bidang politik, hukum, pertahanan, dan aspek-aspek yang ada di buku PKN. Baik itu jadi mentri maupun cuma mantri. Salah satu contoh konkrit dari lulusan Teiko ialah sosok mentri yang sangat gemar menenggelamkan kapal tetangga. Meski tidak tamat SMA gara-gara di _DO_ dengan alasan sering menenggelamkan kapal yang bukan sekapal dengannya, siswa tersebut tetap diakui sebagai jebolan dari Teiko.

Siang ini, setelah diundang oleh siswa OSIS minggu lalu, Takao datang. Kedatangan Takao demi memenuhi hutang uang yang sudah terlanjur masuk ke rekening bank Mandiri miliknya. Hutang manggung siang-siang untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah prestisius.

Bukannya mengadakan pengajian ataupun selebrasi yang lebih bernalar, Teiko malah mengundang om-om madesu macam Takao. Entah _budget_ -nya yang berusaha diirit-iritkan berhubung jasa sewa Takao hanya lima puluh ribu per jam, atau karena Takao sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Takao tidak ingin berspekulasi buruk terhadap anggota OSIS. Biar bagaimana pun, tanpa OSIS dari Teiko, nama Takao hanya akan gencar diberitakan di dumay saja.

Siang ini, seusai dibuka sesi tanya jawab, atau biasa dilambangkan dengan huruf Q&A, sebuah pertanyaan datang dari seorang siswa berkacamata berambut coklat. Takao bisa lihat siswa tersebut sempat berbisik-bisik pada dua rekannya yang berambut hitam lurus dan yang satunya berambut kuning cetar yang diberdirikan sebelum akhirnya mengangkat tangan dan bertanya pada Takao.

Takao jadi kaku.

Ah, sebuah salam feminim dari Teiko, sebuah pertanyaan ekstrim soal fujo.

.

.

.

Takao mematung. Tubuhnya seolah dipaksa jadi patung. Untuk pertama kali manggung, kenapa harus dapat pertanyaan menggantung? Untung-untung IQ Takao ini tingginya tak terhitung. Untung kejeniusan Takao setara Lelouch. Jadi, pertanyaan semacam ini bagi Takao hanya terasa seperti biji zarah. Ketjil gan!

Ah, tapi tetap saja. Takao merasa terpojok. Rasa-rasanya seperti dipaksa memilih Yuri atau Yurio. Seperti dipaksa mengencani atlet voly atau atlet basket. Tidak ada pilihan yang dapat menghalau risau di hati Takao semenjak pertanyaan tersebut meluncur membuka sesi tanya jawab. Pertanyaan itu rupanya sukses menembak hati Takao tepat di pusatnya meski agak miring ke kiri sedikit.

Dari sekian ratus lelaki dari kelas satu sampai kelas tiga yang membikin Takao agak gerah jiwa raga, mengapa harus ada yang meributkan soal wanita penyuka dua pria yang saling mencinta? Sungguh. Fujo bukanlah bahasan anak gauls masa kini. Bukan tema nyaman di kalangan kekinian. Bahkan, Takao yang hampir uzur ini saja tahu kalau bahasan anak sekarang itu si Awkarin dan Yonglek.

Demi menjaga _image_ Takao yang bijak, Takao tentunya tidak bisa jujur bahwa ia bukan sosok yang akrab dengan wanita fujo. Andai Takao mengaku ia tidak paham soal fujo, Takao bisa dicap tidak profesional dan tidak bijak. Yang mana nantinya akan menurunkan popularitasnya di dumay. Asal tahu saja, _follower_ Takao di fanpage Facebook sudah mencapai 700 jiwa meski Takao tidak pernah _update_ apa-apa. Lucknut? Memang. Takao memang senang sekali mem-php _follower_ nya.

Meski tidak akrab dengan wanita-wanita fujo, namun Takao pernah beberapa kali terlibat diskusi hangat fujo soal om-om yang main _Ice Skating_. Bagi Takao, om-om yang main _Ice Skating_ bukan lagi bahasan hangat, namun bahasan panas. Bagaimana tidak? Kepopulerannya hanya ditopang dua bilah besi yang digunakan untuk meluncur di atas es beku. Hanya dengan itu, kegantengan Takao di- _standing tackle_ dengan sangat mudah.

Roda itu berputar. Takao percaya itu. Meski pendukungnya berbondong-bondong melakukan transmigrasi dari lapangan basket ke arena seluncur es, Takao tidak apa-apa. Hidupnya berputar seperti bola basket. Kadang-kadang naik, kadang-kadang turun. Kadang dilambungkan, kadang dibanting-bantingkan. Takao juga yakin. Om-om yang main Ice Skating pun kehidupannya tak semulus luncurannya di atas es. Terkadang _triple axel_ pun mengalami kegagalan bukan? Hanya dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Takao dapat mengguyurkan air dingin pada api yang menyala dalam hatinya.

Sebagai informasi saja, api yang menyala di hati Takao mengeluarkan asap yang berbunyi,

"Kamu kapan dikasih sesuatu yang bulat dan emas?"

Kemudian Takao tersenyum getir. Sudah lah. Memang yang namanya api kecemburuan itu sukar padam.

Takao menggeleng. Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasa buntu. Ia bukan wanita. Ia bukan fujo meski statusnya homo. Mana tau _OTP war_ dia.

"Perang itu dimana-mana terjadi karena beda pendapat dan perebutan kekuasaan. Kasus seperti ini dapat menimpa siapa saja. Tidak mengenal kalangan dan usia. Sebagai contoh, perbedaan pendapat diantara dua pejuang Joui yang menuntun mereka menempuh langkah yang berbeda-beda.

Ketika dua kubu atau lebih memiliki pendapat yang berbeda akan tetapi mereka ingin memaksakan pendapat mereka terhadap kubu yang lainnya, terjadilah perang. Om rasa hal seperti ini bukan cuma terjadi pada kasus fantasi homo saja. Kemarin belum lama ini Om lihat banyak yang ribut soal Naruhina atau Narusaku. Ada juga kubu Subaru x Emilia dan Subaru x Rem. Om sendiri naik kapal Subaru x Felix.

Akan tetapi kasus perang jadi lebih spesial apabila terjadi di kalangan fujo. Seperti yang kita sudah ketahui selama ini, jangkauan fujo itu luas seluas imajinasinya. Bisa liar seliar fantasinya. Bukan tidak mungkin ketika perang antar kubu AxB dan AxC akan disusupi kubu BxC. Yang mana rumus tersebut tidak berlaku pada pasangan lurus. Itulah yang Om maksud dengan jangkauan luas.

Jangkauan yang lebih luas itulah yang memicu pergesekan-pergesekan yang mudah memantik konfrontasi antar kubu. Mudah sekali terjadi pergesekan dimana-mana."

Audience Takao yang didominasi perjaka muda bermental cendekia mengulum secuil tawa. Mesem kecil dan beberapa menahan tawa. Sedangkan dari panggung, bisa Takao lihat si pengaju tanya nampak seperti belum menemukan cahaya. Penjelasan Takao mungkin belum menerangi sanubari.

"Menurut Om, fujo itu seperti apa?"

"Seperti FPI."

Depan panggung berkalang hening. Kemudian gelak tawa pecah. Serentak mereka tergelak-gelak. Sepertinya jawaban Takao cukup ngawur.

"FPI dan fujo itu punya kemiripan. Selain sama-sama berawalan dengan huruf 'F', mereka juga dikenal bersumbu pendek. Alias gampang dibakar.

Sumbu pendek sering ditandai oleh emosi emosi sesaat yang agak _hype_ ketika terjadi suatu peristiwa yang sering mereka sebut dengan ' _hint_ '. Serentak bisa jejeritan, ada yang sampai kayang, ada yang segera bikin sesembahan, ragamnya bisa beraneka.

Dan yang paling berbahaya adalah ketika sumbu pendek terpantik api. Apinya cepat sekali menuju permukaan. Api dari sumbu itulah yang kerap menimbulkan aksi bakar-bakaran sana sini.

Akan tetapi hal seperti itu bagi Om tidak jadi masalah buruk. Kaum-kaum mereka punya semangat tinggi. Semangat yang mudah terbakar. Merambat dari satu jiwa ke jiwa yang lain. Semisal itu kemarin ada yang bilang 'aku bayangan untukmu sang cahaya'. Gitu doang, fangirlnya segera saja menggila. Bukan hal buruk kan?"

"Om, bagaimana fujo harus mengantisipasi terjadinya perang antar kapal?"

"Berhati-hati dan tahu diri.

Setelah kasus penistaan OTP baru-baru ini, Om yakin selanjutnya akan ada kasus penistaan OTP yang lainnya. Karena sekali lagi Om tekankan, jangkauan fujo yang luas dapat dengan mudah memantik api-api peperangan.

Maka dari itu seorang fujo butuh sikap hati-hati dalam bertindak. Baik itu dalam dunia nyata maupun dunia maya. Sebagai contoh, sekali saja fujo bilang 'jangan mau dibohongi pakai asupan Otabek x Yurio'. Dah. Lima tahun dramanya ngga kelar-kelar. Bisa membesar jadi tuntutan dan aksi demo dimana-mana.

Semacam itulah yang menimbulkan kedengkian pada kubu-kubu tertentu. Tahu sendiri lah, sumbu pendek itu mudah disulut."

Siswa penanya nampak rembugan kecil sebelum kemudian mengajukan pertanyaan yang lainnya.

"Jika sumbu mereka mudah disulut, bagaimana seorang fujo harus tahu diri?"

Bagi Takao, pertanyaan ini terdengar lebih universal.

Mengapa seseorang butuh tahu diri? Karena dirinya tidak sadar sumbunya telah dipantik api. Bagi mereka yang tahu diri, mereka sudah pasti tidak mudah disulut api.

Tahu diri bagi Takao merupakan bentuk pengendalian tertinggi pada makhluk hidup berspesies mirip kera ini. Bagaimana dua buah kata berstruktur 'tahu diri' dapat dengan mudah menghentikan langkah Takao menuju KUA terdekat merupakan bukti hakiki soal eksistensinya yang tidak terdapat pada semua orang itu. Akan tetapi tahu diri dan tidak percaya diri merupakan jenis yang berbeda. Bedanya bagaikan pertamax dan premium.

Tahu diri berarti mengetahui batasan diri sendiri agar dapat memutuskan untuk tidak bertindak bodoh yang mana nantinya bisa berakibat meninggalkan luka maupun kenangan yang dapat mempermalukan seseorang hingga tujuh turunannya. Sedangkan tidak percaya diri itu serupa dengan gagasan Takao soal melamar Midorima duluan. Mustahil bakal kejadian.

Lalu bagaimana gagasan tersebut dapat diterapkan pada spesies fujo?

Takao tersenyum kalem. Memantapkan diri untuk melanjutkan berhubung Takao lihat Midorima tengah mesem di kursi VVIP.

"Agar tidak terjadi perang karena perbedaan pendapat maupun perebutan kekuasaan, seorang fujo harus berjiwa Katsura Kotaro.

Mungkin mentalnya terdegradasi, mungkin kecerdasannya didiskreditkan. Meskipun begitu, jiwanya bukan jiwa kreditan.

Siapa yang ingin menggulingkan bakufu sebegitu niatnya namun malah berakhir bermain _jenga_ di tepi sungai bersama sosok nomor wahid di negaranya? Atau siapa yang sebegitu niatnya ingin menjegal Shinsengumi tapi malah berujung jalinan kongsi dengan dedengkot Shinsengumi? Ah, arc Shogun Assasination dan Shinsengumi farewell ntapz!"

"Om Takao wibu ternyata."

Takao bisa dengar selentingan kekagetan di sudut entah mana.

"Betul, Om!"

Kemudian seruan mengamini ucapan Takao menggema dimana-mana.

"Katsura Kotaro bilang Takasugi adalah peranakan setan. Akan tetapi, Zura tetap repot-repot naik angkutan lintas kota lintas galaksi cuma buat ketemu doi yang dibilang peranakan setan bukan? Kenapa? Karena mereka sama. Mereka saudara seperguruan. Bareng itu si om om nafas gula sama agen MLM.

Mereka mungkin terpisah di kubu pejuang Joui, Yorozuya, Kaientai, dan Kihetai. Namun pada akhirnya mereka akan kembali bersatu untuk tujuan yang sama.

Hendaknya fujo meneladani sikap seperti itu. Meskipun kapalnya berbeda, kubunya terbelah-belah, akan tetapi mereka tetaplah sama.

Bukan hanya fujo, kita semua adalah sebuah kesamaan.

Apa perlu ada titan dulu baru kita sadari kesamaan kita?

Apa perlu diserang titan kolosal dulu baru kita meyadari arti keberadaan orang lain?

Yang ingin Om tekankan untuk kalian dan fujo di luar sana hanya sebuah gagasan singkat.

Jika kalian bukan saudara dalam perkapalan dan kepercayaan, kalian adalah saudara dalam kemanusiaan."

Sepatah kata menutup sesi tanya jawab. Berbarengan dengan itu, dokter hijau yang sekarang jadi artis ibukota tersenyum sambil menaikkan kacamatanya. Hatinya tiba-tiba bak dipeluk erat di tengah hujan lebat. Meski lembab, namun hangat. Walau basah, hatinya tak lagi resah.

Pada kedua lensa kacamatanya, terpantul perwujudan Takao yang tak pernah berhenti memberikan nyawa pada hidup Midorima yang sering kali terasa rata. Takao dan kehidupannya yang tak pernah terasa mati bagi Midorima. Takao, yang meskipun otaknya hanya dipenuhi lobang berjalan, namun sekalipun tak pernah menyerah dan mengeluh pada jalan berlobang.

Takao yang berdiri di atas panggung ialah Takao miliknya selama ini.

Lagi-lagi Midorima tersenyum untuk sekian kalinya hari itu.

"Ah, sekarang semua orang tahu betapa hebatnya kamu, nanodayo."

.

.

.

Catatan pojok :

/tarik nafas dalam dalam/

AYO INI MANA YANG FUJO TERUS MAU BEGAL SAYA?!

wkwkwk. Duh. Saya berasa kriminal sekali di chapter ini. Saya berasa sedang menembak dua burung dengan satu batu.

Tapi yhaaa sudah lah!

Chapter kali ini datang dari banyaknya kasus curhatan fujo di fp. Saya tergerak untuk melibas semuanya menjadi satu chapter. Meski isi chapter kali ini tidak bermutu, harap maklum.

Silahkan bagi yang tidak suka sangat boleh pm saya dan umpati saya sepuasnya. Yang tidak puas di pm, boleh ke fb dan permalukan saya disana. :3

Yang suka, saya tidak ingin meminta macam macam.

Review saja sudah cukup membuat saya tentram :3

Salam sayang untuk kalian dan sensei saya di luar sana jika beliau masih ingat saya,

.

SUICCHON


	16. Chapter 16 - Kegundahan dari Vers

Warning : Mengandung unsur typo, EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), BL, OOC. Harap berhati-hati apabila menemukan kriteria yang telah saya sebutkan.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **"LAYANAN KONSULTASI DOKTER MIDORIMA"**

.

.

Sepulang _event_ di Teiko, Takao lelah. Lelah hati, lelah pikiran.

Peringatan ulang tahun Teiko sudah terlewat sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Lelahnya masih bisa Takao rasakan sampai malam ini dia duduk-duduk jaga apotek sambil membaca postingan di situsnya.

Sudah sebulan namun tiada suatu peningkatan apapun yang Takao dapat sepulang dari _event_ di sekolah prestisius Teiko. Takao saja tidak membuat suatu peningkatan apapun. Peningkatan soal apa? Takao tidak ingin peningkatan apa-apa. Yang Takao ingin tingkatkan cuma menghindari drama di _event_ jejepangan serta menghindari menyebarkan berita _hoax_.

Jika disinggung soal peningkatan hubungannya dengan dokter Midorima 'Oz' Shintaro, Takao tak bisa berucap banyak selain bergumam ia lama tak 'bercocok tanam' semalaman. Intensitas melakukan aktivitas 'pertanian' berkurang banyak seusai acara di Teiko. Bagaimana tidak? Saking terkenalnya Midorima, ia tengah tertangkap kamera sedang berada di sekolah prestisius. Seusai itu, pemberitaan di mana-mana dan segera saja Midorima didapuk jadi maskot guru ganteng idaman siswi-siswi SMA. Imbasnya ia kebanjiran _job_ mulai dari jadi bintang iklan hingga model di video Awkarin yang berikutnya.

Sedangkan aktivitas Takao selain jaga apotek, membalas konsultasi yang ditujukan padanya, membelai kapal cantik dan memutar _gacha_ , hanyalah aktivitas sepele. Seperti berusaha mati-matian mencegah keterlibatan Midorima dalam proyek lagu Awkarin selanjutnya setelah kemarin di video Badass sempat ingin melibatkan Midorima. Hanya itu.

Daripada merecoki sistem kerja Midorima, Takao pikir akan lebih bijak menjawab konsultasi yang masuk ke situsnya. Asal tahu saja, seorang pembaca yang budiman menjadikan situs Takao menjadi situs yang benar-benar populer. Imbas dari kepopulerannya yang melalang buana ke sudut-sudut jagad maya membuat Takao harus berkali-kali menghela nafas dan memutar otak. Lelah sekaligus harus cerdik mengakali kliennya yang kebanyakan mengajukan pertanyaan bertendensi curhat dadakan.

Malam ini, Takao dapat pertanyaan bukan bertendensi curhat dadakan.

.

.

.

'Om, saya akan melakukan lawatan persahabatan ke bumi bersama seorang putri dan rombongannya. Akan tetapi saat _browsing_ di Google, saya banyak menemukan teori bahwa bumi itu datar dan bukannya bulat seperti yang kami kira selama ini.

Hal tersebut tentunya akan berimbas pada penggunaan BBM serta titik koordinat di mana kataphrakt kami akan mendarat. Untuk menentukan hal tersebut, dibutuhkan rumus rumit dan proses yang panjang.

Maka, untuk mengantisipasi pengeluaran yang tidak perlu, saya ingin bertanya kepada Om Takao.

Bumi itu bulat atau datar?

Sekian.

S. Troyard, 16 tahun – Vers.'

.

.

.

Malam itu sruput demi sruput ia menikmati kopi susunya. Sembari menepis sepi serta rindu akan kepulangan Midorima dari syuting. Sejak banyak pekerjaan, Midorima jarang pulang. Takao sampai bosan menebak kapan pekerjaan Midorima selesai hingga ia bisa pulang. Kemungkinan pekerjaan Midorima baru akan selesai menjelang pemilihan gubernur mendatang. Tentu saja pekerjaan manapun akan diliburkan untuk merayakan pesta demokrasi suatu negeri. Takao harap pekerjaan Midorima juga serupa.

Setiap sruputan minuman hangatnya, Takao berpikir. Ada sebuah pertanyaan yang bertentangan dengan prinsipnya. Selain bimbang antara harus menjawab atau diabaikan, Takao juga tengah memikirkan jawaban atas pertanyaan tersebut. Saking banyaknya Takao berpikir, ia bahkan sudah menggasak 3 cangkir kopi susu yang membuat maghnya kumat.

Bukan. Takao tidak punya prinsip apapun soal bentuk bumi. Takao tidak peduli soal bentuk bumi sama seperti ketidakpeduliannya terhadap gosip yang belakangan muncul tentang sosok remaja yang memperjuabelikan _photopack_ ilegal sosok Takao di Teiko. Takao tahu ia ganteng, tapi perkara beredarnya _photopack_ Takao di kalangan siswi Teiko, Takao tidak yakin. Siapa pula yang ingin mengkoleksi foto om-om madesu yang bahkan hanya dengan menunjukkan fotonya saja dapat menimbulkan demo massal anak kepada bapaknya?

Prinsip Takao adalah tidak terlibat dalam berita _hoax_.

Relasi antara pertanyaan dalam situsnya serta berita _hoax_ baginya terlihat jelas sejelas _screenshoot-_ an warga maya soal naik level dan memenangkan item SSR dalam sebuah _gacha_ _game_ RPG. Kejelasannya memuakkan. Serta kesamaan keduanya ialah tidak berpihaknya dewa RNG dan kebenaran padanya. Takao merasa tergarami. Agak _salty_.

Meski _gacha_ memuakkan, tapi Takao ketagihan. Serupa dengan menjawab pertanyaan pada situsnya. Meski memusingkan, tapi Takao tetap keasyikan. Selain karena jiwa masonya yang sudah kritis serta kronis, Takao rela pusing menjawab pertanyaan karena ia merasa bertanggung jawab pada siapapun penanya yang rela membikin akun di situs Takao hanya untuk 3 kali kesempatan berkonsultasi padanya. Yang mana sebetulnya kebanyakan penanya hanya menyinggung Midorima semata. Lagi-lagi Takao tergarami.

Kalau sudah begini, Takao tidak punya opsi selain mengguyur diri sendiri di tengah kabar simpang siur soal bumi itu bulat atau datar. Akan tetapi, Takao percaya sepenuhnya pada dirinya sendiri. Meski nantinya tubuh Takao akan basah oleh _hoax_ dan kebohongan, namun ia tidak akan masuk angin karenanya. Bagi Takao, mengarungi lautan _hoax_ itu asin. Kalau tidak ingin lebih asin, sebaiknya Takao tetap mempertahankan kewarasannya agar tak lagi tergarami.

.

.

.

'Selamat malam, Adik Troyard. Atau selamat apapun di Vers sana berhubung di tempat saya sekarang sedang malam hari.

Terima kasih saya ucapkan pada Adik serta rombongan Adik atas kesediaannya melawat ke bumi. Serta sampaikan salam hormat saya pada tuan putri yang nama serta wajahnya belum saya ketahui.

Mungkin nantinya sambutan masyarakat bumi pada rombongan Adik tidak akan semeriah antusiasme warga terhadap lawatan rombongan sultan dari Timur Tengah (Adik bisa _googling_ di mana itu Timur Tengah), akan tetapi bukan berarti kami tidak mempersiapkan sambutan apapun.

Adik harap maklum. Tidak mudah mempersiapkan sambutan untuk alien (itu sebutan kami untuk makhluk luar angkasa). Teknologi kami yang paling maju hanya pesawat terbang yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam untuk menempuh Jogja-Jakarta. Yang terbaru ini ada pula Grab dan Uber yang entah mengapa didemo beberapa kalangan.

Teknologi kami tentu saja belum dapat disejajarkan dengan teknologi dari Vers. Apalagi sampai melampaui teknologi dari Vers yang mana saya yakin teknologi Adik bisa menempuh Vers-Bumi dalam waktu beberapa menit saja. Tentu saja, suatu saat pun kami berharap dapat menciptakan benda terbang canggih serupa Deucalion maupun Dioscuria.

Soal teknologi angkutan yang masih rendah tersebut, saya sarankan pada Adik dan rombongan untuk tidak memaksakan diri naik angkutan umum di bumi. Percayalah Dik, angkutan di bumi itu berbahaya untuk makhluk bumi itu sendiri. Angkutan yang di darat rawan pencabulan. Angkutan yang di laut rawan ditenggelamkan dan diledakkan. Serta angkutan yang di udara rawan jatuh dan puingnya tidak ditemukan. Terdengar sangat mengerikan bukan? Tapi itulah bumi.

Kalau Adik tetap meragukan soal sambutan, yang dapat saya katakan hanya sebuah kalimat yang terdiri tidak lebih dari lima kata.

Kami menyediakan oksigen bersih.

Kemudian, perkara bentuk bumi. Bumi kami.

Katakan saja penduduk bumi itu kecerdasannya rendahan. Maklum, katanya kami hanya evolusi dari primata, makanya kecerdasannya rendah. Kami bahkan tidak tahu bentuk planet kami sendiri. Ini merupakan kenyataan yang sangat memalukan. Saya sendiri malu mengakui bahwa saya merupakan salah satu penduduk yang berkecerdasan pas-pasan.

Karena kecerdasan kami yang pas-pasan tersebut, kami jadi kerap sekali meributkan banyak hal. Kami meributkan barang ori atau kawe, kami meributkan ojek lokal atau gojek (salah satu angkutan di bumi juga), beberapa juga meributkan kapal InaSure atau InaAssey. Sangat banyak hal yang kami ributkan.

Tentu saja bentuk bumi pun senasib dengan bentuk oppai. Sama-sama kami ributkan apakah lebih baik berbentuk bulat atau berbentuk datar.

Ada yang punya _fetish_ datar. Sukanya yang datar-datar. Sebagai contoh jalan aspal dan oppai wanita. Kalangan ini pun melampirkan _fetish_ mereka pada pandangan mereka soal bentuk bumi. Menjadikan mereka mati-matian memperjuangkan dan membela pendapat mereka bahwa bumi itu datar. Tidak sedikit yang bahkan punya pandangan 'Flat is justice' meski tidak semuanya seperti itu.

Ada pula golongan penyuka bulat-bulat. Seperti misalnya tahu dan oppai wanita. Salah satu jemaatnya yang senang bulat tapi bukan bulatan tahu adalah salah seorang pemain _Ice Skating_ perwakilan Jepang yang kemarin sempat diributkan karena mengharapkan 'something round and gold' dari pelatihnya yang orang Rusia. Lihat kan? Kami meributkan banyak hal memang.

Penghuni kelompok bulat-bulat pun banyak yang mendukung teori bahwa bumi berbentuk bulat seperti yang ada dalam pemikiran mereka.

Saya sendiri berada di tengah-tengah antara bulat dan datar. Saya penghuni sisi netral. Saya bukan pecinta yang bulat-bulat tapi saya mendukung bahwa saat ini bentuk bumi itu bulat. Saya pun tidak terlalu suka yang bulat-bulat. Bahkan, bulatan yang saya sukai hanya oppai wanita saja. Nanti kalau Adik sudah sampai di bumi akan saya kenalkan beberapa sosok yang betul-betul 'bulat'. Oh iya, oshi saya sekarang berganti dari Tsubasa Amami ke JULIA.

Akan tetapi saya sendiri tidak munafik. Bagi saya yang datar pun bisa nampak menarik. Namun, siapa yang dapat saya bohongi? Saya lelaki. Menyukai yang 'datar' hanya membuat saya seperti wibu meski kadang saya memang suka. Akan tetapi, benda 'datar' ketika dibuka, wahana apa yang akan saya temui? Tidak ada!

Lantas alasan apa yang saya punya untuk mendukung bentuk bumi jika saya tidak berada pada kubu manapun?Adik bertanya pada saya, yang mana artinya Adik akan menerima apapun jawaban dari saya. Namun untuk mempercayai jawaban dari saya, itu terserah Adik.

Saya yakin bumi itu berbentuk datar dan bulat. Hal ini didasari dari usia bumi.

Awal mula bumi terlahir tentu saja bentuknya datar. Datar dan tidak ada apapun. Tidak ada isian di dalamnya sehingga membuat bumi yang baru terlahir tidak menarik untuk dilirik. Awal kelahiran ini juga belum memungkinkan bumi untuk mendukung suatu kehidupan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun berlalu, bumi mengalami pertumbuhan dan perkembangan. Saat-saat itu bumi sedang mengalami masa puber. Inginnya dinotis senpai, maunya jadi pusat perhatian, dan hal-hal abege lainnya. Pada fase tersebut bentuk bumi sudah mulai agak bulat. Sudah cukup menarik meski masih dalam tahap mempersiapkan untuk menopang kehidupan.

Ketika masa-masa itu usai, tibalah saat bumi betul-betul sudah tumbuh secara maksimal. Bumi sudah lelah tergarami karena tak dinotis senpai hingga keseringan tergarami maka terciptalah perairan luas yang asin bernama samudra. Bumi sudah merasakan pahit manisnya cobaan dan sudah mulai paham arti dari kehidupan. Fase ini membuat bumi sudah menjadi betul-betul bulat dan kenyal untuk menopang kehidupan. Hal ini disebabkan bumi yang sudah mengerti arti kehidupan ingin memberikan sebuah kehidupan yang layak bagi siapapun penghuninya.

Itulah bumi yang kami tempati saat ini. Berbentuk bulat karena telah melewati fase-fase panjang yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyiksa. Bumi kami yang kuat menahan beban meski terkadang penghuninya imbisil dan tidak tahu berterimakasih. Bumi kami yang tetap memberikan kami kehidupan meski terkadang kami sering tidak sopan.

Pada akhirnya, bumi dan oppai wanita itu sama meski tak serupa. Meski kita mengabaikan bentuknya, keduanya tetap memiliki kemiripan. Yaitu sama-sama tempat terhangat dan tempat ternyaman untuk pulang. Sama-sama melindungi dan sama-sama wajib kita lindungi.

Akan tetapi sebaiknya saya pun memberikan peringatan untuk Adik Troyard dan rombongan.

Jika Adik berani menyentuh oppai wanita, jangan kaget jika Adik dapat perlawanan. Jika Adik berani menyentuh bumi kami, jangan kaget bila kami semua menyatakan perang demi melindungi bumi kami. Lagi-lagi sebuah kesamaan bukan?

Akhir kata, apabila nanti Adik beserta rombongan sudah sampai di bumi, mohon tidak lupa mengabari saya via Whatssap, BBM, maupun LINE. Tapi jangan lewat FB berhubung FB cuma saya pakai untuk mengurus _fanpage_. Saya siap menerima oleh-oleh dari Vers kok.

Kiranya hanya itu yang dapat saya sampaikan.

Just pull the sun into your heart dan selamat malam.

.

Om Takao.

.

.

.

Puas menjawab dengan jawaban asal-asalan, Takao membaringkan kepalanya di meja. Lama-kelamaan kesadarannya mengabur dan Takao tertidur di atas meja. Apotek terbengkalai, namun biar saja. Sudah malam, sudah tidak ada yang hendak membeli obat. Pengecualian mungkin bagi yang ingin membeli alat kontrasepsi.

Ketika sadar, Takao sudah ada di dalam sebuah mobil hitam metalik berselimutkan jas putih. Baunya dapat Takao kenali hanya dengan sekali cium. Bau dari lelaki yang Takao cintai setengah mati. Jalanan terbentang di depannya dan sesosok laki-laki menyetir di sampingnya.

"Sudah bangun?"

"Ya. Pulang cepat, Shin-chan?

"Begitulah, nanodayo."

Penantian Takao berakhir. Midorima pulang.

Ah, malam ini akan jadi malam yang panjang. Begitulah pikir Takao.

.

.

.

Catatan pojok :

Ini chapter 16. Tumben sekali saya update agak cepat.

Baiklah. Sudah sampai chapter segini. Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda tamat. Apakah sebaiknya saya cepat tamatkan saja ya?

Masih dibuka sesi tanya jawab dengan Om Takao. Bagi yang ingin pertanyaannya dijadikan chapter, bisa kirim pm ke saya. Bagi yang ingin curhat saja, bisa temui Om Takao di fanpage 'Berbincang Bersama Om Takao'. Meski saya sering ngaret menjawab, mohon diampuni :') saya kadang kala sibuk.

Silahkan. Bagi yang pertanyaannya paling gokil akan saya jadikan chapter.

Akan tetapi saya tidak menerima pertanyaan semacam 'bagaimana mencangkok pohon jambu?' ya..

Lalu untuk kalian yang sudah mereview, memfollow, maupun memfavorite, terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Maaf saya tidak bisa mem-pm kalian satu persatu untuk mengucapkan betapa saya sudah berterimakasih sangat banyak atas dukungan kalian.

Sekian, salam hangat untuk kalian dan sensei wanita di luar sana kalau engkau masih ingat padaku.

.

SUICCHON


	17. Chapter 17 - Dilema dari Inggris Raya

Warning : Mengandung EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), OOC, serta siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **"Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima"**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi dari serial karangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

"Dear Sir Takao. I would like to-"

"Tolong _subtitle_ -nya diaktifkan dong, Shin-chan."

Midorima melirik jengkel. Sudah bagus ia rela membacakan sebuah surat untuk Takao dengan _pronounciation_ yang bermutu tinggi dan mumpuni. Sekarang Takao minta ia mengaktifkan _subtitle_ mode.

"Baca sendiri, nanodayo."

"Ayolaah, Shin-chaaan. Aku ini kan kurang ahli dalam berbahasa Internasional. Apa susahnya sedikit membantuku sih? Nanti tidak kuberikan _lucky item_ untuk hari ini lhoo."

Midorima jadi panik. _Lucky item_ nya hari ini yang dikatakan oleh Oha Asa adalah sebuah pantsu warna biru yang baru saja dipakai. Oleh siapapun itu. Midorima sendiri tidak mengkoleksi pantsu warna biru. Tapi ia tahu Takao punya dan semalam habis ia pakai sebagai setelan untuk menemani 'bercocok tanam' dengan Midorima. Tidak mendapatkan pantsu itu berarti Midorima siap mengundang gemuruh riuh badai dalam harinya nanti.

"Kepada tuan Takao. Saya ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan, nanodayo."

"Itu ada tulisan '–nanodayo' segala?"

Midorima beranjak dari ranjang. Menyerah menghadapi kelakuan pagi hari Takao yang sangat tidak dibenarkan.

"Maaf! Kembali Shin-chaaaannn! Aku butuh jasa translator!"

"Panggil Pein-Akatsuki sana!"

Meskipun bersungut-sungut, akan tetapi Midorima kembali juga. Takao kembali anteng setelah Midorima kembali ke ranjang sambil mengibarkan pantsu biru dengan sebuah pencapit.

"Kepada tuan Takao. Saya ingin mengajukan sebuah pertanyaan."

Kali ini tidak pakai –nanodayo. Hebat juga Midorima ini.

"Sebelum saya bertanya, saya ingin menjelaskan situasi dan memperkenalkan diri saya terlebih dahulu.

Nama saya Meyrin. Saya adalah _Maid_ dari salah satu keluarga bangsawan di Inggris Raya bernama Phantomhive. Saya mengabdi belum sampai lima tahun. Tapi cinta di hati saya untuk keluarga majikan saya sungguh besar sampai-sampai saya tak mampu lagi menyangganya.

Baru-baru ini, seperti biasa majikan saya dan kepala pelayan di rumah pergi untuk melaksanakan kewajiban. Saya duga mungkin mereka mengunjungi pabrik permen. Tapi saya tidak tahu juga kemana mereka pergi.

Tidak berselang lama, tuan saya kembali sendirian. Tuan saya yang biasanya memakai penutup sebelah matanya tiba-tiba jadi tidak berpenutup. Saya menduga-duga ada apa. Mengapa pula saya merasakan aura yang berbeda dari tuan saya ini. Dan kemana kah kepala pelayan kami pergi?

Tidak cukup keterkejutan saya sampai disana, pintu kembali dibuka dari luar. Kali ini ada tuan saya yang berpenutup mata bersama kepala pelayan kami. Saya betul-betul terkejut. Apa yang sedang terjadi? Mengapa ada dua orang berwajah sama?

Setelah kejadian tersebut, barulah saya tahu bahwa Tuan saya ini ternyata kembar. Dan dua-duanya adalah kepala keluarga Phantomhive. Disini saya betul-betul tidak tahu apa yang harus saya perbuat. Bukan hanya saya, _Butler_ lain di kediaman Phantomhive pun dilanda kebimbangan. Tidak tahu mana diantara dua tuan ini yang harus kami prioritaskan terlebih dahulu. Mana yang harus kami pilih.

Tuan Takao.

Terkadang hal mengejutkan terjadi dalam hidup ini. Entah pada kalangan rendah yang hanya berprofesi _maid_ seperti saya, maupun pada kalangan bangsawan seperti tuan saya. Saat hal itu tiba, tak jarang kita dipaksa memilih dan memutuskan satu pilihan diantara dua, tiga, atau mungkin banyak lainnya.

Sering kali saya seperti tidak mampu melangkah ke depan. Sering kali saya ragu dalam mengambil keputusan. Sering kali saya takut dan tidak tahu apakah keputusan yang sudah saya ambil adalah benar adanya.

Maka dari itu, dari kediaman Phantomhive yang damai ini, saya ingin mencari tahu pendapat tuan Takao. Saya ingin mendapatkan saran mengenai apa yang harus saya lakukan. Saya ingin mengetahui bagaimana cara kami harus memutuskan pilihan saat situasi sedang sulit.

Terutama untuk para _butler_ di rumah kami yang sepertinya sangat bimbang semenjak masalah ini, saya ingin menyampaikan pada mereka soal pencerahan dari tuan Takao.

Saya tunggu balasannya sampai di Inggris Raya. Salam hormat, Meyrin."

Midorima menutup bacaan singkatnya dengan sebuah deheman.

"Aku tidak punya kenalan orang Inggris. Terus ini balasnya bagaimana ya?"

Midorima menyahut sebuah kemeja bergambar Tohru dari serial _Maid_ Naga. Hasil pemberian Takao beberapa saat lalu ketika Takao kebetulan memenangkan _gacha_ berupa Arturia Pendragon atas saran dari Midorima. Sebuah kemeja yang menurut Midorima sangat norak tapi menurut Takao itu sangat elit dan eksklusif. Midorima tak pernah tahu pemikiran wibu.

"Balas saja seperti biasanya kau lakukan, nanodayo."

"Tidak bisa bahasa Inggris."

"Pakai Google Translate, nanodayo."

Nampaknya Takao tercerahkan. Tanpa banyak melakukan tindakan yang berfaedah, Takao melangkah menuju meja dan mulai menulis. Tanpa busana.

.

.

.

Salam kepada Nona Meyrin yang sudah bersedia repot-repot mengirimkan surat berstempel merah beraroma mawar. Jujur. Saya menyukai suratnya dan rencananya akan jadi surat satu-satunya yang akan saya pajang di dinding nanti. Tentunya ketika pilihan piguranya sudah Nona Meyrin setujui.

Membaca keluhan anda, entah mengapa saya jadi teringat masa muda saya. Dimana saya banyak direpotkan oleh beberapa pilihan sulit yang menghantui malam-malam saya. Terkadang pilihan itu sama pentingnya atau sama tidak pentingnya. Bahkan saya pernah suatu ketika bingung memutuskan camilan apa yang akan saya sertakan dalam perjalanan maraton nonton Hunter x Hunter.

Bagi seorang lelaki, membuat keputusan adalah hal yang rumit. Karena mungkin saja sebuah keputusan yang kami ambil ternyata salah dan malah menyeret kami ke kasus yang lebih pelik. Seperti kata Itachi Uchiha, ada saat dimana seorang lelaki harus memutuskan dalam pilihan yang sulit.

Saya sendiri adalah lelaki yang percaya suatu ideologi buatan saya sendiri.

Ketika seorang lelaki merelakan aset domestik di selangkangannya untuk disunat, saat itu lah seorang lelaki harus bersiap meneguk pahit manisnya kehidupan. Termasuk menentukan pilihan.

Sekarang jika kita mebicarakan _butler_ dalam kediaman Phantomhive ini, kira-kira mereka sudah disunat belum ya?

Kalau sudah ya berarti mereka mau tidak mau harus menentukan sebuah pilihan. Pahit maupun manis nanti hasilnya, seorang lelaki harus berani menghadapi situasi seperti itu.

Dahulu saya ingat.

Saya pernah berada pada situasi yang tak kalah rumit. Saya tak berani mengambil keputusan karena keputusan apapun akan berdampak pada hidup saya nantinya. Ketika saat itu tiba, saya kembali menguatkan diri saya. Saya sudah sunat dan saya berani melepaskan sebagian aset saya. Kalau melepaskan aset penting saja saya berani, kenapa memutuskan sesuatu saya tidak bisa?

Hidup itu memang kadang seperti soal UN Kurikulum 2013. Isinya pilihan ganda semua.

Kalau salah pilih, ya tidak jadi nilai. Kalau kita pernah punya pengalaman sehingga bisa memilih, ya pilihan kita benar. Kalau kita tidak punya pengalaman apapun untuk memilih, pada akhirnya kita malah jadi mengaktifkan mode silang indah. Asal silang yang penting ada isinya. Benar salah perkara belakangan.

Tapi bukankah saat mengaktifkan mode silang indah pun kita dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak kalah susah? Silang indah pun nantinya punya dua kemungkinan. Bisa benar dan bisa salah. Kalau benar ya hoki. Kalau salah ya rugi.

Lantas kenapa masih memilih kalau tidak tahu jawaban mana yang benar? Karena kalau tidak memilih, jadinya auto-salah. Dengan memilih, kita mengeliminasi kemungkinan salah menjadi lebih kecil.

Mungkin saya terdengar seperti bapak-bapak dari KPU yang melakukan penyuluhan pemilu. Tapi memang begitulah faktanya.

Kita tidak bisa tidak memilih. Karena sekali lagi, hidup itu lebih dari sekedar pilihan ganda.

Teruntuk _butler_ di kediaman Phantomhive, ada kalanya hidup tak hanya akan berisi pilihan Eren x Mikasa maupun Eren x Historia. Arima x Kaori maupun Arima x Tsubaki. Ada kalanya akan ada kejutan tak terduga sebelum pada akhirnya mereka dihadapkan pada pilihan yang sulit. Seperti misalnya tiba-tiba muncul saudara kembar si tuan entah darimana.

Hendaklah Nona Meyrin dan juga _butler_ di kediaman kalian tidak terlalu berlarut-larut dalam sebuah kejutan. Terkejut boleh, akan tetapi sebentar saja. Karena pada akhirnya kalian akan menghadapi sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itulah yang lebih butuh seluruh perhatian kalian.

Jika mengalami kebuntuan dan hendak merujuk kepada ideologi saya, bisa saja.

Ketika seorang lelaki merelakan aset domestik di selangkangannya untuk disunat, saat itu lah seorang lelaki harus bersiap meneguk pahit manisnya kehidupan. Termasuk menentukan pilihan.

Disunat juga bukan perkara mudah. Saya sangat ingat betapa saya takut sekali untuk disunat dahulu. Orang bilang rasanya hanya seperti digigit semut. Tapi tentu saja saya tidak percaya. Mana ada semut bisa menggigit aset domestik saya sampai putus. Mustahil sekali bukan?

Ketika keadaan mulai terasa sulit bagi mereka, ingatkan lagi bahwa mereka pernah menghadapi sesuatu yang lebih serius yaitu sunatan. Sebuah peristiwa lonjakan yang sangat besar pernah mereka lalui.

Ingatkan bahwa dibalik peristiwa sunat menyunat pun ada hikmah yang harus diambil. Dibalik sebagian aset domestik yang direlakan pun, ada sebuah pelajaran yang bisa didapatkan.

Yaitu belajar untuk mengikhlaskan, menahan rasa sakit dan cobaan. Semata-mata karena untuk tujuan yang lebih baik ke depannya.

Bayangkan saja kalau tidak sunat apa yang akan mereka peroleh? Ya jadi tidak bisa 'bertani' dan 'bercocok tanam' bukan?

Saya pribadi meski dahulu sangat takut sunat, saya jadi belajar sesuatu. Sunat membuat saya berani melakukan lonjakan menuju kedewasaan. Membuat saya jadi punya landasan untuk berpikir bahwa seberat apapun situasi yang saya lalui, saya akan selalu bisa mengatasinya karena saya sudah sunat. Saya jadi percaya bahwa kekuatan terpendam saya berasal dari peristiwa sunatan yang pernah saya lalui.

Situasi yang sulit dan pilihan yang sulit mungkin terjadi berulang kali. Tapi sunat hanya terjadi satu kali. Itulah yang harusnya membuat seorang lelaki lebih kuat dan lebih kukuh untuk bertahan.

Oh iya. Dulu setelah sunat, saya dapat hadiah sepeda dari nenek. Sepeda tersebut saya gunakan hingga SMA dan berhasil mempertemukan saya dengan pujaan hati saya.

Lihat kan? Betapa sulit suatu keadaan setelah kita memilih, pasti akan ada hikmah dan hadiah yang tak terduga.

Kiranya cukup sekian nasehat dari saya. Tolong sampaikan salam hormat saya pada _butler_ di kediaman Phantomhive, dan tentu saja pada tuan kalian.

Just pull the sun into your heart dan senantiasa giri giri suru ya.

.

Takao Kazunari.

.

.

.

Midorima terbengong-bengong mendapati Takao yang kembali menimbun diri dalam selimut. Padahal seingatnya ia sudah menghardik dan menghalau Takao habis-habisan agar segera mencyduc air dan mengguyurkan ke tubuhnya yang lelah seusai beraktivitas semalaman penuh. Akan tetapi, perintah Midorima berlalu secepat usutan ingus. Tak pernah digubris oleh Takao yang tumben-tumbenan kembali menimbun diri.

Sengaja langkahnya Midorima berat-beratkan agar terdengar ke telinga Takao. Tapi Takao tak juga bangun. Mode kode Midorima sia-sia saja.

"Kenapa tak kunjung mandi, Takao?"

Kepala Takao menyembul dari balik selimut, malu-malu.

"Ini coba dibaca dulu. Ini _trigger_ , Shin-chan. Aku terpelatuk."

Midorima menyahut kertas berisi tulisan tangan Takao. Isinya tak seberapa. Tapi membuat Midorima merasa sungguh tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Setelah itu, Midorima perhatikan gerak gerik si penjawab konsultasi. Gelisah, malu-malu, dan mencurigakan.

Takao membuka selimutnya, menunjukkan sesuatu. Kemudian berujar malu-malu.

"Shin-chan. Ini lho."

Tak ingin mengetahui apa yang Takao tunjukkan pada Midorima, Midorima sudah berlalu cepat-cepat.

"Shin-chaaaaannnn! Jangan pergi! 'Tower'ku berdiri! Bantu aku merobohkan 'tower'!"

.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

.

Catatan pojok :

Sedikit sekali ya? Haha. Maafkan saya. Saya akhirnya kembali dengan chapter 18. Saya berpikir fic ini kapan tamat? Kemudian saya sadar. Ini adalah salah satu jenis fic yang tidak akan tamat selama saya punya ide. Tapi sayangnya saya sering tidak punya ide.

Saya meminta ke pembaca sekalian untuk selalu berpikir bahwa chapter terbaru yang saya update di fic ini adalah chapter terakhir. Semata-mata agar pembaca sekalian tidak terlalu kaget kalau tiba-tiba saya tidak melanjutkannya berhubung saya sangat jarang punya ide XD

Oh iya. Terimakasih atas reviewnya sampai sejauh chapter kali ini. Maafkan saya yang tidak mem-pm kalian satu persatu untuk mengungkapkan betapa dalam rasa terimakasih saya. Yang jelas, tidak ada satupun review pembaca sekalian yang tidak saya notis :')

Salam hangat

.

SUICCHON


	18. Chapter 18 - Kunjungan Para Gemalauwan

Warning : Mengandung EYD (Ejaan Yang Disemrawutkan), OOC, dan siluman perfanfiksian lainnya.

.

.

 ***SUICCHON***

 **"Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima"**

 **Sebuah fanfiksi dari serial Kuroko No Basuke karangan Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

.

.

Takao terguncang. Barangkali guncangan ini lebih besar dari guncangan gempa dalam negeri belum lama ini yang dituding merupakan bentuk azab bagi mereka mereka yang humu. Tudingan yang menyebabkan Takao gerah namun juga merasa berdosa. Seolah Takao merasa aktivitas 'bertani'nya merupakan pemicu gempa bumi dalam negeri.

Sebaris kalimat yang tersusun dari kombinasi huruf dan angka membuat Takao melongo.

Beberapa menit yang lalu, Takao ketikkan kalimat dalam kolom pencarian di Goggle. Begitu klik sana sini dan diarahkan menuju sebuah website yang Takao kira benar, rupanya hasilnya mengecewakan.

Ada apa gerangan dengan website sakti Takao yang awalnya dibangun di atas landasan penipuan terhadap remaja? Mengapa tidak muncul setelah dibuka websitenya? Sungguh Takao gagal paham. Takao tidak merasa melakukan perombakan ataupun perubahan terhadap apapun. Namun angka 404 itu sepertinya mirip dengan angka 69 dan 212. Sama-sama angka yang dimengerti maksudnya oleh sebagian besar manusia.

Takao bukan ahli IT, ia tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengan situsnya bahkan setelah ia mencoba mengklik-klik tombol tidak penting seperti iklan judi ataupun iklan game nganu yang seperti yang sering muncul di situs myreadingmanga. Tidak ada yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang bisa mengembalikan situsnya seperti sedia kala.

Jujur. Takao mulai panik. Situs itu penting. Dan sumber ia mengais rejeki disamping pekerjaan lainnya yang berubah dari waktu ke waktu. Dari asisten dokter di saat siang hingga asisten dokter di saat malam. Dari sekadar tukang jaga apotek Kazunari Maju Lancar, sampai tukang bikin _shitpost_. Tapi pekerjaan yang di situs Layanan Konsultasi Dokter Midorima itu yang paling disenangi Takao. Ya gimana. Situsnya sekarang sudah meng- _endorse_ produk-produk kaum milenial. Dari produk elektronik sampai produk paling tidak penting seperti jasa bikin skripsi.

Takao, seakan merasakan impian jaman SMA-nya mulai terwujud. Dahulu, ia pernah punya cita-cita ingin kaya tanpa bekerja. Takao pikir hal itu hanya bisa terwujud kalau dia memelihara tuyul atau demit lainnya. Tapi lihat sekarang. Ia cuma punya situs yang kebetulan viral karena ada foto Midorima, dan segera saja pundi-pundi uang mengalir sendiri ke rekening bank miliknya. Agaknya, situsnya dan Dubai itu punya kemiripan. Sama-sama mengundang uang.

Namun dengan situasi seperti sekarang ini, mengundang uang pasti tidak mungkin. Mungkin yang terjadi malah juragan yang meminta produknya di- _endorse_ oleh Takao sudah menarik iklan jualannya satu persatu. Sadar bahwa pundi-pundi yang mereka kucurkan ternyata melayang pada angka 404.

Takao yang panik segera mengambil tindakan.

Rencananya siang nanti ia akan lekas bergegas menjumpai kawan lamanya di SMA yang kini buka jasa servis laptop dan kadang jadi tukang _shitpost_. Kimura namanya.

Namun sebelum Takao sempat beranjak untuk mencukur kumis tipisnya yang membikin Takao boros umur, bel pintu depan apartemennya dan Midorima berdering nyaring.

"Hai Om."

Sejumlah tamu rupanya berinisiasi mendatangi Takao di saat yang tidak tepat.

"Hai. Ada apa lagi, Dik Kise? Duit manggung Om pas ultah Teiko kemarin sudah masuk. Sepertinya Om sudah tidak punya urusan dengan OSIS Teiko macam kalian ini."

"Om selow dong. Kita-kita ini bukan mau ngurusin soal event kemarin, ssu."

"Iya ini Om selow. Selow kayak di pulow. Santay kayak di pantay."

Dipikir Takao ini tidak nampak selow kayak di pulow apa?

"Kita datang mau main, Om. Kita tahu kalau Om kesayangan kita yang satu ini sedang madesu."

Takao menyender pada sisi pintu. Daritadi tidak berniat mempersilakan sekumpulan tamunya yang terdiri dari 6 pemuda SMA untuk melewati garis pintunya. Takao ini buru-buru hendak servis situs. Jadi tidak ada waktu untuk sekedar meladeni sekumpulan anak OSIS yang nongkrong sambil membahas idol mana yang akan diundang dalam rangka ultah Teiko tahun depan. Lagipula Takao tidak tertarik idol lokal. Selain itu, menurut prediksi Takao, Teiko akan mengundang idol sejenis Via Vallen. Yang mana sangat tidak cocok dengan selera bermusik Takao yang selaras dengan gaya Sawano Hiroyuki dalam album VV-alk.

"Bilang saja kalian mau konsultasi setelah kalian ngga bisa buka situs Om."

Sekumpulan tamunya mesem kalem. Takao berjengit. Berhasil membaui ada yang tidak beres.

"Iya itu saya yang bikin, Om."

Tamunya yang berambut biru muda berkata santai. Tanpa seulas mesem sama sekali.

"O kamu ya?" Takao mencoba sarkas.

"Iya, Om. Saya disuruh Akashi-san. Kalau Om tidak menjawab konsultasi kami sore ini juga, saya malah disuruh untuk menebar hoax situsnya Om. Saya disuruh bilang situs Om situs antek osang-aseng, Om. Disuruh bilang situs Om ini pro LGBT dan melakukan cuci otak pada remaja."

"Biar Om tebak. Yang namanya Akashi-san pasti kamu ya?" telunjuk Takao hampir mengenai dahi si anak berambut merah yang Takao tengarai sebagai ketua OSIS Teiko rezim saat ini.

"Eits. Om Takao tidak boleh kasar pada kapten kami. Situs Om ada di tangan kami lho."

Takao ingat siapa nama anak yang barusan berucap. Namanya Aomine.

Begitu Takao mendecih, sekumpulan tamunya berbondong-bondong masuk ke apartemen Takao. Mereka serempak mengartikan decihan takao serupa kode untuk akses ke konsultasi privat dan tentu saja, masuk ke apartemen om-om yang sudah lama mereka kagumi.

Takao tidak usah repot-repot membuatkan minuman ataupun makanan untuk tamunya. Yang pertama, Takao malas menjamu tamu yang datang dengan ancaman di tangan mereka. Yang kedua, mereka tidak layak dijamu dengan sajen-sajen _no life_ -nya Takao.

Namun sialnya, salah satu dari mereka, mulai menggunakan dapur Takao untuk membuat kudapan-kudapan enak yang tidak bisa Takao tolak.

"Baiklah, Om. Konsultasi dimulai dari saya ya."

"Hm." Takao tidak mau repot-repot membalas 'ya' karena itu cuma akan membuatnya seperti om-om yang antusias. Takutnya lain kali ia akan dimanfaatkan lagi jika saat ini ia nampak antusias.

"Pakai format tidak ya ini, Om?"

"Terserah."

"Baiklah, Om. Nama saya Aomine Daiki. Daripada disebut curhat, saya lebih ingin bertanya saja pada Om Takao. Mengapa Om Takao sering memberikan jawaban konsultasi yang kelewat ambigu? Kalau ada yang sange gimana tuh, Om?"

Takao menyelesaikan kunyahan lumpianya dengan seksama sebelum akhirnya membalas.

"Dik Aomine, kira-kira adik ini pernah berkunjung ke Nekopoi belum ya?"

Aomine nyengir.

"Situs Om adalah situs nomer dua yang paling sering saya kunjungi setelah Nekopoi, Om." Aomine cukup berani berterus terang rupanya.

"Nonton apa, Dik Aomine?"

"Nganu lah, Om. Ya namanya Nekopoi pasti lah isinya nganu semua. Nekopoi bukan Nekopoi kalau isinya berupa siksa kubur."

"O yang kamu pernah salah download itu ya, Ahomine?" kawan Aomine beralis cabang menimpali.

"Diam kamu, Bakagami."

"Kelak, Dik Aomine. Kamu akan sampai pada tahapan dimana kamu menyaksikan Nekopoi itu serupa menyaksikan siraman motivasinya Mario Teguh. Kamu akan sampai pada tahapan untuk mengerti bahwa JAV itu bukan lagi Japanesse Adult Video. Tapi akan mengartikannya sebagai Japanesse Amazing Video terlepas dari konteksnya yang memang betul-betul amazing.

Suatu saat kamu akan mengerti bahwa adegan nganu bukan cuma sekedar urusan menghanyutkan lele ke jamban yang tepat. Tapi soal penerimaan dan keikhlasan meskipun proses menghanyutkan lele itu tidak semudah menontonnya."

"Tapi Om, bukannya remaja malah belum bisa berpikir sampai sejauh itu?"

"Makanya Om yang mengarahkan. Agar kalian bisa memetik sebuah pembelajaran dari analogi yang sudah biasa bagi kalian. Jujur saja, Adik-adik. Kalian pasti lebih mudah menerima masukan ataupun saran jika disampaikan dengan kemasan yang tidak membuat kalian berpikir keras kan?

Asal kalian tahu saja. Justru hanya orang-orang yang sudah menghilangkan pikiran negatif dan sampah negatif dari kepala mereka lah yang bisa memahami saran berbau porno Om sebagai sesuatu yang positif."

Takao sudah berbohong demi terlihat mantap di mata adik-adik SMA-nya. Semata agar sesi konsultasi ini lekas bubar dan situs Takao lekas kelar.

"Memang kalau pikirannya negatif tidak bisa ya, Om?"

"Yakali. Kalau pikiranmu negatif, kamu akan memandang Om sebagai om-om porno yang menjerumuskan kalian pada hal hal yang porno juga. Kalau pikiran kita negatif, kita cenderung tidak bisa melihat sisi positif dari orang lain.

Hal-hal kayak gini yang bakal bikin kalian tumbuh menjadi ojiisan sotoy yang tiba-tiba masuk ke kontrakan seorang wanita dan menggrebek si wanita bersama pacarnya dengan tuduhan tengah berbuat mesum. Kemudian diarak sepanjang jalan padahal mereka tidak melakukan tindakan asusila apapun."

"Hih."

"Atau bikin kalian tumbuh jadi ibu-ibu yang sok-sokan nuduh orang pasangan gay padahal aslinya sodaraan."

"Mmm tapi kami laki-laki, ssu."

Takao menunjukkan raut wajah yang seolah berkata 'cuma semisal doang gan.' Nampaknya anak-anak ini dari sekolah elit unggulan, tapi kok kemampuan mencerna kalimat Takao sepertinya mereka kesulitan.

"Jadi sebenarnya yang kita butuhkan adalah tetap berpikir positif ya, Om."

Takao hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Adik-adik. Konsultasi selanjutnya."

Aomine yang sudah konsultasi pun mundur. Pamit hendak memainkan PS4 milik Takao.

"Saya deh, Om."

Kise mengajukan diri.

"Nama saya Kise Ryouta, Om. Saya pernah konsultasi ke situs Om juga. Tapi kali ini konsultasi saya bukan soal cinta kok. Om, saya punya masalah. Saya… saya tidak suka matematika, Om. Matematika membuat saya keriting. Matematika membuat saya betul-betul buntu, ssu. Saya minta sarannya agar saya sukses di Matematika seperti sukses saya di bidang olahraga dan modelling."

Takao yang belum jadi mencukur kumisnya sekarang jadi bisa mengelus-elus rambut kecil-kecil gatal yang tumbuh di area sekitar situ sambil berpikir. Takao butuh segera bercukur atau aktivitasnya yang lain akan terganggu. Maklum, sudah hampir 3 bulan ia tak beraktivitas apa-apa dengan Midorima. Jadi ia membiarkan kumisnya yang kecil-kecil baru tumbuh menginvasi wajahnya yang ia gadangkan ganteng jaya raya itu.

"Mmm itu bukan masalah menurut Om."

Kise belum memberikan komentar apapun. Kemudian Takao melanjutkan.

"Hanya dua hal yang bisa bikin kamu jadi keriting. Yang pertama gen. Yang kedua celana dalam. Kalau genmu lurus, ya berarti kamu tidak keriting. Berarti masalah kekeritingan berasal dari sempak Dik Kise. Matematika dan kekeritingan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya menurut Om."

Sekarang Takao merasakan bagaimana rasanya jadi Kise setelah Kise melemparinya raut wajah yang seakan berkata 'cuma semisal doang, gan.'

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kamu tidak ahli dalam Matematika. Bahkan kamu tidak paham matriks pun kamu akan tetap tidak apa-apa nantinya. Masa depanmu tidak ditentukan oleh menghitung matriks atau logaritma. Atau juga diskonto.

Yang penting untuk kamu ingat adalah begini.

Kamu boleh payah dalam hal Matematika. Tapi kamu harus punya keahlian dan kemahiran dalam hal lain. Jangan sampai kamu hanya punya kemampuan rata-rata dalam semua bidang tanpa payah di salah satunya tapi juga ahli di salah satunya. Punya keahlian rata-rata di semua bidang cuma menjadikanmu seperti _normies_. Tidak ada menariknya sama sekali meskipun yang seperti itu tetap harus disyukuri."

Kise mengangguk. Tangannya mengambil sebatang lumpia isi daging dan mencolekkannya ke saos sebelum di lahap dengan raut wajah berpikir keras.

"Tapi, Om. Orang tua saya pengennya saya ahli di semua bidang dan ngga remedi terus tiap selesai terima rapor."

Takao tebak orang tua Kise ini pastilah sejenis orang tua yang ikut reuni 212. Tidak berpikiran terbuka dan tidak menyadari kemampuan sejati anaknya. Lagian Kise ini kan sudah jadi model. Jadi artis skala Nasional meski usianya masih belia. Dan orang tuanya masih menuntut Kise untuk jadi yang terbaik di segala bidang?

"Ya sudah begini saja, Dik Kise. Agar orangtuamu tidak terlalu bersedih anaknya ikut remidi, bagaimana kalau kamu capaikan nilai Matematikamu sesuai KKM saja? Kalau bisa melampaui ya bagus, kalau tidak bisa ya usahakan mencapai KKM agar kamu tidak sering remidi."

Anggukan Kise nampak lemas. Tapi Takao mengerti bahwa Kise sudah memahami apa yang Takao maksudkan.

"Terimakasih, Om. Saya sudah agak-agak paham. Selanjutnya saya akan berusaha mewujudkan nilai saya agar pas KKM, ssu."

Dengan itu, Kise pamit undur diri untuk mengobrak-abrik album foto milik Midorima. Katanya hendak melakukan hal yang sedang kekinian diantara para remaja saat ini. Yaitu aktivitas yang Kise namakan 'steal his look.'

Kini tersisa 4 anak manusia yang duduk di sofa.

Si rambut merah pendek yang tadi Takao tuding bernama Akashi, bocah berambut biru yang pernah konsultasi pada Takao di taman karena anunya tidak besar, bocah besar berambut ungu yang nampak makan lumpia dengan lahap tanpa peduli sekitar, dan bocah rambut merah hitam yang nampak sangar dan gahar namun di mata Takao nampak seperti emak-emak yang peduli gizi dan tumbuh kembang balita.

Takao membenarkan kursi kecil berbentuk kepala keropinya. Kursi kecil yang setiap pagi menemani acara makan sereal Takao. Kursi pemberian Midorima ketika ulang tahun Takao yang ke 28 tahun lalu.

"Jadi, siapa selanjutnya?"

Si bocah merah berlagak bangsawan mesem.

"Aku setelah kalian semua saja. Tetsuya atau mungkin Atsushi silahkan duluan."

"Kalau begitu, Om. Saya saja."

Oh. Itu si anak yang anunya tidak besar.

.

.

*SUICCHON*

.

.

Catatan Pojok :

Hai. Saya kembali. Apakah pembaca sekalian sudah menganggap fic ini bakal tamat chapter kemarin? Kalau sudah ya bagus. Kalau belum, ini saya sodori chapter baru.

Tapi mungkin tidak memuaskan karena saya sungguh lama sekali tidak menulis.

Semoga kalian terhibur.

Oiya. Saya akan menaikkan rate fic ini menjadi rate M. Akan tetapi mohon agar tidak berharap ada adegan bercocok tanam di chapter selanjutnya ya XD

Kemungkinan saya akan bikin chap selanjutnya kalau saya tidak malas XD

Dan juga

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU 2018.

/telat

Salam sayang untuk wanita yang sedang saya tunggu untuk menghabiskan tahun ini bersama dan kalian semua yang sedang membaca saja.

.

.

SUICCHON


End file.
